Del pasado, del presente, de los recuerdos
by Giny Scully
Summary: Wip. GRS. La historia de Gil y Sara contada desde el principio hasta el final, aunque no con ese orden precisamente.
1. Capitulo I: Siempre

_**Del pasado, del presente, de los recuerdos, de las verdades... de aquello que nunca contaste**_

**Disclaimer: **"Del pasado, del presente, de los recuerdos, de las verdades... de aquello que nunca contaste" es una historia de ficción basada en la serie C.S.I. Las Vegas, Grissom, Sara, Cath, Brass y Warrick no me pertenecen, aunque el resto sí. No intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota de la autora: **Este fanfic es un Post – Nesting Dolls, que es el capitulo número 13 de la 5ª temporada de CSI Las Vegas. Por cierto soy shipper Grissom – Sara, como me diría la Sra. Cheg nadie es perfecto, así que luego no quiero reclamaciones porque el fanfic también lo es. De igual manera Cath me cae muy bien y realmente el relato se desarrolla a tres bandas entre el Boss y sus dos chicas CSI. Este va a ser un WIP largo, aunque juré nunca más ponerme a escribir uno de estos se me ha ocurrido una historia larga que se desarrolla entre el pasado y el presente y mi única excusa es que tengo la necesidad de contarla.

**Pairing:** En este capitulo ninguno, el fanfic será básicamente Grissom/Sara con algún toque Grissom/Cath en el pasado.

**Categoría:** No sé exactamente como definirlo, pero vamos, que en un caso no se centra.

**Rating:** Esta parte para todos los públicos, según vaya avanzando eso cambiará.

**Dedicatorias:** UHF, esto va a ser largo.

En primer lugar a mi beta, Enia, que es la mejor, la más paciente y la mejor consejera que se pueda tener. Luego a mi querida Lourdes que aunque no es GSR siguió el relato con paciencia hasta que la cosa se puso demasiado shipper Grissom-Sara. A Ana que a lo largo de estos dos años ha sido un apoyo constante, siempre comentado, siempre apoyando, siempre ahí. A Gala MD por sus comentarios estupendos y largos de mis relatos CSI y Xfiles y por haberme regalado leer los suyos House MD, ya me dirás si este te gusta. A Maest que es estupenda y siempre esta ahí, aunque ahora este muy liada.

Luego a las chicas del foro Lux, aprilgriss, ARWYN30, Exme, Grysh, KATRINAKUCHIKI ,LaSidle, RachelCSI, sandersgirl, Scully22, sidle87, virpigipi, y lucia-sg porque sin ellas jamás lo habría acabado. Y por último pero no por eso menos importante a toda la gente de fanfiction que ha leído mis relatos y en especial a Malu Snape Rickman, Lety san, odeepblue, Days06, Lady Harry, CocoCats, Paly Messer Stokes, EsmeGSR, Jackie Flannery, Chveya y Mueca Brava1 por dejar su firma, su sellos, su rewiev, porque sin alguien que lea y alguien que opine sobre lo que escribo, no sería nadie.

Muchas gracias por estar ahí.

**Enero de 2005 – enero 2007.**

* * *

_**Capitulo I. ****Siempre**_

**En la actualidad.**

Grisson, supervisor del grupo de noche de la policía científica de las Vegas, se encontraba envuelto en una marabunta de papeleo desde hacia ya unas horas. Desgraciadamente la vista de su escritorio era peor en aquellos momentos que al comenzar la jornada.

Encerrado en su despacho desde hacia tres horas, estaba desesperado, sin embargo su rostro casi impenetrable no dejaba vislumbrar ningún sentimiento, mientras mantenía la cabeza dentro de una carpeta, que seguro ya debería de estar en otra mesa que no fuera la suya.

Odiaba el papeleo. Por eso un obseso del orden y la disciplina como él siempre lo dejaba para el último momento. Aquello de rellenar informes para que nadie los leyera después, le ofendía en sobremanera. Era una perdida de tiempo que le apartaba de su verdadero cometido; observar, deducir y resolver. Desgraciadamente sus jefes no pensaban lo mismo.

Un leve golpe en la puerta le desvió de su tarea y tras haber dado permiso para que le invadieran dentro de su despacho vio como Catherine Willows entraba por la puerta.

Cath, como todos la conocían, había sido su compañera y subordinada durante más de 15 años. Sin embargo su valor, inteligencia, tenacidad y experiencia la habían convertido hacia poco tiempo en una igual de rango, siendo en estos momentos la supervisora del turno de tarde.

Siempre perfecta, con su cabellera rubia impoluta y sin una arruga en su perfecto traje de chaqueta, entró dejando tras de si la puerta cerrada y se dirigió frente a su compañero.

-Me han dicho que llevas aquí toda la tarde.

-Tengo papeleo retrasado desde hace casi un mes – dijo mientras levantaba la cara de entre la carpeta y la miraba directamente.

-Pensé que vendrías a verme – dijo ella mientras se sentaba en la silla que la enfrentaba a Gil.

-¿Y eso? – respondió sorprendido.

-¡¡Venga Grissom!! Estoy esperando la reprimenda – se apoyo sobre la mesa-. ¿Cómo es posible que justamente tú te pusieras así con Sara¡Tú también te tomas algunos casos como algo personal¡Tú vida interfiere en tu trabajo! Confías demasiado en tu instinto... ¿¡Cómo se puede hacer tanto la pelota a Ecklie!? – dijo intentando parafrasear a su interlocutor.

-¿Consideras necesario que te diga eso? – Grissom preguntó con una media sonrisa y dejando definitivamente todos los papeles sobre la mesa, la dedicó toda su atención-. No soy quien para echarte nada en cara. Ya no soy tu jefe.

-Eres mi amigo.

-Y respeto tus decisiones, aunque no las comparta.

Cath se levantó rápidamente con cierto aire de frustración. Estaba contrariada por la complaciente posición que Grissom había adquirido en la conversación. La estaba dando la razón con demasiada facilidad y eso la hacia sentir mal, así que intentó autoexcusarse para autoconvencerse de que ella tenía razón y de que la posición de su compañero era excesivamente pasiva.

-¡Sara se pasó! Se insubordinó. No puedo consentir que me falte así al respeto.

-Sara no quería faltarte al respeto. Lo sabes – dijo Grissom con calma, como quien dice una obviedad, mientras Cath se paseaba por la habitación-. El problema es que ella te sigue viendo como compañera y tú te intentas ver como jefa. Sara vive para trabajar, es lo que mejor hace. Tal vez se excedió, pero vuestro castigo fue muy elevado para su falta – dijo mientras salía de detrás de su mesa y se colocaba frente a Cath.  
-La proteges demasiado – dijo ella cara contra cara.

-¿Tú crees?

El pasado se hizo presente y un montón de recuerdos acaecidos en ese mismo lugar acudieron a la cabeza de ambos.

**Invierno 1995/96. **

Un Brass diez años más joven, se encontraba tras su mesa, viendo como una joven Cath le gritaba con ira desde segundos antes, cuando entró en su despacho sin ni siquiera llamar.

-Tu problema es que se te ha pegado el asiento al culo - dijo Cath con ira con sus manos apoyadas en la mesa miraba cara a cara a Brass que aún estaba sentado tras su despacho, mientras parecía que empezaba a perder los nervios.

-Willows te estas pasando. Estas a una palabra de que te despida. Esto no es personal – dijo aquel Brass joven mientras se levantaba.

-Tú sueltas a un asesino y por eso me despides ¿Estarás de broma?

-No – la respuesta del hombre fue seca, cortante, parecía no dejar lugar a dudas. Pero sólo hizo que Cath bajara su tono de voz.

-No puedes dejarle libre.

-No sabes si fue él – dijo él tras rodear su mesa y apoyarse en ella, a medio metro de Cath.  
-Y una mierda – grito ella.

-No me eches a mi la culpa de tu ineptitud. No tienes pruebas concluyentes.

-No las necesito. Es culpable – dijo la joven mientras se enfrentaba a su superior cara contra cara, cuando sus ojos ya brillaban más de la cuenta.

-Nunca creí oír decir eso a un CSI¿Tú que dices Gil? – Comentó Brass apartando la mirada de la joven y dirigiéndola a Grissom, el hombre al que las pruebas hablaban mejor que a nadie, que acababa de entrar por la puerta de su despacho aún abierta.

Cath se aparto de Brass, mientras éste volvía a colocarse en su silla, tras su mesa, y Grissom entraba con su ya consabida cara de nada y se acercaba hacia Cath.

-Se oyen los gritos en todo el edificio – dijo Grissom.

-Mira, así tendré testigos para cuando presente tu solicitud de despido. Tienes una protegida muy molesta - dijo Brass con su siempre actitud irónica mientras paseaba la miraba de Cath a Grissom. Cath por su parte, desde que Gil había entrado sólo buscaba en su mirada un apoyo...

-Ha dejado libre a Procter – Cath susurro.

Cómo única contestación y sin dejar de mirar a Brass, Gil dirigió sus palabras hacía Cath.

-Nos puedes dejar solos un momento, por favor.

-¡¡Pero Gil!! – Cath no podía entender aquella actitud de su superior¿es que acaso la iba a apartar de su lucha sin ni siquiera mirarla?.

-Por favor – repitió Gil, está vez mirando fijamente a Cath, mientras con una mano rozaba su hombro.

-Iros a la mierda – dijo Cath en un susurro, increíblemente ofendida, mientras apartaba a Gil con un gesto brusco y salía por la puerta dando un portazo.

Brass, recostado en su silla y con los brazos cruzados, esperaba con ansia la defensa de la reina. Tenía la sensación de que en esos momentos Cath no era consciente de lo que Gil sería capaz de hacer por ella. Sonrío mientras Gil se sentaba frente a él, seguramente ni siquiera Grissom sabía de lo que él era capaz por su joven protegida.

**En la actualidad.**

Cath se encontraba sentada en el viejo sofá que adornaba el despacho de Grissom. Él, estaba sentado cerca de ella en la silla que Cath había ocupado minutos antes. Ambos se miraban fijamente y en silencio.

-Eso fue diferente.

-¿Qué? – dijo Gil incrédulo, ante la imposibilidad de que realmente Cath pensara que aquello había sido diferente-.¿Quién salió en tu defensa?

-Tú - asintió ella con la mirada baja.

-¿Por qué aquellos días estabas tan furiosa?

-Motivos personales.

-¿En que se diferencia? – sentencio Grissom.

-En que era yo – una gran sonrisa iluminó la cara de Cath.

-¡¡¡Ahhh!!! – dijo Gil mientras se levantaba -. Siempre es diferente cuando nos duele a nosotros.  
-Sigo pensando que proteges demasiado a Sara.

-Sigo pensando que no os diferencias en tanto como te gustaría – una sonrisa picara se posó en su rostro al ver que Cath también tenía una sonrisa pintada en su cara, aunque enseguida cambio de tema.

-Brass era un jefe horrible.

-No le gustaba su posición en la partida – dijo Grissom mientras se levantaba dando el tema como acabado.

-Le va más lo de poli duro – dijo ella mientras dejaba la silla frente a la mesa, donde la había encontrado- Ahora es más simpático.

-Seguro que le gusta saber que piensas eso.

-Algún día se lo diré...Te dejo – dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta- Mi hija me espera.  
-Siempre – dijo en un susurro que Cath no percibió ya al otro lado de la puerta.

Cath salió con decisión de la oficina de Grissom, seguía contrariada y un poco molesta pero aceptaba que tal vez, sólo tal vez, si sé había excedido con Sara. Eran momentos duros para ella, en los que tenía que mantenerse dura para no parecer blanda ante los jefes que la miraban con recelo.

Grissom había sido un buen jefe, ahora se daba más cuenta que nunca. Siempre apoyaba a su equipo y siempre ponía su cara por delante si era necesario, pero en estos momentos y casi de continuo, era la de ella la que estaba en juego.

-Hola.

Fue la voz de Sara la que le recibió al otro lado del despacho de Gil. Sara era poco más alta que ella, su cabellera era castaña y no mostraba ningún interés aparente por su apariencia física. Aunque casi las separaban diez años, podrían parecer compañeras de generación ya que la siempre impoluta Cath intentaba ganarle la partida a los años, con una sonrisa y un cuerpo moldeado, siempre bien ajustado con ropas vistosas, mientras Sara se dejada tras una cara seria y una dedicación casi exclusiva al trabajo. Eran como los dos anversos de una moneda, pero a la hora de trabajar sin lugar a dudas Grissom tenía razón, ambas se parecían más de lo que les gustaría reconocer.

Llevaban trabajando juntas casi cinco años, pero en contra de la relación que las unía con los otros CSI, la relación que ambas compartían era anodina. No habían llegado a conectar como compañeras, aunque ambas respetaban y valoraban el trabajo de la otra. Tampoco se podía decir que se llevaran mal, aunque a lo largo de los años habían tenido más de un encontronazo.

-Te estaba buscando – siguió Sara, tras su saludo.

-Tengo prisa. Lindsey... – la verdad es que no tenía ganas de hablar con ella.

-Sólo quería disculparme – Sara no la dio oportunidad de escaquearse y fue directa al grano-. Sé que hay veces que es difícil tratarme... no tenía derecho a comportarme como lo hice. Tú no tienes la culpa de mis problemas, ni de tener ahora más responsabilidades. Lo siento.

La expresión y la tranquilidad con la que la habló Sara sorprendieron a Cath. Era como si una ola de tranquilidad y sinceridad hubiera barrido a la joven y siempre taciturna Sara. Igualmente se preguntó si ese cambio de carácter era natural o tendría algo que ver con Grissom.

-Yo también lo siento – había que ser justas-. Es posible que mi conducta de los últimos días no haya sido la más adecuada. He sufrido mucha presión últimamente.

Una leve sonrisa cruzo la cara de Sara.

-Entonces¿firmamos la paz?.

-Paz – dijo Cath mientras la ofrecía la mano que Sara acepto sin dudar-. ¿Vas a disculparte con Ecklie?

-No – dijo Sara con contundencia-.

-Entonces seguirás suspendida.

-Y si le pido disculpas también. Las dos semanas no me las quita nadie. Sólo que me respetaría un poco menos a mi misma si me disculpara con él.

Cath la miró con comprensión y decidió hacerla una confesión para suavizar la conversación y ganarse el apoyo femenino de la sala, por lo que pudiera pasar.

-El otro día intentó meterme mano.

-¿Ecklie? – dijo Sara todo sorprendida y abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Es como un pulpo, nunca sabes donde va a aparecer su mano. Tratar con él es un suplicio diario.

-Por eso Grissom no lo hace – comento Sara con media sonrisa.

-Así le va... – dijo Cath afirmando-. No se puede estar tan apartado de la realidad... A veces hay que tratar con gente que no te gusta...

En esos momentos y sin previo aviso Grissom apareció tras la puerta de su despacho tan serio y taciturno como era su costumbre.

-Son imaginaciones mías. O ninguna debería de estar aquí.

-Me iba – dijeron las dos al unísono-.

-¿De quién estabais hablando mal? – las dos rieron al unísono ante la cara seria y a la par sorprendida de Gil.

-Me voy – dijo Cath -. Se me está haciendo tardísimo.

-Voy contigo – secundó Sara-. Saldré del edificio antes de que me vea Ecklie y me suspenda unas semanitas más por venir al trabajo cuando soy persona no grata – comento mirando a Grissom mientras se alejaba camino de Cath, que ya la esperaba cerca de la salida.

-Espera un momento – dijo Grissom-. ¿Me gustaría hablar con tigo?

Las dos mujeres se quedaron sorprendidas. Cath con una mirada llena de interrogación se despidió de los dos con el ligero movimiento de una mano. Grissom con un ligero toque en la espalda acompaño a Sara, que ya había regresaba a donde él estaba, hasta la salita de descanso.


	2. Capitulo II: Enséñame

**Pairing:** Grissom/Sara

**Rating:** NR -13

* * *

**_Capitulo II. Enséñame_**

**En la actualidad.**

Grissom y Sara se encontraban sentados de medio lado, en uno de los bancos de la salita de descanso. Sus caras frente a frente y sus manos ocupadas con una taza de café.

-¿Una conferencia en Harvard? – los ojos de Sara brillaban, aunque intentaba que su voz no pareciera demasiado entusiasmada con la idea.

- ¿Te gustaría ir?

-No tienes por que hacerlo. ¿Sabes? – era como si aquella proposición fuera demasiado buena como para salir de los labios de Grissom sin más -. No quiero que te sientas responsable de mí o con la obligación de actuar como una figura paternal estable por lo que te conté. No lo hice por eso. No quiero tu compasión...

-Sólo quiero que me ayudes– pero lo cierto es que su tono sí que sonaba paternal-¿No sería fascinante que consiguieras llamar la atención de una joven a punto de licenciarse que cree que los bichos no sirven para resolver crímenes? – apuntó Grissom recordando el pasado con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sara estaba desconcertada. Las últimas palabras de Grissom hacían que la vinieran a la cabeza comentarios casuales hechos en el pasado, que no sabía bien como podían haber llegado a sus oídos.

**Invierno de 1992/93**

La menor de todas las salas de actos de la universidad de Harvard esperaba la llegada del insigne Dr. Gilbert Grissom, uno de los hombres más brillantes y desconocidos del país por culpa de sus pocas actitudes con las relaciones humanas.

Apenas unas decenas de personas se repartían entre las butacas, mientras se preparaban para el comienzo de un seminario sobre "El proceso de maduración de la larva de la mosca africana".

Dos chicas jóvenes, de unos 20 años, se encontraban entre las primeras filas. Una de ellas era alta y desgarbada, muy delgada e informalmente vestida con unos vaqueros y una amplia camiseta de la facultad. La otra era rubia, más bajita y más rellenita, vestía pantalones diplomáticos negros y camisa blanca con finas rayas negras.

-La próxima vez que quieras llamar la atención de Mister Bicho, no cuentes conmigo. No tengo tiempo de perderlo con moscas – comentaba disgustada la más alta.

-No seas así, las amigas están para ayudarse.

-¿Por qué no le dices al bichín de John que si quiere salir contigo y acabas antes? Es enfermizo esto de seguirle a seminarios raros... – dijo toda disgustada-. ¡¡¡Una semana de mi vida desaprovechada con una mosca africana!!!. Kris, que soy física.

-Pero si te va a encantar. Ya veras como me lo agradeces. John me ha dicho que el doctor que da el seminario además de ser uno de los 15 mejores entomólogos del país, es criminalista y forense. A ti te encantan esas cosas.

-¿Tú te has puesto a pensar que ese señor tendrá mariposas colgadas con alfileres en su despacho?.  
-¡¡No digas eso¡¡Qué asco!!.

Dos hileras de butacas más atrás, en el pasillo, se encontraba el eminente Dr. Grissom escuchando sin querer la conversación de las dos jóvenes mientras esperaba a su anfitrión. Pensó por un momento en su colección de mariposas. ¡¡Fascinante!! Y no pudo encontrar el problema. Entretanto el joven John Kent saludaba a las chicas con un rápido movimiento de su mano y luego se acercaba hacia él.

La joven rubia giró la cabeza siguiendo a su querido John y una ola de terror la inundó al descubrir delante de quien habían estado hablando. El doctor se vio descubierto y sonrió levemente a la joven, que le devolvió la sonrisa y se dio la vuelta, con la cabeza gacha, todo apurada y lo más rápido que pudo.

**En el presente**

Grissom había decidido dejar a Sara con la incógnita de cómo sabía lo que sabía, cambiando la dirección de la conversación.

-Sería un punto más en tu ya sobrado curriculum... Necesitas cambiar de aires. Yo necesito ayuda.

-Tú nunca has necesitado nada de nadie – dijo Sara con escepticismo mirándole directamente a los ojos en busca de alguna señal.

-Enséñame.

Era esa intimidad la que asustaba a Sara. La que venía de repente de parte de Grissom y la dejaba sin defensas. La que desaparecía y no volvía en semanas, dejándola sin saber como continuar su vida. De repente y sin saber como, Gil estaba tan cerca de ella que podía respirar su cálida oferta "Enséñame".

-Vale – podía haber dicho miles de cosas, miles de cosas se la habían pasado por la cabeza, pero estaba medio hipnotizada a dos centímetros de Grissom.

-¿Qué tal si desayunamos juntos y te explico de qué va el congreso? – la intimidad voló y la realidad volvió cuando Grissom, un poco acelerado, se levantó de golpe y la dejó mirando al frente con la respiración entre cortada.

-Bien – fue apenas lo que la joven susurro.

Antes de que la situación vivida asentara del todo en la cabeza de Sara, su jefe ya había salido pon la puerta, tan rápido, que el viento se preguntó que es lo que había pasado.

-¡¡¡Ehhh¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?.

Grissom se encontró con Cath de golpe, quien observando la cara de Grissom, le hizo una batida de arriba abajo descubriendo una incipiente erección bajo sus pantalones... curiosa por el silencio de Grissom y por la situación de su zona viril, Cath se asomó a la salita y diviso a Sara mirando al infinito con cara de ensimisma.

-Tengo un problema – se animó a decir Grissom.

-Eso parece... - dijo Cath haciendo referencia a todo y a nada mientras veía como Gil la arrastraba de un brazo, sin mucha delicadeza, hacia su despacho.

-¿Cómo es que has vuelto? – acertó a decir cuando los dos entraban en su despacho y él se afanaba en cerrar la puerta, mientras ella se explicaba toda sorprendida en mitad del despacho de su compañero.

-Cuando llegué al coche me di cuenta que me había dejado las llaves en al salita. Pero no creo que me hayas arrastrado aquí para hablar de eso – una sonrisa maligna cruzó su cara y se acerco divertida y sensual hacia Grissom-. ¿Quieres tener sexo salvaje en tu mesa? Llevo años esperándolo, pero es que hoy ando mal de tiempo...

-Le pedí que me abriera su corazón – Grissom la miraba fijamente y se mantenía más serio que nunca.

-¿De qué hablas? – la cara de la mujer cambió hacia otra más propicia para la situación que parecía avecinarse, mientras trataba de averiguar de qué iba todo aquello.

- Y a cambio, apenas si la cogí de la mano – se encontraba tan abatido mientras pronunciaba cada palabra-. Tengo un problema – repitió su afirmación realmente triste.

-Siempre lo has tenido - dijo Cath creyendo adivinar de quien hablaba-¿de qué te sorprendes? – dijo con una leve sonrisa intentando que el ambiente se relajara un poco.

-Cath... Nunca algo me afectó tanto. Cada palabra fue veneno. Ella lloraba, pero no supe reconfortarla. No pude llorar a su lado. Ni siquiera la di un abrazo amistoso.

Cath pudo vislumbrar vergüenza propia en las palabras de Grissom. Tras tantos años, y por primera vez desde que se conocían, Grissom no sólo reconocía, si no que se avergonzaba de su incapacidad para mostrar sentimientos. Por lo que parecía, el problema no era que no sintiera después de todo.

Cath se preocupó y se sorprendió a partes iguales. No sabía qué era peor... Si aquello que Sara le había confesado a Grissom, que ella desconocía. Si lo que Grissom le estaba contando a ella, que seguro Sara desconocía. O la aceptación tan abierta de Grissom redescubriendo sentimientos que parecía tener olvidados, sin él saberlo.

Las palabras salieron sin orden y entre cortadas por la boca de Cath cuando creyó descubrir el problema.

-Pero Dios mío ¿qué te contó¿Te estas oyendo?. Hablas... Hablas como un enamorado.  
-¿Y eso no te parece un problema¿Has olvidado la última vez que me pasó?

¡¡Cómo olvidarlo!!. Cómo olvidar que la mejor persona del mundo no era capaz de estar cinco minutos con una niña de 5 años. En otra ocasión, nadie pudo hacer nada por él, ni siquiera ella. Tal vez había llegado el momento de pagarle su ayuda, aquella que casi siempre en silencio, le ofreció.

-¿Por eso aceptaste en el último minuto el ofrecimiento para el congreso?¿Te la vas a llevar de la ciudad a ver si te aclaras? – una sonrisa diabólica se volvió a dibujar en su rostro, mientras le colocaba el cuello de la camisa y decía en apenas un susurro-. Un consejo de amiga. Deberías de intentar aclararte solo. Si una conversación en la salita provoca eso en tus pantalones... una semana con ella no te va a permitir pensar. Por lo menos, no con la cabeza.

-Sólo quiero corresponder a su sinceridad – dijo Gil alejándose de ella y sentándose en el sofá-, pero no sé como hacerlo. Quiero hablarle de algo que me importe, que sepa que puede contar conmigo...

-Y echar una cana al aire... – el tono de Cath cambio, era duro, serio.

Si quería que Grissom reaccionase no la quedaba otra remedio que ponerse borde, dura¿impertinente? A Gil le costaba mucho aceptar sus sentimientos, pero un ataque frontal podía en un momento tan duro como aquel para él destrozar sus defensas. Si conseguía decir lo que realmente sentía, ese día, ella se habría vuelto a ganar su amistad. Si no, al día siguiente todo se habría olvidado y tal vez Gil jamás fuese otra vez tan valiente como para enfrentarse consigo mismo.

-¡¡Cath!! – exclamó Gil entre sorprendido y ofendido.

Ella supo que iba por buen camino.

-¡¡Vamos!! - el tono de Cath pasó a ser más animado, irónico, incluso un poco hiriente-. No has pensado que estas en plena pitopausia. Sara es joven, vital...es parte de lo que ya no tendrás. Además te adora, lo tienes fácil. El día que la conocí me pregunté más que nunca lo bueno que podrías llegar a ser en la cama, para que la niña viniera a Las Vegas, a ver si repetía.

Las palabras de Cath cada vez eran más duras y su mirada a Grissom más directa y cercana. Gil por primera vez en su vida no podía entender el comportamiento de Cath y sus palabras le estaban ofendiendo demasiado.

-¡¡¡ La quiero!!! – dijo en un susurro a pocos centímetro de la cara de Cath.

El rostro de la mujer cambió de repente, al igual que su tono de voz, el cual adquirió una tonalidad suave y amistosa. Por otro lado, una sonrisa de alegría se dibujó en su rostro, mientras terminaba de recorrer los centímetros que la quedaban hacia Grissom y le daba un apenas perceptible beso en la comisura de los labios.

Qué decir tiene que Grissom parecía estar perdido en un mar de confusiones cuando Cath se sentó a su lado y siguió hablando.

-Lo podías haber dicho más alto, pero creo que vale... Enhorabuena. Ya lo has dicho – los ojos la brillaban-. ¿Te has escuchado¿Qué tal ha sonado¿Sigue sonando tan aterrador como la última vez que lo dije yo? – como vio que Gil no reaccionaba, se acerco más a él y le dijo en un tono íntimo cerca de su oreja-¿Cuándo te enamoraste de mí lo dijiste alguna vez en alto? – Gil levantó la vista al instante al sentirse descubierto y se encontró con la sonrisa de Cath- Tal vez ese fue el problema. Esta vez te será más fácil.  
-Gracias.

La única palabra que pudo pronunciar Grissom fue gracias, entretanto asimilaba su nueva situación como la persona más asustada del mundo. Cath le había hecho reaccionar y él se lo agradecía profundamente, pero ahora no sabía si sería capaz de seguir adelante. Pero bueno... como Cath le había recordado momentos antes, cuando se enamoró de ella nunca se atrevió a decirlo en alto.

-No me las des – prosiguió Cath con la misma naturalidad con la que siempre había hablado a Gil y que él tanto le agradecía-. Sara te quiere mucho. Se le nota. Será capaz de darte lo que yo no fui capaz de ofrecer. Me alegro por ti. Me alegro de que lo hayas aceptado. Llegué a pensar que eran imaginaciones mías... Y aunque no lo creas, también me alegro por ella. Pobrecilla. No sabe donde la vas a intentar meter. Por el único que no me alegro es por Greg, estaba ganando puntos muy rápido – una sonrisa furtiva cruzó su cara-. Pero ten en cuenta que tu problema empieza ahora. El camino es largo y comenzar a cambiar para mantener una relación, por poco que Sara te pida, conlleva más de lo que tú has dado nunca.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que intentaré empezar una relación? Querer a alguien no es suficiente, lo sabes – la primera frase de Gil sonó angustiante. Aquello era mucho más difícil que procesar las huellas de un ascensor¿ por qué alguien en su sano juicio, y sobre todo él, se iría a meter en tal berenjenal?.

-Que eres un hombre – dijo Cath muy seria-. Si hubieras querido sexo ya lo hubieras conseguido y sin pensar tanto – la mujer pensó que era momento de distender el ambiente-. ¿No?

-Esa es una afirmación muy machista.

-Pero cierta – dijo con una sonrisa-. Eres un cuarentón muy sexy y lo sabes... además te estas poniendo en forma, estas perdiendo barriguita.

En aquel momento, la expresión de Cath pasó a otra más seria mientras le cogía del brazo, para aclararle realmente por qué su cabeza había llegado con tan pocas palabras de su parte a vislumbrar todo lo que ella había visto en él.

-La verdad es que nunca te había visto así, estás demasiado confuso como para dejar que esto se pase sin más... es posible que sea tu última posibilidad de aprender a amar. Hasta hace un rato pensé que la desaprovecharías... pero hace un momento sentí en ti algo que nunca había sentido. Vergüenza. Quieres cambiar... Ella hace que quieras cambiar. Me alegra haberme equivocado.

Grissom había vuelto a agachar la cabeza. Estaba intentando entender cómo su viejo corazón le podía meter en esos líos a su edad. Él, que tras lo sucedido con Cath, creyó nunca más tenerse que plantear esos dilemas, para él más complicados que cualquier otra cosa.

¿Cómo amar¿Cómo cambiar lo suficiente sin dejar de ser él¿Realmente estaba dispuesto a avanzar o Cath le había metido demasiado rollos en la cabeza?. Ahora sabía con certeza que sin lugar a dudas tenía un problema. Amaba a otro ser humano y eso le hacía vulnerable. Le daba miedo, y la certeza de que sí que quería y necesitaba avanzar era un abismo demasiado grande para sus bien almacenados sentimientos ¿Por dónde empezar¿Qué hacer¿Qué pieza mover?

-Sabes que están reponiendo de nuevo "Extraños en un tren" – dijo Cath pareciendo leerle la mente-.

-¿Crees que a Sara le gusta el cine antiguo? – la pregunta le salió sin más.

Cath sonrió.

-¡¡Averígualo!! – afirmó con el conocimiento de quien dice una obviedad- Y antes de que mandes su ADN al laboratorio para que sus genes te lo digan, un consejo, pregúntaselo.

La mirada de Grissom se enfrentó a la de Cath diciéndola con los ojos, "muy graciosa".

-Luego no me digas que no te avisé – dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta y Gil hacia su mesa de despacho-. Me voy. Ya le he dado tiempo a Lindsey de que monte una fiesta – dijo con cara de resignación.

-Me gustaría poder ayudarte más – dijo Gil, que parecía haber recobrado su expresión anodina, con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

-Ya verás cuando me vaya de vacaciones y os deje a la niña una semana... – volvió a sonreír-. Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso- Cath ya estaba abriendo la puerta cuando se dio la vuelta- ¿Sabes? Llevo un rato enorme con una extraña sensación de déjà vu que no me gusta nada. Lo más fastidioso es que tú sigues igual, pero yo me he convertido en un policía cuarentón y gruñón.

Cath salió de la oficina con una sonrisa, con la misma con la que había dejando a Gil en la boca. Cath tenía razón, parecía ser que la historia se volvía a repetir. Desgraciadamente en el pasado ninguno de los dos fue lo suficientemente valiente como para arriesgarse.

Era extraño, pero hubo un día ya bastante lejano en el que Gil dejo de plantearse que hubiera pasado, si ambos hubieran tomado diferentes decisiones. No se podía imaginar su vida sin Cath, pero en aquellos momento no podía percibir una mejor forma de tenerla cerca qué la que ahora les unía. Sin embargo, en una época casi olvidada de su pasado, no fue así.


	3. Capitulo III: Déyà vu

**Pairing:** Grissom/Cath en el pasado.

**Rating:** Para todos los públicos

* * *

**_Capitulo III. Déjà vu._**

**Invierno 1995/96. ****Dos días después de la última vez que estuvimos en este invierno.**

El turno apenas si había comenzado para el equipo criminalista liderado por Jim Brass, sin embargo él ya llevaba unos minutos en su despacho. La puerta cerrada, Brass tras su mesa, frente a él Cath y un poco apartado, como si fuera una sombra omnipresente, Grissom.

-Lo siento – fueron las primeras palabras de Cath dirigidas a Brass tras un leve e incomodo silencio.

-Mientes – dijo Brass ante una sorprendida e inmediatamente furiosa Cath-. De todos modos – dijo con una sonrisa irónica - aceptó tus disculpas.

Cath respiró hondo, y antes de seguir hablando echó un rápido vistazo hacia Grissom, que con la mirada la animó a seguir, mientras la observaba con seriedad desde su lugar privilegiado en el despacho y en la conversación.

-Mi conducta del otro día – tragó saliva- no fue la más adecuada – parecía que cada una de sus palabras estuviera ensayada con anterioridad, pero que de todos modos la costara un triunfo que salieran de su boca-. Estuve fuera de lugar. Entiendo que no tuvieras más remedio que soltar a Procter y que todo aquello no fuera nada personal – respiró profundamente mientras miraba de reojo a Gil-. Yo estaba algo alterada por razones que no vienen al caso y que nada tienen que ver con el trabajo.

-Era de suponer – dijo Brass que no le había retirado la mirada ni un segundo desde que entrara en su despacho.

Cath volvió a mirar a Grissom, quien le volvió a animar a seguir hablando. Brass observaba divertido pero con una cara muy seria la conversación que los dos mantenían con la mirada.

-Siento haberte insultado.

-Eso es lo de menos – dijo Brass con una mueca apenas imperceptible-. Fue divertido. Me recordaste a los buenos tiempos con mi mujer...

De nuevo se hizo un silencio incómodo que terminó cuando Brass dirigió la mirada a Grissom, quien le devolvió una expresión expectante. Entonces Brass decidió terminar su frase con un pequeño deje de disconformidad.

-No eres una inepta. Se te da bien tu trabajo. Pero me estabas jodiendo – sentenció Brass muy serio.

-Era de suponer – dijo Cath con seriedad, aunque en su comentario se escondía un tono ligeramente burlón.

Brass fue quien respiró hondo esta vez, como pensando que en un futuro cercano se arrepentiría de lo que iba a decir a continuación.

-Si quieres, el lunes puedes volver al trabajo.

Cath le dedicó una apenas perceptible sonrisa, mientras asentía con la cabeza pronunciando una única y casi inaudible palabra.

-Gracias.

Sin esperar nuevas órdenes, ni comentarios no deseados, Cath se dio la vuelta y tras echar una mirada indescriptible a Grissom se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Hasta el lunes- fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer.

Los dos hombres observaron en silencio cómo Cath salía del despacho y cerraba la puerta tras ella. Cuando Grissom parecía dispuesto a seguir el mismo camino de la joven, la voz de Brass le pilló a medio camino.

-Nunca encontrarás nadie mejor. No te mereces que alguien tan especial te dedique tanta atención.

El comentario de Brass se le antojo a Gil como una impertinencia a la que no debía de dedicar ninguna atención. Ya había visto en otras ocasiones cómo a Brass se le iba una mirada libidinosa tras Cath y bien conocía él los rumores que corrían por la oficina sobre la relación que le unía con su joven y guapa amiga.

-Gracias por tu valoración de mi persona – dijo Grisson sin volver la vista atrás y dispuesto a seguir adelante.

-La perderás – Brass continuó-. Y no encontrarás nunca alguien con ese cuerpo y que sea capaz de entender lo que dices.

Había algunas ocasiones en las que Gil realmente detestaba los irónicos e hirientes comentarios de su supervisor.

-Sólo es una amiga – dijo Gil moviendo la cabeza hacia su interlocutor.

-Ese es tu problema – dijo Brass sonriendo-. He oído que ha vuelto su marido.

-Para tramitar el divorcio- dijo Gil perdiendo de repente su tranquilidad y sintiéndose raramente extraño.

-¡¡¡Ahhh!!! – dijo Brass con una mirada que quería decir demasiadas cosas según entendió Grissom, mientras éste volvía a mirar hacia el frente.

-Vigila a tu protegida. No te devolverá los favores que le has hecho.

-No es mi protegida - dijo enfadado Grissom sin mover la cabeza y siguiendo su camino.

Odiaba más de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar que Brass la llamara así. "Su protegida". Sonaba tan sucio y nada de lo que les unía era sucio.

-¡¡¡Claro!!! – dijo Brass con un tono burlón que ofendió en exceso a Grisson, quien siguió camino hacia la puerta- Un consejo. No la pierdas de vista.

Este último comentario, que escuchó segundos antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si, sonó más como un consejo de amigo que como una advertencia de jefe. Sin embargo, Grissom salió furioso del despacho de su superior. ¿Quién era él para meterse en su vida¿Quién era él para recordarle algo, que de sobra él ya sabía?

Los recuerdos se agolparon de repente en su cabeza. Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que vio a Cath y desde entonces cada uno de los momentos que habían compartido. Descubrirla en aquella tarima medio desnuda y con una enorme boa rodeando su cuello, fue el mejor descubrimiento que Las Vegas llevó a su vida.

Él fue a investigar el asesinato de una bailarina, al poco de llegar a Las Vegas. Ella era la bailarina más codiciada del club. Había oído hablar de ese espectáculo, aunque no gustaba de esos lugares todo el mundo en Las Vegas había odio hablar de la joven y de su habilidad con la serpiente.

La primera vez que habló con ella, descubrió que aquella joven de hermosura desmedida, no era una chica confundida más en busca de sueños en la rutilante ciudad de Las Vegas. Ella era especial. Se convirtió en su primer apoyo en aquella deslumbrante ciudad y todo lo demás, era historia.

Cuando la conoció ella ya salía con Eddie, tuvo que ver como la joven se casaba con aquel sinvergüenza y tuvo que escucharla cada vez que se arrepintió de esa decisión. La ayudó a terminar sus estudios y le consiguió el primer trabajo en el laboratorio. Dos días antes estuvo discutiendo largas horas con Brass hasta que éste accedió a no echarla, e incluso a "disculparse" si ella también lo hacia.

Su protegida.

Sin embargo, nada hizo esperando algo a cambio. Sólo pensaba que Cath se merecía todo lo bueno que él pudiera ofrecerle, porque ella le había dado algo que antes no tenía. Una sonrisa que siempre le recibía.

De todos modos, debía de ser sincero consigo mismo.

Cuando años antes Eddie se largó, pensó que tal vez había llegado su oportunidad. Pero era tarde. Tras tantos años, ambos se habían hecho demasiado buenos amigos y ya no se imaginaba una noche de trabajo que no empezara viendo su cara entrando en la salita.

El problema actual residía principalmente en que Eddie había vuelto, y aquello no le tenía tranquilo.

Los pasos de Grisson se dirigieron al laboratorio y allí tras la cristalera se encontró de nuevo con la imagen de su pasado. Cath le vio a través del cristal y le dedicó la más bella sonrisa que él jamás hubiera visto.

Se despidió efusivamente de Jeff, el chico que trabajaba en el laboratorio, y se dirigió hacia él.

-No le digas a Brass que estaba aquí – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No tienes remedio – dijo muy serio mientras Cath le hacía morritos.

-Creo que podemos pillar a Procter – ella volvió a sonreír-. Han aparecido nuevas evidencias. Tengo un chivato – dijo muy bajito y sonriendo-. Además tengo a Jeff loquito y me está echando un cable.

Grissom la miró con una cara semi paternal de desaprobación mientras se sentía observado por Jeff a través del cristal del laboratorio, por lo cual fue dirigiendo a Cath hacia la salida más cercana, lejos de miradas curiosas.

-¡¡Venga!! No me mires así – comentó Cath con cara de niña buena-. Me he disculpado. ¿No es lo que querías?

-Sí – una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de sus labios-. Ha sido muy creíble – dijo Grissom con ironía.

-Qué puedo decir – dijo Cath haciéndose la inocente-. No se me da bien mentir.

-¡¡Claro!! – dijo Gil dando la impresión de haberse dejando convencer -Lárgate antes de que te pillen merodeando por aquí.

Cath le miró con una sonrisa llena de luz mientras asentía con la cabeza y se dirigía hacía la puerta de salida ya cercana, sin embargo la voz y la presencia de Grisson, de nuevo cerca de ella, no la dejaron terminar de salir.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a la cena de mañana? – dijo el hombre mientras la abría la puerta y ambos se dirigían hacia el coche de ella.

-¿Para qué? – dijo ella sorprendida por el ofrecimiento y un poco apesadumbrada, al darse cuenta de lo que suponía ese nuevo tema de conversación.

-Apoyo moral – dijo Gil mirándola directamente a los ojos.

En ese momento la sonrisa de Cath se borró del todo y Gil vio cómo parte de su fuerte fachada se desmoronaba frente a él, mientras una lágrima inquieta salía camino de su mejilla.

-El muy sin vergüenza no puede estar diciendo en serio que quiere la custodia compartida de Lindsey¿verdad?

-Da igual como lo diga. Él os abandonó – dijo Gil secando con delicadeza la lágrima que corría por la mejilla sonrosada de Cath-. Ahora no puede pedir nada.

-No le conoces lo suficiente– dijo Cath mirándole fijamente e intentando tragarse las lágrimas- Es muy perseverante. Camela demasiado bien a los jueces – la joven respiró hondo-. Me tuvo engañada demasiado tiempo. Aún me perturba su presencia.

-Creo que iré contigo.

Sin lugar a dudas Grissom no pensó que hubiera más opciones. Cath, replanteándose las suyas creyó también aquello.

-Sí – asintió la joven-. Creo que será lo mejor.

-Luego podemos ir al cine – dijo Gil con una de sus pocas sonrisas abiertas-. ¿A ver una divertida? – añadió intentando animar un poco a la joven.

-Eres tan bueno conmigo – dijo Cath mientras un impulso irrefrenable hizo que le diera un abrazo lleno de fuerza.

Gil se quedó como colapsado. Cath le agarraba con fuera y él apenas si pudo colocar su mano sobre la cabeza de la joven mientras le susurraba como en una promesa que no se preocupara.


	4. Capitulo IV:Conociendo a Gilbert Grissom

**Pairing:** Grissom/Sara en la actualidad y Grissom/Cath en los flashback. A parte por pairing.

**Rating:** Para todos los publicos

_**Capitulo IV Conociendo a Gilbert Grissom Primera cita, o algo así.**_

**IV – A. Chocolate.**

**En la actualidad.**

Sara llegó 5 minutos antes de la hora acordada al pequeño café donde Grissom la había citado por teléfono, poco tiempo después de haberla dejado sin habla en la salita común.

A Sara, que esperaba ir a buscar a su jefe al trabajo al finalizar el turno, le extrañó mucho su llamada pidiéndole que le esperara en aquel pequeño local, bastante alejado del trabajo, y donde no recordaba que la hubiese llevado nunca.

En los cinco años que Sara llevaba trabajando en Las Vegas, cuando el desayuno era en grupo o acompañada de algún otro CSI nocturno, se realizaba en la destartalada cafetería que tenía su hogar a una manzana del edificio central.

El cambio de lugar le extrañó, pero tras pensarlo un rato la extrañeza dejó paso al enfado, al pensar que su jefe la había citado en un sitio lejano porque no quería que les viesen juntos en horario fuera de oficina. Poco o nada se podía imaginar Sara que la única intención de Grissom era la de tener con ella un poco de intimidad.

Sara entró en el local con cautela. Las persianas aún estaban bajadas, sin embargo todo estaba perfectamente iluminado con pequeñas lámparas de cristal colgando por encima de cada mesa.

Se veía un lugar muy hermoso. Había mesas de a dos de mármol con patas de hierro forjado negro, una bella barra de madera tallada, las paredes estaban pintadas en tonos pastel y había grandes ventanales.

De todos modos el local parecía a medio abrir. Lo cierto es que aún era muy temprano para el resto del mundo que no vivía como ella a partir de las 10 de la noche.

Un hombre de unos cuarenta años, de aire hispano, barría el local y levantó la vista cuando escuchó que alguien entraba. Con una sonrisa y un gesto de la mano la invitó a entrar.

-Si está cerrado esperaré fuera – dijo Sara no muy convencida de si lo conveniente era entrar.

-No se preocupe – dijo el hombre con voz distendida - Pase. Abrimos en unos minutos, aún no se ha calentado la cafetera, pero es más agradable esperar dentro.

La madrugada estaba siendo fria, así que tras pensarlo unos segundos Sara entró y se sentó en la mesa más cercana a la puerta, deseando molestar lo menos posible.

El hombre terminó de barrer. Se acercó a las ventanas y una a una comenzó a subir las persianas. Una aureola de luz inundó todo el local dando un alo mágico al pequeño café mientras él apagaba las luces.

Aquel sitio tenía algo especial...

El hombre, que segundos antes había desaparecido tras la barra, de camino a lo que Sara supuso la cocina, se dirigió a ella con una libreta entre las manos.

-¿Qué es lo que desea tomar? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

-He quedado con alguien – dijo Sara-. Si no le importa, esperaré a que venga.

-Como desee – otra agradable sonrisa acompañó las palabras del camarero mientras se alejaba de ella.

Momentos después el hombre comenzó a entrar y salir de la cocina, tras la barra, con apetitosos dulces que colocaba en las cristaleras del mostrador ante la mirada atenta de Sara, quien apenas si se dio cuenta de que la puerta de entrada se abría, hasta que se encontró ante la figura de Gil Grissom vestido informalmente y con un maletín en su mano derecha.

Sara se encontraba fuera del alcance de visión de su jefe, a poca distancia suya, colocada tras la puerta recién abierta.

-Hola – dijo Sara animadamente, sonriendo al ver que había asustando a su jefe.

-No te había visto – dijo Grissom al girar hacia ella con la respiración un poco descompensada.

-Ya lo veo.

-¿Qué haces ahí escondida? – una expresión curiosa se pintó en la cara de Gil.

-Esperándote.

-No llego tarde – afirmó el hombre.

-Yo llegué pronto – dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

-Muévete – Gil reafirmó sus palabras con un movimiento de cabeza - Esa mesa no es buena.

-Grisson siguió camino hacia una mesa cerca de uno de los ventanales. Sara le siguió en silencio, y mientras los dos comensales aún se estaban acomodando el camarero ya se encontraba todo dispuesto para tomarles nota.

-Hola Fernando – dijo Gil con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-Señor Grissom, es un placer volver a verlo... sobre todo tan bien acompañado – dijo el hombre pasando la mirada hacia Sara que le sonrió halagada y extrañada por la ligera familiaridad de la situación-. Hacía mucho que no venía.

-La deducción de Sara fue inmediata. Grissom conocía bien ese local. Así que tal vez, sólo tal vez, la razón de que su jefe la hubiera llevado allí no fuera sólo la de esconderla. Eso la hizo sentir bien, y una sonrisa tonta se pintó en su cara.

-No he tenido mucho tiempo últimamente – comentó Grissom a Fernando sin dar mucha importancia a sus propias palabras.

-¿Desea tomar lo de siempre? – preguntó Fernando.

-No... – dijo Grissom cogiendo la carta que estaba encima de la mesa - había pensado que podíamos tomar...

-¿Lo de siempre?. Una luz se encendió en la cabeza de Sara. Aquello se ponía interesante por momentos. ¿Qué podría ser lo de siempre?

-¿Qué es lo de siempre?

La vena cotilla de Sara pudo con ella, de repente no se le antojo quedarse con las ganas de saber qué era lo que normalmente Grissom tomaba en aquel lugar. Su cara mostraba curiosidad en estado puro cuando Fernando miró hacia Grissom como esperando a que él le dijera si era menester develar dicha información, pero Grissom ni siquiera había levantado la mirada de la carta cuando pronunció en tono casual:

Una buena taza de chocolate con leche bien espeso y un trozo de la tarta especial de la casa. ¡Exquisita! – con está ultima palabra, Gil levantó la cabeza en dirección a Fernando, para remarcar con más énfasis lo realmente buena que estaba la tarta.

Mientras, Sara sólo tenía una palabra en la cabeza. Chocolate. Ese sí que era un descubrimiento interesante. A Gil, que había vuelto con interés a la carta, le gustaba el chocolate. ¡¡¡Uhhh!!!

-Suena bien – dijo Sara mirando al camarero-.Yo quiero eso.

-¿No quieres probar el "Maravilloso mundo de sabores?" -dijo Gil mirando hacia Sara y señalando en la carta la sección de desayunos, mientras Sara con un gesto de la cara le hacia entender que prefería el chocolate-. Pues trae dos – sentenció Grissom mirando hacia Fernando.

-Ahora mismo.

Fernando se fue, y antes de que nada más pudiera pasar, por la puerta entró una joven que no tendría la mayoría de edad. Su cabellera era larga, negra y estaba atada en una cola de caballo trenzada. Llevaba jeans y una cazadora vaquera encima de una camiseta que parecía de animadora. Al ver a la pareja en la mesa, sonrió a Grissom y se acercó hacia ellos.

-Gil¡cuánto tiempo! – dijo dando un beso en la mejilla a Grissom. Luego se quedó mirando a Sara y con una sonrisa en la boca prosiguió - Encantada – y le dio dos besos-. Soy Sandra Gutiérrez – Sara sonrió, aunque se encontraba bastante desorientada. ¡¿Esa chica había besado en la mejilla a su jefe?!- Aunque todos me llaman Sandy.

-Sara Sidle – acertó a decir la CSI.

-¿Qué tal estás? – dijo Gil dirigiéndose a Sandy, quien toda emocionada arrastró una silla y se sentó con ellos .

-Muy bien – su cara estaba iluminada - ¿Te lo ha dicho ya mi padre? –Grissom negó con la cabeza mientras ella seguía hablando- ¡¡Me han cogido en Princeton!! – su tono de voz aumentó dos tonos-. Voy a estudiar Ciencias Naturales. A lo mejor me hago una entomóloga famosa- dijo poniendo una divertida cara de interesante.

-No me extrañaría – dijo Grissom tranquilo con una ligera sonrisa, mientras observaba orgulloso la alegría de la joven, que a Sara se le antojaba que no pensaba callar.

-No lo hubiera conseguido sin ti – otro giro en la conversación-. Se quedaron prendados del ensayo sobre la Hormiga Negra Argentina que les mandé y no hubiera conseguido los datos sin tu ayuda – la joven tomó aire y miró a Grissom como quien mira a un Dios con los ojos enrojecidos de la emoción- ¡¡Me han concedido una beca completa!!. Me pagan hasta la pasta de dientes...

-¡¡Sandy!!

La voz de su padre llamándola desde la cocina hizo que Sandy callara y se restregara los ojos secándose las incipientes lágrimas.

-No molestes a la clientela – parafraseo la joven a su padre y de nuevo miró a Grissom – Es que no se cansa de decirlo. Ahora vuelvo.

Una nueva sonrisa iluminó su cara mientras desaparecía por detrás de la barra. Sara, que había observado toda la escena en silencio, se quedó mirando a Grissom esperando algo que le diera a entender que aquello sí había pasado. Gil Grissom tenía algo además del trabajo, por ahora medía más o menos lo que ella y llevaba una bonita trenza.

-Es una chica estupenda – dijo Gil con toda la naturalidad del mundo dirigiéndose de forma casual a Sara- Su padre es muy discreto, pero ella es un volcán – la mirada de Grissom se quedó perdida en el pasado- Cuando la conocí llevaba dos trenzas... era una niña muy despierta– una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su cara- Es muy lista y muy trabajadora. Antes de ir al instituto, por las mañanas, ayuda a su padre a abrir el local. Luego por las tardes también viene. Le da tiempo a ser animadora y a sacar matricula de honor en casi todo.

Sara creyó no equivocarse al notar orgullo en las palabras de Grissom. De repente dos fuertes sentimientos le cruzaron el alma, por un lado la envidia mal sana hacia esa chica que había rozado sus labios contra la mejilla de su jefe. El carácter que la joven tenía le había acercado más de lo que ella nunca había estado de él. Por otro, un amor aún más grande hacia el hombre que tenía delante, por ser capaz de sentir, más de lo que ella había podido imaginar.

-Me tienes sorprendida – dijo sin apenas pensar.

-¿Y eso? – la cara de Grissom era de autentica extrañeza, lo que descolocó aún más a Sara.

-¡¡Tienes vida aparte del trabajo!!

-Sólo este sitio – fue su escueta respuesta.

Sara agachó un poco la cabeza perturbada. Se sentía muy desconcertada por la actitud abierta de Grissom. Tanto tiempo esperando saber un poco más sobre él y ahora un montón de nueva información que parecía que no iba a parar de manar, se agolpaba en su cabeza. A cada pregunta, una respuesta sincera y escueta de Gil. En su estilo. Todo muy raro teniendo en cuenta que el mayor estilo de Grissom, siempre fue sólo hablar de trabajo.

-Creí que habías quedado aquí conmigo para que nadie nos viera juntos... – dijo ella un poco avergonzada intentando acompañar la sinceridad de su jefe.

Gil se sorprendió ante la confesión. ¿Tal vez demasiadas confesiones en poco tiempo¿Pero acaso no era aquello lo que había buscado?

-¿Por qué a mi? - fueron las siguientes palabras de Sara tentando la buena racha de jugar a la verdad - Esto es mucho viniendo de ti.

Gil no supo qué contestar. No sabía si estaba dispuesto a contarle sus motivaciones de las últimas horas. Ni siquiera él estaba muy convencido de que sus motivaciones fueran muy cuerdas o justas.

-Tú compartiste tu vida... – fue la respuesta de Gil, sincera y poco comprometida.

Como era de esperar, Sara se tomó la respuesta esquiva en ese pequeño oasis de confianza, por donde no era.

-No quiero compasión – dijo con un poco de frialdad la joven.

-No es compasión – mientras contestaba con paciencia, Gil se preguntó a si mismo cómo decirlo más claro sin poner del todo al descubierto su postura- Es información por información... Ya sabes lo de las montañas rusas...- sonrió- ¿Sabías que me gustaba el cine negro?

-¡Montañas rusas! – una sonrisa distraída se dibujo en los labios de Sara mientras recordaba-. No me acordaba... Me extrañó mucho esa confesión por tu parte.

-Tú aquel día no confesaste nada – dijo Gil mirando fijamente a la joven con un deje de tristeza, recordando el momento.

-Sabías más de mi que yo.

El ambiente se endureció mientras ambos enfrentaban sus miradas. Aquellos días del pasado fueron duros para Sara. Fue una de las veces en que el acercamiento amistoso vino por parte de Grissom y ella... lo aplastó.

-Eres previsible – la mirada de Grissom seguía fija en los ojos de Sara.

-Creí que era una pistola de gatillo flojo a punto de disparar – media sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Sara, que ni por un momento apartó la vista de Gil, pero que empezaba a necesitar un poco de distancia en esa conversación.

-Eso también – la media sonrisa de la joven fue acompañada por la de Gil.

-No das el pego como amante de emociones fuertes.

Grissom la miró alzando una ceja amenazante con la pregunta velada de por qué él no daba el pego como amante de emociones fuertes. Sara dejó de sonreír al ver la reacción de su jefe y decidió seguir adelante.

-Una confesión – Gil la miró curioso-. A mi también me gustan mucho las montañas rusas – la joven mientras hablaba se iba perdiendo en un lugar oculto en sus más internos pensamientos-. Cuanto más altas, más rápidas y más peligrosas, mejor. Es en el único sitio donde tienes derecho a gritar con ganas. Fuerte. Sin privar en esfuerzos a tu garganta... – La mirada de Sara se quedó entristecida ante su última confesión, pero Grissom no pensaba permitir que aquella amena conversación acabara con una lágrima saliendo de los ojos de ella. Aún no estaba preparado para poder volver a verla llorar.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no te gusta el cine? – dijo Gil cambiando el tema de conversación con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Para mí el cine murió con Billy Wilder – dijo Sara distraída, segundos después, volviendo a su realidad actual y a aquella cafetería tan llena de sorpresas-. ¿Has visto "La vida privada de Sherlock Holmes"?

La mirada de Sara de nuevo se clavó en Gil. Aquel juego de confesiones veladas acababa de comenzar de nuevo. Los dos guardaban demasiadas cosas sólo para sí mismos. No sólo eran adictos al trabajo, es que nadie había visto nunca el otro lado de su moneda, seguramente porque ellos siempre se afanaban en esconderla.

Gil sonrió y se preguntó para sí mismo, si realmente Sara estaría preparada para saber cuando fue la última vez que vio esa película.

**IV – B. El sentido del humor de Billy Wilder.**

**Invierno 1995/96. ****Un día después de la última vez que estuvimos en este invierno.**

Eran las 10 de la noche de un sábado cualquier en Las Vegas. Gil Grissom y Catherine Willows paseaban sin demasiada prisa por el centro menos comercial de la ciudad. El Strip estaba bastante lejos, el ruido, las luces... nada parecía pertenecer a la tranquila calle por la que en esos momento paseaban en una refrescante noche de invierno, tras haber pasado la velada en compañía de Eddie.

La cena había terminado bastante bien.

Eddie insinuó que no se esperaba que fuera justamente Grissom quien ocupara su lugar en la cama de su mujer. Algo de que a Cath le gustaba mucho el movimiento. La nueva prometida de Eddie era como la Barbie Malibú. Muy mona, pero no dijo ni una palabra, sólo sabía asentir con la cabeza.

Eddie sí que decía en serio lo de la custodia compartida y la champaña se derramó "accidentalmente" sobre su traje cuando comentó que se pensaba casar en cuanto el divorcio fuera efectivo.

Cath le cruzó la cara de un bofetón a su ex marido cuando la llamó puta delicadamente y la acusó de ser una mala madre, y Grissom la terminó sacando del restaurante, casi a la fuerza, para que no cometiera un asesinato.

Lo dicho, la cena había terminado bastante bien.

Realmente, lo mejor de la cena sin lugar a dudas era el hecho de que ya se hubiera terminado y de que por la tanto Cath ya llevara hiperventilando en la calle unos minutos.

Una ráfaga de aire frío cruzó la calle y se chocó con la pareja, consiguiendo que Cath se estremeciera ligeramente.

-No entiendo por qué dejamos el coche en el restaurante – fueron las primeras palabras pronunciadas por Cath desde que perdieron de vista el restaurante y a Eddie.

-Necesitabas que te diera el aire – dijo Grissom mirándola con ojos comprensivos.

-Lo que necesito es un ex marido normal – dijo Cath con un poco de furia y bastante taciturnamente mientras su mirada se iba hacia algún lugar en el infinito de la noche.

-Tengo entendido que de esos no hay – fue la sorprendente respuesta de Gil, que muy serio estaba buscando en el infinito el punto donde Cath había puesto su atención.

-¿A sí? – Cath se paró en seco y buscó la mirada de Grissom que se la devolvió al instante.

-Sí – reafirmó Gil sus palabras-. Es romperse el matrimonio y convertirse todos en monstruos de dos cabezas.

Cath se rió, ya no sólo por el comentario, sino por la seriedad con la que Gil lo había pronunciado.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes sentido del humor? – fue lo siguiente que salió de la boca de la joven que miraba con atención a Gil.

-No lo tengo – el hombre levantó los hombros para reafirmar que la pregunta de Cath no tenía respuesta mientras miraba con total atención cada expresión de su rostro-. Tú me haces decir esas cosas – Cath se sorprendió ante tal confesión -. He conseguido que te rieras – sentenció Gil con dulzura.

La cara de la joven se iluminó y regaló a Grissom una bella sonrisa. Los dos volvieron a caminar juntos y acompasados mientras miraban al infinito, a los pocos segundos ella comenzó a hablar de nuevo y con rotundidad afirmó.

-Eddie es horrible.

-Lo sé – dijo Gil con un deje de tristeza mientas su mirada seguía fija en algún lugar muy lejos de aquel sitio-. Es que él tiene tres cabezas – dijo al final parando y mirando a Cath fijamente con una media sonrisa muy seductora-. No me gusta verte triste. No me gusta lo que te hace Eddie.

Cath le sonrió y le cogió fuerte del brazo. Le medio empujó a seguir caminando, pero se acurrucó cerca de su hombro.

-Siempre he tenido una tendencia alarmante por hombres que no me convienen... Si lo miro con frialdad tú eres el único hombre que me ha merecido la pena conocer...

Cath no levantó la cabeza mientras decía estas palabras. Notó que Gil la miraba profundamente y con expectación, pero no se atrevió a levantar la cabeza para encontrarse con los radiantes ojos azules de Gil, teniendo que ser consecuente con lo que acababa de decir. No quería sufrir más. No estaba preparada para nada más, pero pocos segundos antes de pronunciar aquellas palabras, le pareció justo que Gil supiera lo importante que él era para ella.

Después el silencio se hizo entre ellos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Ambos seguían caminando juntos por las calles de Las Vegas. Ella seguía enganchada a su brazo y él había vuelto a mirar al infinito, mientras sentía a su lado el cuerpo de aquella mujer maravillosa.

-¿Sabes qué me haría sentir bien ahora? – la voz de Cath volvió a resonar en los oídos de Gil, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de responder que no lo sabía pero que le encantaría saberlo, Cath volvió a hablar- Que me contaras lo más tonto que hayas hecho en tu vida...- Cath sonrió hacia la inmensidad- Así lo de casarme con Eddie pasará a la lista de tonterías menores.

Gil se quedó en silencio, pensando sin poder recordar ninguna tontería que pudiese ayudar a Cath. Él era tan racional. Él nunca hacía tonterías.

Recordó aquella vez que la reina del baile de su instituto le invitó al baile y él le dijo que no podía ir porque aquella noche eclosionarían unas larvas de araña que tenía en observación, y también el hecho de no haber ido a su propia graduación por una conferencia que daba un maestro forense.

No había podido olvidar la cara de decepción de su madre, mientras le contaba lo humillante que había sido estar allí sentada, esperando a que su hijo apareciera y se graduara, cosa que no sucedió.

Grissom recordaba, como si la situación fuera actual, la tristeza que sintió ante aquella reprimenda de su madre. La mujer parecía no entender que esa conferencia podía cambiar su vida... En la graduación sólo le entregarían un papel.

Y es que Gil no había podido olvidar aquellos momentos, pero seriamente creía que aquellos, al igual que otros, no suponían tonterías de su parte. El problema es que el resto del mundo daba demasiada importancia a cosas intrascendentales.

Tonterías.

¿Qué era lo más tonto que había hecho nunca?

Fuera de llevar como cinco minutos pensando en silencio sobre alguno de sus errores más gordos mientras Cath le miraba, levantando una ceja entre llena de escepticismo y mosqueo en ciernes.

-¿Me estás queriendo decir que la única que hace estupideces aquí soy yo?

Esa pregunta figurada no le gustó a Gil. Parecía llevar a terrenos pantanosos, lo que hizo que su cabeza diera con la luz inmediatamente.

-Una vez por poco vuelo la casa de mi madre – dijo Gil todo serio y triunfante.

-Eso es lo que quería oír – dijo Cath con una leve sonrisa, mientras daba a entender a su compañero que siguiera.

-Tenía seis años – la cara de Gil era de profunda concentración en el recuerdo.

-¡¡Seis años!! – la cara de Cath se mostró decepcionada- Eso no vale... esa es una edad muy temprana como para hacer el tonto conscientemente...

-Yo era un niño muy maduro... – prosiguió Gil muy serio- Además, es lo que hay... – una media sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios- O eso, o tu boda con Eddie...

-Vale... – asintió Cath con resignación - Sigue.

-Mi madre me regaló un juego de química tras el divorcio – Gil regresó a su historia-. Quería que estuviera entretenido. Y dio en el clavo.

-Yo hubiera preferido un tutu y clases de valet – dijo preparada para escuchar pero siempre dispuesta a intervenir.

-Tras hacer todos los experimentos del librito – Gil siguió como si la interrupción nunca se hubiera producido- lo primero que se me ocurrió fue empezar a mezclar todo lo que encontré por casa.

Cath sonrió, la imagen del pequeño genio Gil Grissom con su juego de química experimentando por casa, era más de lo que esperaba tener que imaginarse esa noche.

-Lógico – dijo ante el silencio de Gil que se la había quedado observando mientras ella parecía absorta en sus pensamientos de pequeños Gil, que en vez de jugar en el parque investigaban reacciones químicas- Yo a esa edad mezclaba el lavavajillas con agua, para hacer pompas de jabón – dijo Cath divertida mientras escenificaba su proeza infantil y al final soplaba por un supuesto pompero imaginario-. Aquello era magia.

Gil sonrió y tras sentirse contento con la nueva interrupción, ya que ésta le hacia participe de que ella le escuchaba, prosiguió.

-Puse en pequeños tarros muestras significativas y mezcladas de limpia cristales, lavavajillas, limpia hornos, quita grasas, fertilizante de jardín... hice como 25 muestreos y las coloqué ordenadamente encima de la mesa del garaje – Cath se empezó a reír y tuvo que pararse en mitad del camino. Grissom se quedó sorprendido, esa no era una interrupción típica- ¿Qué pasa?

-Lo siento... – se disculpó Cath intentando evitar la risa- es que... nada. Sigue, sigue... – dijo tras por fin conseguir controlar su hilaridad y volviendo a caminar.

-No... dilo – le dijo Gil como pegado al suelo mirándola muy seriamente- Comparte tu información conmigo.

-¿Sabes que están reponiendo McGyver? – Gil la miró sin saber adónde se dirigía aquella conversación, así que Cath siguió mientras los dos comenzaban a caminar de nuevo- El otro día preparó una bomba a base de limpia hornos y fertilizante de jardín, creí que los guionistas me estaban vacilando... – dijo mientras de nuevo tuvo que evitar una carcajada.

Gil puso los ojos en blanco y tomando una actitud resignada intento terminar su historia para que Cath pudiera reír en paz. Aquello le parecía un poco humillante, pero realmente le encantaba ver reír así a Cath.

-Según abrí la puerta hubo una corriente que tiró varias muestras bajo el coche de mi madre. La pequeña mezcla explotó con tan buena suerte que llegó al deposito de gasolina del coche y entonces el coche voló, llevándose por delante la pared del garaje y el salón de la vecina...

Cath comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia tras el final de la historia y viendo la cara completamente seria de Gil al contarla... quien parecía convencido que la mayor tontería de su historia ya la había realizado con 6 años. Demasiado presuntuoso.

-Lo siento. Eso no es divertido – dijo Cath recomponiéndose de su ataque de risa- Te podías haber matado. O a alguien. Mi pequeño delincuente juvenil – dijo mientras le acariciaba ligeramente la cara.

-Supongo que eso nunca hubiera pasado si hubiera visto McGyver – dijo Gil con un tono ligeramente divertido parado frente a Cath que le miraba a los ojos directamente.

-De todos modos, en esta anécdota infantil hay un problema. ¿Cuál fue tu tontería? El azar jugo en tu contra y la suerte a tu favor. Eras un niño... – dijo la joven condescendientemente.

-El azar no existe – dijo Gil como quien dice palabra sagrada-. Tampoco la suerte – y entonces fue cuando la autocrítica exacerbada se manifestó-. Un buen científico hubiera cuidado mejor sus muestras.

Cath le miró entre asombrada, patidifusa y con algo que era incredulidad en sus ojos y como quien dice una obviedad, afirmó:

-¡¡Tenías seis años!!.

-Y jugaba con fuego – Grissom seguía acompañado por aquella autocrítica tan poco útil.

-Estás loco – dijo ella aún sin poder creer del todo lo que su colega insinuaba- Lo estabas de niño y lo estás ahora – la expresión de ella también se volvió seria- Compadezco a tu madre.

-Nunca me escapé de casa... – dijo él frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos con una expresión desafiante que le mostraba entre ofendido y ultrajado, pero no excesivamente enfadado.

-¿Y? – preguntó ella con retórica- ¿Sabes una cosa? – puso los brazos en jarras y aceptó el desafío-. Me encanta mi vida... – dijo ella llena de convencimiento- Sobre todo me ha encantado vivirla – Gil seguía parado, callado, con los brazos cruzados escuchando con atención a su amiga- Me quedo con todas mis tonterías, con todas, desde haberme largado de casa con 16 hasta haberme casado con Eddie. Si no me hubiera largado, jamás hubiera parado en Las Vegas, no hubiera conocido a Eddie y nunca hubiera tenido a Lindsey. No te hubiera conocido. Tal vez estaría del otra lado de la ley u ordeñando vacas. Pero Gil, si tu gran tontería es esa... – una mirada divertida de desaprobación salió de los ojos de Cath dirección a los de Gil- Tienes un problema. No has vivido – la cara de Gil mostraba sorpresa y algo que parecía diversión ante la reprimenda. Después de todo había conseguido que Cath se sintiera mejor- Yo por lo menos aún no he casi matado a alguien.

-Hasta esta noche – sentenció Gil.

-Pero eso ha sido porque paso demasiado tiempo contigo – una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en su cara-. Los científicos estáis todos locos...

-Y las rubias sois todas unas balas perdidas – dijo Gil con una media sonrisa que trataba de mostrar enfado, sin mucho éxito.

La afirmación de Gil pilló a Cath de improviso, pero su reacción fue inmediata. Una sonrisa picara se dibujó en el rostro de la joven y con una voz seductora cambió el curso de la conversación.

-Tal vez eso juegue a tu favor.

Gil se le quedó mirando como quien mira a un fantasma, analizando pormenorizadamente lo que esas últimas palabras podían llegar a decir. Cath sabía que su última intervención había descolocado a Grissom, pero siempre quiso saber por qué no era capaz de descolocarle del todo, así que con un tono más casual continuó:

-En todos estos años nunca he conseguido sacarte los colores...

-Y no lo conseguirás – dijo él con una media sonrisa, consciente de que muchas veces ella había intentado intencionadamente sacarle los colores- Hay gente que no se pone roja – dijo convencido de sus palabras- Eso está científicamente probado – un pensamiento rápido paso por su cabeza-. Además, yo tampoco te he visto nunca sonrojarte.

-Pero eso es porque nunca me has dicho nada lo suficientemente fuerte... – la cara de Cath se iluminó y una abierta sonrisa se pintó en su cara mientras hablaba- Ten en cuenta que he trabajado en un club de streap tease, si quieres verme roja tendrás que esmerarte... – su mirada se clavó en la de él y con un todo desafiante e increíblemente provocativo continuó - Desde aquí te digo que yo sí tengo colores. Inténtalo... Si lo consigues tendrás premio – sus ojos seguían fijos en los de él.

Gil se sintió acalorado mientras por un momento el posible premio se le pasó por la cabeza. Ella le agarró de nuevo del brazo y le obligó a seguir caminando mientras sonreía para sus adentros. Si Gil no se había sonrojado en aquel momento, ciertamente sería porque su rostro era incapaz de hacerlo.

-Por cierto – dijo ella con la intención de traerle de nuevo a la realidad - Si querías secuéstrame me podías haber avisado y me hubiera puesto calzado más cómodo – Gil se la quedó mirando con una expresión excesivamente sorprendida, suma de aquello y de todo lo anterior. Ella centró el tema- ¿Se puede saber dónde vamos? Por aquí no hay un cine...

-Sí que lo hay. En la siguiente calle.

La ceja de ella se levantó más de lo normal, ya que estaba bastante convencida de que nunca había ido al cine por aquella zona.

-¿Qué me llevas a ver? – la curiosidad se notaba en su voz.

-¿Has visto alguna vez "La vida privada de Sherlock Holmes"?

Ella sonrió mientras negaba que la hubiera visto con un movimiento de cabeza, ante la expresión seria de él, y volvió a mirar al frente mientras entraban en una calle estrecha donde se podía divisar un pequeño cine sin luminosos y con un cartel cerca de la taquilla donde se leía: "La vida privaba de Sherlock Holmes" de Billy Wilder.

**IV – C. Cerdos y demás animales de granja.**

**En la actualidad.**

El desayuno estaba transcurriendo tranquilo y sin incidentes. El chocolate estaba en su punto y la tarta especial de la casa era de queso, suave, dulce y tenía una capa de mermelada de frambuesa por encima.

Sandy la había traído hacía menos de media hora. La joven no había vuelto a insistir en hablar con Gil en cuanto el local comenzó a llenarse de gente, lo que hizo respirar tranquila a Sara.

¿Quién podía imaginar que había en Las Vegas tantos trasnochadores o madrugadores amantes de las exquisiteces de aquel lugar?

La conversación de los dos CSI se había mantenido entre bocado de tarta y sorbo de chocolate en una cordialidad amistosa que a Sara le hacía sentir bien y que a Gil le había permitido volver a tomar las riendas de la conversación, las cuales se le habían escapado momentáneamente por culpa de Sherlock Holmes.

Alguna sonrisa cómplice y alguna confesión infantil se mezclaron con el chocolate, mientras Sara escuchaba atenta con los codos apoyados en la mesa, sus muñecas sujetando su rostro y los ojos clavados en su interlocutor.

-¡¿Volaste la cochera?! – Sara levantó las manos a la altura de su cabeza ensalzando sus palabras y su sorpresa, mientras una sonrisa curiosa se pintaba en su cara ante la confesión de su jefe.

-Sí – contestó Grissom con seriedad- Y lo peor de todo es que yo estaba dentro.

-¡¡No!! – los ojos de Sara se abrieron como platos deseando escuchar el resto de la historia.

-Sí – volvió a repetir Grissom y con tono casual prosiguió ante la curiosidad de su joven acompañante-. Milagrosamente no me pasó nada, pero parte del coche de mi madre se empotró contra el salón de la Sra. Lewis, la vecina. Me llamó delincuente juvenil – terminó Gil acompañando su afirmación con una leve sonrisa.

-No me extraña.

-Tenía 6 años – se quiso excusar el hombre-. Sólo quería saber qué pasaba si se mezclaba el fertilizante de jardín con el limpia hornos – y devolvió su atención al desayuno.

Sara se quedó pensativa mientras una sonrisa traviesa cruzaba por su cara. Ella no tenía que imaginarse a aquel niño curioso haciendo trastadas con su juego de química, le veía claramente reflejado en el hombre que tenía delante. En la curiosidad que siempre mostraba en cada nuevo trabajo.

Sin embargo, aquellos nuevos descubrimientos eran muy interesantes para ella y es que a pesar de todo, ella también había sido una niña Grissom. Demasiado inteligente como para ser niña y demasiado niña como para poder controlar su vida, incluso al hacerse mayor.

Demasiado trabajo. La excusa siempre había sido demasiado trabajo. Y odiaba aquella excusa, porque ser CSI para ella era más que un trabajo, era el aire que respiraba para poder vivir. Pero necesitaba algo más, un complemente al trabajo.

Sin él había sido feliz, pero desde que le conoció, supo que le faltaba esa parte de su puzzle y eso la había vuelto un poco más infeliz.

Había caído en el querer pero no poder de Grissom y ahora se encontraba entre una maraña de sentimientos antiguos y presentes que no la dejaban ni siquiera respirar ese aire que ella necesitaba para poder vivir.

Entre sus pensamientos inconexos volvió a su mente el fertilizante de jardín y una idea se plantó rápidamente en su cabeza, lo cual hizo que sus ojos se vistieran con un brillo especial y que de nuevo una sonrisa divertida cruzara su rostro.

Se apoyó completamente en el respaldo de su silla, mientras con tono intelectual decía:

-Si mezclas fertilizante de jardín y limpia hornos, explota.

-Eso lo sé ahora – sentenció Grissom, para acto seguido seguir con su desayuno.

Sara miró con interés como su jefe rebañaba su taza de chocolate con precisión matemática mientras pensaba si desvelarle o no, que ella ya sabía aquello, y que por lo tanto, por primera vez en muchos meses él no era su primera fuente de información.

-McGyver hizo una bomba con esos ingredientes básicos en algún momento de su historia televisiva como McGyver – terminó diciendo Sara muy seria y con tono de científica experimentada que tiene bien comprobados sus datos.

Grissom levantó el rostro de su desayuno para mirar fijamente a Sara. Con lentitud dejó la taza en el plato, se echó para atrás, respiró hondo y mientras Sara se preparaba para lo que parecían que iban a ser sacrosantas palabras, dijo bastante molesto.

-¿Es que todo el mundo ha visto esa serie?

Sara se quedó cortada. La cara de Gil la invitaba a reírse, pero realmente su jefe parecía estar hablando en serio. Entre todas las contestaciones que podía haber esperado de él, al haberle confesado tener datos científicos adquiridos de una serie de televisión, esa era la única que no se esperaba.

-¿Algo en contra de Richard Dean Anderson? – Sara preguntó divertida intentando no dejar escapar demasiado su sonrisa.

-No – la ironía Grissom había vuelto-. No tengo el placer. Debo de ser el único ser en este universo que no conoce a ese tal McGyver.

-Pues te hubiera gustado – Sara prosiguió con una sonrisa- Era muy apañado. Sabía mucho de todo, como tú, y siempre tenía una respuesta a tiempo – Sara se ahorro el siguiente "como tú", pero se hizo patente-. Si no fuera por su afición a las emociones fuertes – el rostro de Sara mostraba picardía- seríais almas gemelas.

-Muy graciosa.

Sara sonrió de medio lado y se mordió ligeramente el labio mientras miraba a su jefe directamente.

Gil le devolvió la sonrisa. Se lo estaba pasando realmente bien y acababa de olvidar la razón por la cual ellos dos dejaron de mantener esas distendidas conversaciones hacia ya tiempo.

Durante unos segundos el silenció se hizo patente. Las miradas eran fijas hasta que Gil apartó la vista de la joven y la dirigió a su último trozo de pastel, el cual desapareció de su plato, mientras Sara empezaba a rebañar su taza de chocolate.

-Creo que deberíamos de hablar de trabajo – dijo Grissom mientras recuperaba su aspecto enteramente profesional.

-Es la primera vez que no me alegra oír esas palabras – en el rostro de Sara se pintó una pequeña mueca de disgusto, pero con una sonrisa continuó - Debías de ser un niño muy rico. Con tus gafitas, tu juego de química...

-Y las gaviotas muertas – añadió Grissom con un gesto de disconformidad- Apuesto a que mi madre no me llamaría rico precisamente. Le di muchos problemas – dijo Gil con algo parecido a triste aceptación.

-Eras un genio.

Sara le sonrió con complicidad. Grissom de repente viajó al pasado y recordó a flashes todos esos momentos en los que su madre no supo que hacer con él. El psicólogo del colegio lo único que le decía es que los genios eran así...

Sara vio que Gil se perdía en algún lugar de su mente con una expresión taciturna y decidió intervenir.

-¿De qué vas a hablar en la conferencia?

Grissom volvió al segundo a la realidad al oír la voz de Sara. La miró y allí descubrió de nuevo su sonrisa. Hacía tanto que no la veía sonreír tan seguido. Ella le entendía tan bien. Se le había olvidado lo fácil que era hablar con su joven pupila sin que un caso estuviera por medio, siempre sonreía y asentía... o a veces le rebatía tan duramente sus teorías que no podía entender que le estuviera sonriendo.

Sara tenía 21 años cuando él la conoció y aquella mujer que tenía enfrente sólo era un recuerdo de la joven que había conocido. De aquella que le miraba con admiración, pero que era capaz de rebatir sus palabras con hileras enormes de datos científicos y sonrisas que iluminaban cualquier estancia. Consciente de que en gran parte era culpa suya que ella ya no sonriera, le devolvió la sonrisa y comentó:

-De cerdos...

-Bueno – Sara le miró divertida- por lo menos son más grandes que las moscas – la joven sonrió abiertamente recordando aquella época en la que Gil era su amigo y no ese desconocido que estaba redescubriendo en aquel momento frente a ella.

Él se dispuso a explicarse. Se aclaró la voz y empezó a hablar:

-El Congreso es sobre entomología – Sara frunció el entrecejo- Ya sé que no es lo tuyo – afirmó Grissom con media sonrisa- Tranquila. Me han pedido que hable sobre los efectos prácticos de la entomología en la ciencia forense.

Sara asintió con la cabeza, dándose por enterada de por donde iban los tiros y Gil prosiguió:

-Ya sabes, hay que convencer a los jóvenes cerebros de este país de que la entomología es útil, además de ser una bella disciplina – Sara hizo un gesto gracioso con los ojos al oír las últimas y convencidas palabras de su jefe.

-Eso sin duda – dijo Sara con rotundidad y un gesto tajante y divertido de sus brazos.

Gil apartó los platos, colocó su maletín sobre sus piernas y antes de que pudiera terminar de sacar unos papeles, apareció rauda Sandy con una sonrisa a limpiar la mesa y llevarse los platos.

-¿Todo bien? – preguntó muy sonriente mirando hacia sus dos clientes mientras acicalaba la mesa.

-Todo bien – dijo Gil complaciente.

-Todo muy bueno – secundó Sara.

-Me alegro.

La joven marcó más aún su sonrisa dirigida a Grissom y desapareció al instante con la bandeja llena de aquello que ya sobraba en la mesa. Sara estaba asombrada con esa chica, no sabía bien si por su eficiencia o porque su sonrisa hacia Grissom la ponía tontamente celosa.

-Esto si que es buen servicio.

Gil le sonrió levemente de medio lado y asintió con la cabeza, adivinando a grandes rasgos lo que podía pasar por la cabeza de Sara. Tras años sin haber conseguido penetrar en su mirada de repente todo era como muy esclarecedor mientras terminaba de sacar unos papeles del maletín y los colocaba sobre la mesa.

-¿Te acuerdas del caso de Kay Shelton?

-¿Bromeas? – Sara levantó una ceja.

-¿Podrás con ello? – preguntó Gil con seria preocupación y cierto aire paternalista que a Sara la desagrado ligeramente.

-Mientras no me hagas comer carne – dijo seria, mirándole fijamente a los ojos con algo parecido a rencor acumulado en la mirada.

-Sé que ya no masticas cecina.

-¡¿Te diste cuenta?!- dijo ella haciéndose la sorprendida y llena de ironía.

-No sólo de eso – Gil se puso serio de repente y algo parecido a la culpabilidad se dibujo en su cara-. Aunque reconozco que hubo una época no muy lejana en la que no me enteraba de nada.

-Sabías que masticaba cecina, pero no te diste cuenta de que me había vuelto vegetariana – el rostro de Sara palideció un poco, sus palabras eran el recuerdo de algo que realmente la había dolido mucho. Era el recuerdo de que un día en su pasado lo que había habido entre Gil y ella se había roto, apenas dejando nada a parte de cierta cordialidad profesional.

-Lo siento – la mirada de Gil se clavó como un dardo en los ojos de Sara.

Aquellas palabras escuetas, sencillas y sinceras recorrieron velozmente el camino hasta la conciencia de Sara, qué sin poder poner oposición a la fuerza de la mirada triste de su acompañante le perdonó incluso aquello que nunca hizo.

-Olvidado – un pequeño brillo salió de los ojos de Sara intentando contagiar a los de Gil - Fue una mala época.

Teniendo en cuenta que desde aquella época a la actual no habían dejado de pasar por malas épocas, la afirmación segura y llena de buenas intenciones de ella le llamó increíblemente la atención, pero fue sin lugar a dudas la sonrisa que le dedicó acompañando sus palabras la que le anunció que tal vez en aquellos momentos estaba finalizando una gran y larga mala época.

Sara notó algo extraño en la mirada de Gil, no pudo discernir que nueva luz se había pintado en sus ojos, pero la mirada que la dedicó fue bella a la par que interrogante. Sara se sintió desconcertada por un momento y con una mirada cómplice volvió al comienzo:

-¿Quieres que me enfrente a mis miedos?

-No - contestó rápido Grissom ante el asombro de ella- Quiero que los superes – la mirada de ella reafirmó las intenciones de él, pero realmente la elección del caso nada había tenido que ver con aquello y así se lo quiso hacer saber- Creí que este caso te podría interesar, pero podemos cambiarlo. Lo vas a preparar tú - sonrió él con picardía a lo que ella le respondió con un gesto sensual y una voz dulce.

-Fue la primera vez que pasamos la noche juntos – Sara vio que Gil la iba a replicar, así que antes de que eso pasara continuó - Solos debajo de unas mantas.

-Estábamos con un cerdo – Gil sonrió.

-Que poco romántico eres – dijo Sara intentando mostrar cierto enfado inexistente. Al ver que Gil no perdía la sonrisa ella se la devolvió y con un tono profesional continuó- Ese es un buen caso práctico¿pero no sé si recuerdas que fueron otras pruebas las que mandaron al marido a la cárcel?.

-Hay que enseñar a dudar – Gil dijo sin titubear mirando directamente a los ojos de la joven.

-Y tú en eso eres un experto.

En las últimas horas y del fondo de algún lugar había renacido Gil Grissom. De aquel mismo lugar, o por lo menos parecido renacía con fuerza Sara Sidle. Aquellos que el primer alimento que compartieron fue saltamontes de chocolate. Ella nunca olvidó el gesto seriamente burlón de él ofreciéndoselos y él jamás pudo olvidar el rostro de ella aceptando gustosa.

**IV – D. Cine y Televisión.**

**Invierno 1995/96. ****A la salida del cine.**

La película había tenido más éxito del esperado por Gil, por la cara de su acompañante al entrar en el cine. Cath se había reído y Grissom se había divertido, de nuevo, con la mordaz crítica que Billy Wilder había propinado a uno de sus héroes infantiles.

El camino de regreso al coche no fue ni tan divertido, ni tan lleno de descubrimientos como el que les llevó al cine. La frescura de la noche se había convertido en viento helado y la temperatura estaba bajo cero para cuando salieron de la sala. Nada para lo que estuviera preparado el vestido de ella.

Cuando llegaron al coche, los dientes de Cath castañeteaban sin control mientras un hilo de su voz rezongaba sobre la idea de que Gil hubiese dejado el coche en el restaurante.

Grissom no se había atrevido a decir nada al respecto, pero minutos después ya dentro del coche con la calefacción encendida y el color carne volviendo al rostro de la joven, él se animó.

-Lo siento

-No te preocupes – dijo ella con lo que parecía cierto desinterés- La muerte por congelación no se considera delito en este Estado – dijo intentando poner el rostro y la voz con la que Grissom siempre la deslumbraba con nuevos datos, pero no lo consiguió.

Como réplica encontró la ceja de Grissom camino del pelo, lo que la hizo propinar una carcajada. El dato en cuestión no debía de ser del todo correcto.

-Por lo menos la película te ha gustado – dijo el hombre con una débil sonrisa mientras mantenía la vista puesta en la carretera.

-Estaba bien.

-Te prometí una película divertida.

-Pensé que me llevarías a ver Dos policías rebeldes – Gil alzó de nuevo la ceja dando a entender que desconocía aquella película – ¿La de Will Smith? – aquello no pareció aclarar mucho las ideas a Gil – Afro americano, ex protagonista de una serie de éxito, cantante de rap...

Gil puso un gesto extraño con la cara, reafirmando que no tenía ni idea de qué hablaba la joven mientras comentaba:

-Lo siento, no veo mucha televisión.

-No importa - dijo Cath con una sonrisa restando importancia al incidente, aunque entre lo de McGyver y aquello, una duda se quedó marcada en su rostro - Me tendré que plantear si yo la veo demasiado, ya sabes que con niños en casa... – para ella era tan obvio que cualquier ser humano conocería a Will Smith, pero bueno, Gil no era exactamente cualquier ser humano, así que con una sonrisa añadió – la rubia te hubiese gustado...

-¿Por? – dijo Gil pendiente de su acompañante, pero más de la carretera.

-Dicen que me parezco a ella – dijo la mujer con un toque mal disimulado de coquetería.

-Entonces habrá que ir a verla – dijo Grissom apartando momentáneamente la vista de la carretera para echarle un vistazo de admiración a su acompañante, que a punto estuvo de sacarle los colores.

El resto del viaje nada tuvo de reseñable. La verdad es que Cath se quedó un poco cortada e increíblemente maravillada con la última mirada de su acompañante y esa velada pero presente nueva invitación al cine. Lo cierto es que temió que cualquier comentario rompiera el momento, así que guardó silencio y bien sabido era, que si ella guardaba silencio, Grissom le acompañaría en el detalle.

Cath se sentía increíblemente halagada y esa era una sensación que desgraciadamente no vivía muy a menudo. Grissom aunque había veces que le sacaba de sus casillas le hacia sentir tan bien que la preocupaba.

No iba a engañarse, veía como Gil la miraba, ella también veía en él algo más que a su mejor amigo. Lo observaba como hombre cuando creía no ser observaba, consideraba las consecuencias que una relación con él conllevarían, pero sentir por él algo más que amistad era algo que no sabía si quería sentir.

Arriesgar lo que tenían era arriesgar la relación más duradera y saludable que nunca había tenido. Y siendo sensata, no veía muy claro que Gil tuviera mucho futuro como pareja y padre.

Le costaba tanto acercarse. Ella a veces pensaba que le daba miedo en cierta forma. Grissom tenía que aprender mucho de relaciones humanas y Cath ni se quería plantear lo que sería enseñarle a amar en el mundo real. Es posible que aquella fuera la mejor misión en la que podía invertir su tiempo, pero no se sentía tan fuerte... Tenía una niña de 5 años en casa y eso ya era bastante duro.

El viaje pasó rápido para Cath y antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta ya estaban frente a la puerta de su casa. No habían encontrado mucho trafico y era increíble lo tranquila que podía llegar a ser la ciudad de Las Vegas a varios kilómetros de los casinos.

Grissom paró el coche frente al número 203 de aquella calle perfectamente iluminada y se preparó para bajar, antes ni tan siquiera de que Cath reaccionara ante su nueva posición.

-No hace falta que me acompañes – dijo Cath al ver que Grissom habría la puerta del coche-, hace frío y estoy a diez metros.

-Te recogí en la puerta y te dejaré en la puerta – la sonrisa que Gil le regaló la dejo sin habla mientras el hombre salía del coche.

Cath no pudo por menos que sonreír cuando vio que Grissom más galante de lo que nunca había sido, le abría la puerta del coche. Es posible que él también hubiera estado pensando más de la cuenta en los últimos días.

Lo cierto es que su relación había crecido mucho y rápidamente tras el abandono de Eddie y ahora ambos se veían en un punto de inflexión que no sabía exactamente a donde les llevaba.

El corazón le latía tan fuerte a Cath cuando ambos llegaron a la puerta de su casa, que ella empezaba a sospechar que tal vez Gil podría escuchar su sonido. Grissom había sido prácticamente todo en los dos últimos años y de repente el conocimiento de ello la golpeó. Todas las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y seguramente le tocaba jugar a ella.

-Gracias – dijo levantando la vista hacia Gil y dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-No las merece – dijo Grissom sorprendido por el beso- De puerta a puerta.

-No – Cath negó con la cabeza desconcertando un poco más a Gil- No es eso – su mirada se clavó en los ojos azules de Grissom mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar más de la cuenta- Gracias por estar ahí. Por siempre estar ahí. No hubiera soportado esta noche sin ti.

Grissom era incapaz de dejar de mirar los ojos de Cath y en un gesto reflejo levantó la mano y acarició su rostro como en un suspiro.

-No me gusta lo que te hace Eddie.

-Supongo que algún día dejará de doler – dijo ella mientras agarraba con suavidad la mano de él, que estaba rozando su rostro. Él jamás había estado tan cerca de ella-. Sé que hay veces que me pongo insoportable y que te pongo en aprietos ante Brass. Que soy obstinada y a veces no escucho... pero quiero que sepas que eres lo mejor que tengo después de Lindsey. No hubiera sobrevivido sin ti tras el divorcio. Gracias.

Si por algún casual en aquel viaje en coche aún quedaba alguna carta bajo la mesa, Cath la acababa de descubrir. Gil se quedó como colapsado tras la sincera confesión de su amiga y no pudo reaccionar ante el segundo abrazo que Cath le daba en una semana.

Demasiado para él.

Cath, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, había soltado su mano y le agarraba con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Él, con los brazos caídos al costado de su tronco, apenas si podía moverse.

-¿Nadie te ha enseñado a abrazar? – dijo la joven levantando la cabeza con pena en el rostro.

Gil no pudo articular palabra mientras Cath le soltaba lentamente y acompañaba las manos del hombre por su espalda hasta sus omoplatos.

-Ahora aprieta- dijo en un susurro mientras ponía su cabeza sobre el hombro de Gil-. Estos abrazos sólo valen si eres capaz de escuchar el corazón.

Cath volvió a apretar a Gil en el mismo abrazo que antes le había brindado, mientras Grissom apretaba con fuerza y una lágrima molesta le salía de lo más hondo de su cuadriculada mente, al escuchar los acompasados latidos del corazón de Cath, junto a los suyos.

Demasiado para él.

**IV – E. Demasiado bueno como para acabar bien.**

**En la actualidad.**

La charla se había mantenido profesional pero distendida el resto del desayuno ya terminado y para cuando salieron del restaurante Sara llevaba en su corazón cada uno de los velados deseos hacia su jefe, que había aprendido a guardar bien profundos en los últimos años. En la cabeza un montón de datos sobre niños rubios de ojos claros, bichos y conferencias. Y en su mano el maletín de Grissom con todos los datos de las investigaciones que se realizaron para el caso de Kay Shelton.

Sara no quería hacerse ilusiones con el cambio radical de comportamiento de su jefe. Demasiado le había costado aceptar que Gil Grissom ya no era aquel hombre que la había prendando en Harvard y que la había enamorado en San Francisco sin pretenderlo seguramente, como para volver a caer en ese circulo autodestructivo que la había acompañado hasta hacía relativamente poco.

Pero lo cierto era que en los dos últimos días Grissom le había propuesto no sólo que le acompañase y le ayudase a preparar su conferencia, como en sus mejores épocas, si no que le había propuesto que ella le enseñara a necesitar.

Significara lo que significara aquello.

Ahora estaba convencida de que todo aquello no venía como continuación de la compasión que Grissom podía sentir por ella por culpa de los secretos que le había confesado. Porque seguido del ofrecimiento había vivido el mejor desayuno de la historia, acompañado por el escalofrío que sintió cuando Grissom rozó accidentalmente su mano al pasarle unos papeles hacía unos minutos.

Grissom había vuelto a ser Grissom y aquello la descolocaba.

Ella le conocía lo suficientemente bien como para poderle odiar con justicia. Sabía de lo que era capaz y de lo que no, doce años daban mucho de sí. Y tal vez el Grissom del pasado tenía el mismo interés romántico nulo por ella que el Grissom opaco que había aparecido poco después de su llegada a Las Vegas, pero ese Gil de su pasado le hacía sentir bien y eso le daba miedo. No podría poder volver a aceptar su desaparición paulatina y no podía entender ese repentino cambio que se había producido en apenas 24 horas.

Dos días antes, cuando le confesó sus más oscuros secretos, no vio nada en sus ojos de lo que veía ahora mientras galantemente la acompañaba a su coche. Se mantuvo distante y comprensivo como un buen jefe que apoya a los suyos, pero ahora... ahora estaba delante de ella alguien diferente.

-Entonces¿lo tienes todo claro?

La voz de Grissom la alejó repentinamente de sus pensamientos. Lo cierto es que llevaba un rato sin escucharle, y no se había dado cuenta de cuando se puso a hablar de nuevo, pero decidió obviar ese detalle.

-Sí, claro – dijo Sara con toda la seguridad que sus pensamientos le permitían, por lo tanto el sí sonó menos seguro que el claro.

Grisson notó el despiste y un cierto titubeo en Sara, por lo que con un gesto de preocupación incipiente, reafirmó.

-¿Ninguna duda?

-Te voy a hacer una presentación en el Director increíble – Sara sonrió decidida, pensando que los faroles que no son seguros no suenan creíbles. Después de todo no había muchas posibilidades de que el tema fuese otro ¿verdad?- Los chavales no van a poder cerrar la boca de la emoción.

Grissom la sonrió directamente y Sara notó que el mundo desaparecía de su alrededor y que de repente tenía el renovado convencimiento de que Gil la quería por lo menos tanto como ella a él, cuando de una forma realmente encantadora la dijo:

-Gracias por la ayuda.

Aquello iba de mal en peor y sus rodillas comenzaban a ser tan frágiles como las de un adolescente enamorada de su profesor de literatura.

-Gracias por el viaje y por poder estar ocupada – le devolvió la sonrisa- ¿Por qué no vienes esta noche a cenar a casa? - no lo pensó, decidió arriesgarse a volver a caer desde arriba sin paracaídas, sólo lo dijo - Me miro todo el papeleo hoy y te propongo mis ideas a ver si te van bien.

El incómodo silencio con el que Grissom acompañó el ofrecimiento de Sara la hizo volver rápidamente a la realidad mientras su sonrisa su borraba y pensaba con rapidez en un _no te preocupes si no puedes,_ que sonara lo suficientemente creíble, pero agraciadamente él se le adelantó.

-Me encantaría, pero no puedo – Grissom se castigó mentalmente por tener que decir aquello.

Él quería cenar con Sara, la cual por lo menos pareció más tranquila al ver roto el silencio, pero no podía. A Grissom la desinhibida, no pensada y directa invitación de la joven le había encantado, le había hecho sentir más joven y se odió mil veces por lo que presintió se acercaba.

-¿Sigues con el papeleo? - y es que Sara no pudo por menos que preguntar.

-No. No. He invitado a cenar a Sofía – lo dijo rápido y como quien no dice nada - Me ha presentado su dimisión y quiero disuadirla – pero hubiera jurado oír como algo se rompía en Sara.

-¡¡¡Ahhh!!! Bien – dijo Sara intentando sin mucho éxito mostrar desinterés mientras su cara revelaba desconcierto y su cuerpo se convertía en una fría pared de hielo.

-Me pareció lo más adecuado – dijo Grissom en un susurro sin entender muy bien porque estaba dando explicaciones, pero sabiendo que tenía que darlas – Creo que se merece otra oportunidad – él no estaba haciendo nada malo, aunque la cara de Sara no dijera eso.

-No me tienes que dar explicaciones – la respuesta de Sara intentaba mostrar indiferencia, pero sonó cortante como un cuchillo, haciendo el silencio de nuevo.

Aquel nuevo poder de ver en la joven lo que sentía al mirarla no le gustaba demasiado a Grissom. ¿Por qué Sara se ponía así por una tonta cena?

El hombre no pudo por menos que seguir odiándose mientras empezaba a pensar que aquel ofrecimiento le iba a salir muy caro. Esa invitación a cenar a Sofía sólo había sido un paso más en el deseo de abrirse al mundo y convertirse en mejor persona para Sara. Enfadarse era absurdo. No era para tanto. Se lo quiso gritar, pero lógicamente aquello no venía al caso.

Después de su charla con Cath y de su claro empeño de volverse un poco más sociable aquella invitación le salió del alma, cuando Sofía llegó cabizbaja a su despacho aquella noche.

Sin embargo Sara, completamente lejos de los pensamientos de Grissom, lo estaba pasando fatal. Era demasiado sensible y aquello la había pillado con las defensas anti-Grissom bajadas, justamente después de volver a creer que su jefe podía sentir algo por ella.

Era capaz de vivir sabiendo que Grissom no cenaría con ella, había aprendido esa lección mucho tiempo atrás, pero sólo era capaz, si tenía el claro convencimiento de que nadie más iría a cenar con él.

Había invitado a Sofía a cenar... Sería cabrón.

Los celos y el mal hacer la estaban comiendo por dentro y lo que su cara reflejaba era algo que Grissom no era capaz de traducir a su lenguaje exactamente, pero sin lugar a dudas supo enseguida que no era algo bueno.

Tenía que solucionar aquello como fuera. No podía destrozar algo que aún ni siquiera había empezado. Todos los puntos del desayuno se habían ido al garete con una sola frase y ahora Sara era una bomba a punto de estallar. Lo que de repente le hizo pensar en todas aquellas veces que Sara se había vuelto una bomba a punto de estallar ante su ojos. ¿Siempre habría sido culpa suya? Y si era así ¿Cómo es que ella le seguía hablando?

-¿Qué tal si cenamos mañana?- fue lo primero que a Gil se le ocurrió tras el silenció más incómodo de su vida.

Si algo tenía claro, es que tenían que cenar. Ese era un buen comienzo. Le asustaba, le angustiaba, le preocupaba, ahora más que nunca, pero quería cenar con ella. Incluso con aquella llena de furia que ahora tenía delante. Sabía que debía ser fuerte y enfrentarse a sus miedos. La gente que quiere tener una relación sentimental saludable con otra persona sale con ella a cenar, pero de repente un flash le cruzó el cerebro y antes de que Sara contestara, no sabía bien qué, rectificó:

-No. Mañana no puedo – la cara de Sara se quedó marcada en una fuerte seriedad estática que le preocupó-. Tengo una reunión con Ecklie y no creo que me dé tiempo a cenar.

Sara, que por unas décimas de segundo había llegado a pensar que Gil realmente había sufrido un cambio radical, pero no sólo con ella o con Sofía, y que en plan cincuentón total se iba a comprar un descapotable y ahora tenía una cena social cada día de la semana, asintió avergonzada, imaginándose que la reunión con Ecklie por desgracia tendría su nombre como tema principal del día.

-¿Qué tal el miércoles? Cocino yo- dijo con una sonrisa intentando que el rostro de Sara comenzara a mostrar algo más que esa indiferencia que quería aparentar, pero que obviamente era furia mal disimulada o algo peor.

Sara no supo qué contestar. Un sí era lo más conveniente, sobre todo porque aquello no era nada personal.

¿Había dicho que cocinaba él?

Daba igual.

Grissom no le tenía que dar explicaciones y el Congreso se celebraría pocos días después, estuvieran ellos preparados o no. Y ella siempre estaba preparada y ya había aprendido, aunque lo hubiese olvidado con rapidez, que con Grissom nada era personal.

-Me parece bien – dijo mientras apretaba el mando del coche y el clic le descubría que ya se había desbloqueado.

Sara abrió la puerta, colocó el maletín en la parte de atrás ante la atenta mirada de Grissom, que se había quedado petrificado a dos pasos de ella, y dijo mientras entraba en el coche con indiferencia y sin mirarle:

-Adiós.

-Adiós – contestó él, pero dudó mucho que ella le hubiera escuchado.

Grissom se quedó parado en la acera, respiró hondo y pensó que aquello iba a ser más complicado de lo que pensaba. Creía que el creciente resentimiento que Sara había sentido hacia él tiempo atrás, ya había desaparecido. Pero al igual que fue fácil redescubrir a la Sara confiada y sonriente del comienzo de los tiempos, su vuelta sólo había hecho que el dolor se pintara con más fuerza en su cara de repente y que el rencor se hubiera multiplicado por mil.

* * *

Aclaraciones.

Grissom habla con Sara en el capitulo 1.16 "Demasiado fuerte para morir". Sara está muy implicada en un caso de violación e intento de asesinato y él le comenta la necesidad de tener algo aparte del trabajo, tiene valor que sea justamente él quien le diga eso, pero bueno, ese es otro tema. Como ejemplo él le dice que le gusta montar en montañas rusas. La conversación no termina muy bien, el capitulo tampoco.

1.10 "Sexo, mentiras y larvas" Kay Shelton es encontrada muerta en el desierto en un avanzado estado de descomposición. Es el primer caso en el que se hace manifiesta la implicación emocional que Sara sufre con los casos de violencia de género. Las cuentas que hace Grissom con las larvas que estaban en el cadáver demuestran que el marido no pudo ser el que la asesinó, aunque todas las pruebas digan lo contrario. Ante la insistencia de Sara, Grissom hace un 2º estudio con un cerdo que demuestra que sí que era posible que el marido fuera el asesino. Al comienzo de este capitulo Grissom comparte con nosotros el dato de que Sara siempre va masticando cecina. Desde este capitulo o a causa de él, según confesión expresa de Sara hacia Grissom en el 2.15 "La carga de las pruebas" es vegetariana. El desconocimiento por parte de Grissom de ese dato, enfada un poco más a Sara en dicho capitulo.

En la película Dos policías rebeldes aparece Marg Helgenberger haciendo según descripción exacta de mi amiga Eugenia de una "policía gilipollas que nadie quiere ver ni en figuritas." Pero como sea, luce la cara de Cath hace 10 años.

Macromedia Director programa para la creación de CDs interactivos. Se pueden hacer unas presentaciones increíbles.


	5. Capitulo V: Algo sobre Sara y Cath

**Pairing:** Grissom/Sara en la actualidad y Grissom/Cath en los flashback. A parte por pairing.

**Rating:** Para todos los públicos

* * *

**_Capitulo V  
Algo sobre Sara y Cath. Helado y Mariposas._**

**  
V – A. Helado.**

**En la actualidad.**

Sara llevaba más de dos horas vagabundeando por la ciudad. Andaba sin un rumbo establecido. En el fondo sólo quería alejarse de sus pensamientos, pero sus pensamientos le seguían muy de cerca. Grissom había invitado a cenar a Sofía y aquello para su débil autocontrol referido a su jefe era una tragedia griega.

Lo gracioso, o no tanto, es que el día había comenzado muy bien y mejoró según fueron pasando los minutos, pero una vez destrozado antes del almuerzo, lo único que hizo fue empeorar. Sara no se había recuperado del desayuno con su jefe. Estaba furiosa. Furiosa con Gil por haberla desconcertado, pero más furiosa si cabe consigo misma por haberse dejado desconcertar con tanta facilidad.

Con Gil nada era personal y ella no acababa de aprenderlo.

Había estado toda la tarde intentado concentrase inútilmente en todos los papeles del caso Shelton que Grissom le había proporcionado, pero lo único que consiguió fue repartirlos por toda la casa y volver a reafirmar su condición de vegetariana, al ver las fotos del cerdo, que la produjeron unas cuantas nauseas.

Nerviosa y enfadada salió de su casa en un intento desesperado de liberarse de sus pensamientos autodestructivos, pero no funcionó. Sabía que no debía de estar enfadada con Grissom y eso le enfadaba. Le enfadaba haberse mostrado tan infantilmente enfadada ante él. Y la enfadaba, enfadarse por cosas que no podía controlar.

Un asco.

El paseo la calmó bastante, lo justo para darse cuenta de que no podía seguir así. Gil tenía demasiado poder sobre ella y ella no recordaba cuando le había dado ese poder y peor aún, visto lo visto, no tenía ni idea de cómo poder quitárselo.

Había llegado a creer que había recuperado el control de su vida, pero cuatro detalles por parte de Gil la habían vuelto a descolocar y ese era un descubrimiento que rozaba la humillación total ante su orgullo.

Dio la vuelta a la esquina, levantó la vista y no pudo creer hacía donde la había llevado tan fácilmente su subconsciente. El sueño de Eloise, también conocido como el lugar donde había desayunado esa mañana con su jefe, se encontraba frente a ella, aún abierto.

Un poco de chocolate la vendría bien, o eso pensó. De todos modos ese lugar sería mucho más inocuo para ella que las decenas de bares que había esquivado conscientemente a lo largo del camino.

Cuando era más joven, y no tanto, Sara había aprendido que era más fácil resolver los problemas con unas cuantas cervezas. Eso si no recordaba mal se lo había enseñado su padre. Con alcohol siempre mejor. Ese era el mejor castigo que Sara durante años se pudo auto infligir a sí misma.

Sin embargo, en esos momentos era más que consciente de que por mucho que la apeteciera ahogarse en su autocompasión en el fondo de una botella, aquello sólo la traería más autocompasión y problemas. Pero ciertamente no sabía cuanto tiempo más podría tolerarse a sí misma con ese raciocinio y en soledad.

Se acercó a la puerta, de aquel lugar en el que había sido tan feliz por mañana, y la abrió. Frente a sus ojos se encontró con la misma visión de aquella mañana, sólo que quién barría en aquel momento era Sandy. El local estaba sin clientela y la joven camarera levantó la vista al oír que la puerta se abría.

- ¡¡Dos veces en un día!! - dijo sorprendida y con una amplia sonrisa al haber reconocido al instante a la joven CSI – Sara ¿Verdad?

Sara asintió con la cabeza, mientras saludaba con una sonrisa desganada.

- Hola.

El gesto de Sandy se nubló un poco al notar la expresión taciturna que acompañaba a Sara, dejó la escoba apoyada en la barra y acercándose a una mesa la hizo una señal para que se acercara y tomara asiento junto a ella.

- ¿Un mal día con el novio, el jefe, la familia o el mundo? – dijo Sandy en tono compresivo mirando a una Sara ligeramente alterada al oír la palabra jefe y sorprendida de lo realmente mal que escondía sus sentimientos, mientras se acercaba hacia donde la joven ya se había acomodado.  
- El mundo – esa era una respuesta bastante correcta, no era del todo cierta, pero después de todo esa joven conocía a su jefe.  
- ¡¡¡Ahhh!!!- dijo con una amplia sonrisa mientras Sara se acomodaba en la silla frente a ella - Esos son los mejores, y dígame¿qué le pasa al mundo?  
- No gira como me gustaría.  
- Eso pasa demasiado – dijo Sandy comprensiva- ¿Pero sabe una cosa? – añadió la chica con una sonrisa- Ha venido al lugar idóneo. Tengo la solución perfecta para eso – dijo mientras se levantaba y dirigía tras la barra.  
- ¿No es un poco tarde? – dijo Sara haciendo referencia a que el local estaba más cerrado que abierto.  
- Sí – dijo la joven al darse la vuelta- pero haré una excepción para una amiga de Gil.

Al oír aquel último comentario Sara quiso que la Tierra le tragara, pero la Tierra pareció no estar por la labor de hacerle ese favor. Era perfecto pensar que aquella joven la estaba escuchando y dándole remedios mágicos contra su estado de animo, más que por ser buena samaritana, que también parecía serlo, por considerarla amiga del que sin lugar a dudas era el mayor de sus problema.

Sandy salió minutos después de la cocina con una gran copa repleta de bolas de helado de llamativos colores, nata, virutas de chocolate, sirope de fresa, galletas, frutas al fondo... un verdadero festival de color para la vista y de sabores para el paladar.

- No me digas más. La especialidad de la casa - una sonrisa triste inundó la cara de Sara mientras veía como la chica colocaba la bandeja sobre su mesa.  
- No- dijo Sandy con convencimiento- Esto lo descubrimos cuando el mundo de mi amiga Lin empezó a girar para el lado que no era, y claro, tenía un mareo enorme.  
- No creo que esto ayude al mareo - la cara de Sara era un poema mientras miraba con insistencia el montón de comida que había frente a sus ojos y Sandy se sentaba en la silla enfrente suyo.  
- No, pero hace que te duela tanto el estomago que se te olvida el mundo - la expresión de Sandy era de una seriedad imperturbable cuando una carcajada salió de la boca de Sara- ¡¡De verdad!! Es un remedio mágico- reafirmó la joven camarera con una media sonrisa llena de complicidad.  
- ¿Me vas a ayudar? - dijo Sara refiriéndose al helado y apartando un poco de su lado la bandeja, centrándola en la mesa, un poco más cerca de la joven que se levantó al momento.  
- Me encantaría pero no puedo. Tengo que recoger - dijo encogiendo los hombros en un gesto de aceptación- Pero mientras lo hago, me puedes decir qué le pasa exactamente a tu mundo...

Sandy cogió una de las galletas con bien de helado de la copa y prácticamente la engulló de un solo bocado mientras se alejaba camino a la escoba.

La conversación se hizo amena durante la media hora siguiente en la que Sandy iba de un lado para otro limpiando, fregando y poniendo las sillas encima de las mesas. Sara evitó la verdadera razón que aquel día hacía que el mundo le pareciera tan horrible, pero le comentó todo por lo que siempre le había parecido un poco demasiado espantoso. Mientras, poco a poco, el tiempo pasó, junto con esa sensación de desolación que tenía instalada en el estomago.

- Te agradezco que me hayas escuchado – dijo Sara al ver que la joven ya había terminado y que era hora de irse – Tú tiempo y el helado.  
- Si me lo quieres agradecer – dijo Sandy con una sonrisa – lava la copa mientras me cambio.

Sara asintió y se dirigió a la cocina tras Sandy con la bandeja y la copa en la mano. La joven se metió en un cuartucho y Sara lavó la copa y la dejo secando encima de un trapo. Cuando se secaba la manos, Sandy salió con una cazadora en la mano.

- ¿Te apetece un batido?

Sara no pudo por menos que sonreír al pensar en más comida.

- Es muy tarde – dijo Sara con tono responsable-. Mañana madrugarás – en el fondo ella no quería irse a casa.  
- No tengo prisa. Duermo poco – dijo Sandy mientras abría una de las neveras y sacaba una jarra grande rellena de un liquido verdoso que le pasó a Sara. Cruzó la cocina y cogió dos vasos largos de un armario- Ven conmigo – dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que saliera de la cocina- Conozco un sitio estupendo.

Sara no se lo pensó mucho¿quién quería volver a una casa llena de fotos de una muerta y un cerdo?. Sandy le caía bien, era inteligente, despierta y sensata para su joven edad, además junto a ella tuvo una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado, el silencio no existía. Sara siempre pensó que esa sensación la molestaría, fue una sorpresa descubrir que la adoraba.

Seguro que algún psiquiatra mal intencionado a lo largo de la vida de Sandy diría que esa incapacidad del silencio era un trastorno basado en algún problema infantil. A ella es lo que le dijeron de sus silencios, seguramente a Grissom también se lo habrían dicho. Pero hasta que llegara ese momento Sara decidió seguir a la joven con una jarra llena de batido allá donde se le ocurriera ir.

**V – B. Felicidad.**

**Invierno 1995/96.  
El lunes siguiente a la última vez que estuvimos en ese invierno**.

Cath se encontraba en uno de los laboratorios que inundaban aquella planta del Departamento de Policía de Las Vegas, el CSI era un mundo aparte dentro de la policía, un mundo que los policías de toda la vida, aún ni siquiera querían entender.

La joven miraba con atención al microscopio, mientras Jeff, uno de los técnicos, la miraba a ella intentando mostrar disimulo. El joven estaba loco por la rubia CSI, todos lo sabían, incluso ella, pero él nunca se había atrevido a decirle nada, cosa que por no poder corresponderle Cath agradecía.

La verdad es que Jeff, aunque era extremadamente tímido, no hubiera dudado en abrir su corazón a su compañera si no fuera por los insistentes rumores que desde su divorcio la unían con el Doctor Grissom.

Grissom era una celebridad dentro del laboratorio, todo lo que le rodeaba era en parte un misterio, pero desde que él formaba parte del Departamento de Policía de Las Vegas el número de casos resueltos se había multiplicado, poniendo al Departamento entre los mejores del país.

Nadie se hubiera arriesgado ni tan siquiera a intentar arrebatarle algo que aquel hombre miraba con tanta devoción.

Una sonrisa apabullante estaba pintada en la cara de Cath para cuando levantó la cabeza del microscopio y los ojos le brillaban como estrellas cuando mirando hacia Jeff le plantó un beso en la mejilla, cosa que claramente desestabilizo al chaval.

- Eres un genio - le comentó, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar cogió sus papeles y salió de la sala.

Al otro lado de la cristalera se encontraba Grissom, la joven se había percatado de su presencia y el hombre de la de ella, aunque no había querido prestarle demasiada atención. Desde el sábado estaba descolocado y no tenía ni idea de cómo comportarse en aquel momento tras el acercamiento, apenas perceptible, que a él no le dejaba dormir desde hacia dos noches.

Grissom vio el espontáneo beso y apartó la vista al momento. Mientras, Cath salió con rapidez del laboratorio, esperando no perder de vista a su compañero antes de que desapareciera en el entresijo de pasillos del edificio, camino hacia cualquiera sabe donde.

- ¡¡Grissom!! - la voz de la joven le hizo parar a punto de comenzar a subir las escaleras que le llevarían a hablar con el Sheriff, se dio la vuelta y vio como la joven corría hacia él - Tenemos a Procter – dijo Cath mientras llegaba a él acalorada con los ojos brillantes- Ningún malo es mejor que yo – dijo ella con rotundidad y una enorme sonrisa de complicidad.  
- Eso ya lo sabía – dijo él sin poder evitar devolverle la sonrisa.  
- Jeff ha estado haciendo horas extras...- la explicación comenzaba y Grissom no pudo por menos que mostrar cierta desaprobación.  
- Eso también lo sé – a Grissom no le parecía excesivamente bien que abusase del muchacho a cuenta de lo que el joven sentía por ella, pero peor le hubiera sentado sospechar que ella también sentía algo por él...  
- ¿Celoso? – Cath pareció leer sus pensamientos.  
- ¿Debería? – dijo el hombre con cierta condescendencia.  
- No – dijo la joven y soltó una carcajada – Claro que no.

Cath parecía feliz o algo muy parecido a ello cuando cogió el brazo de Grissom y se auto invitó a donde fuese que él fuera, para poder seguirle contando todos sus nuevos descubrimientos.

Grissom simplemente se dejó llevar con una sonrisa oculta en su corazón. La felicidad debía de ser algo parecido a aquello, porque estaba completamente aterrado.

El tiempo pasó rápido. Tras haber acompañado a Gil hasta el despacho del Sheriff, explicándole pormenorizadamente qué la había hecho cambiar el curso del caso Procter, Cath llevaba un rato sola y en silencio descansando en la salita común. Recostada en un sillón, los ojos cerrados y el alma en paz.

La joven se sentía tan orgullosa de sí misma por poder meter a un nuevo malo entre rejas. Estaba impaciente por poder írselo a "contar" a Brass, pero Grissom la pidió encarecidamente que le esperara a él y ella no puso mucha resistencia. Hacia tiempo que no se sentía tan bien.

Normalmente en esos momento de relax en los que el trabajo no ocupaba su tiempo nocturno, sentía una gran culpabilidad por no estar velando por los sueños de su hija, pero aquella noche la niña estaba con su padre y eso de alguna manera tanto extraña la tranquilizaba.

Siempre pensó que Lindsey merecía y necesitaba un padre, aunque ese fuera Eddie. No quería para su hija, lo que ella misma había vivido. Desde luego, todo sería más fácil si su ex no fuera tan cretino, pero lo cierto es que se sentía bien sabiendo que su hija estaba con su padre y no con una niñera.

Eddie en los pocos momentos en los que había actuado como padre, realmente no lo había hecho tan mal. Como marido era un cero, pero bueno, como padre llegaba al aprobado. Ella en el fondo sabía que él quería a la niña, aunque seguramente la forma que Eddie tenía de querer no entraba dentro de lo aconsejable.

De todos modos aquella noche estaba tranquila. Menos culpabilidad, más tranquilidad. Sosiego.

En el fondo es que se veía ante la halagüeña expectativa de poder compartir la responsabilidad de su hija con el padre. Se había convencido de que la custodia nunca la conseguiría. Y de que esa misma noche podría chichar a su superior con la prueba clave que conllevaría la detención de ese mamón de Procter, y claro, con esa tranquilidad mental el llanto desconsolado que venía del pasillo ni siquiera llego a traspasar su psique.

- Lindsey, bonita. No llores.

La voz de Grissom retumbó en sus oídos y se levantó tan rápido que antes de terminar de ponerse en pie, perdió el equilibro y fue a caer sobre el sillón donde estaba sentada, a tiempo de ver cómo Grissom entraba por la puerta, con su hija en brazos, y con Megan siguiéndole a corta distancia.

Megan era para Cath lo más parecido a una hermana, eran amigas desde que se conocieron en sus tiempos jóvenes de bailarinas exóticas y habían vivido juntas todas las etapas del camino lo mejor posible.

La mujer de larga melena morena apareció ante sus ojos con la piel pálida y una expresión que al acto preocupó a Cath, que en ese momento no le quedó otra que tragarse sus preocupaciones y agarrar a su hija con una sonrisa, la cual se tiraba hacia ella desde lo brazos de Grissom.

La pequeña Lindsey con cinco años de edad, pelo rubio y ojos despiertos y azules era la viva estampa de su madre a su edad y eso no dejaba de preocupar a su madre. Cath agarró con fuerza a su hija e intentó que simplemente dejara de llorar.

**V- C. ¿Te gusta? **

En la actualidad.

Era realmente tarde, Sara y Sandy se encontraban sentadas en la azotea del edificio con una manta puesta sobre las piernas y un vaso vacío en sus manos. Las estrellas brillaban con fuerza, pero con más fuerza aún las deslumbraban las luces de la Strip.

Habían hablado de lo humano y de lo divino, de Harvard, de Princeton, de becas completas y de ilusiones inaccesibles para una familia de clase media. De lo duro que es ser joven y de lo horrible que es hacerse mayor.

Sandy no callaba, estaba animada, tenía el tono de voz alto y una risa fácil. A Sara le parecía que conocía a esa chica de todo la vida, pero de repente se dio cuenta que era su jefe quien se la había presentado esa misma mañana.

Ese pensamiento, junto con demasiado helado y batido en su estomago, y toda una tarde hablando de todo menos de él, la volvieron descuidada de nuevo y ese algo que siempre la hacia hablar de más ante Gil se despertó. Así que tras un silencio acompañado por la vista de las estrellas volvió a ese tema que quería olvidar.

- ¿Desde hace cuanto conoces a Gil?

La pregunta a Sandy la vino de nuevas, no se la esperaba, pero bueno, normalmente ella cambiaba de tema con mucha facilidad así que no le extraño en exceso que su acompañante también lo hiciera. Se paró unos segundos a pensar y contestó decidida.

- Unos 10 años.  
- ¿Viene mucho?- Sara intentó parecer casual en sus preguntas, pero el disimulo sin lugar dudas no era su punto fuerte.

Aquel giro en la conversación a Sandy la pareció un exceso, incluso lo hubiera sido para ella, y de repente lo vio todo claro, aunque en el fondo ya había sospechado algo. Su expresión cambió y mirando fijamente a Sara le dedicó una sonrisa entre llena de complicidad y un poquito de enfado.

- ¡¡Me mentiste!!- exclamó.  
- ¿Qué? – Sara realmente se desconcertó y más cuando Sandy la volvió a sonreír malintencionadamente.  
- Tú problema es Gil. El mundo es una excusa – afirmó como quien no dice nada- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó con una sonrisa curiosa y aún más maliciosa que la anterior.  
- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – dijo Sara a la defensiva, pero ya era tarde, la habían descubierto y por alguna extraña razón jamás se sintió tan aliviada, así que por primera vez en mucho tiempo dijo lo que sentía sin pensarlo mucho - Un poquito – Sandy se la quedó mirando fijamente con cara de desaprobación- Vale, mucho – la joven sonrió satisfecha y Sara se asombró de su propia confesión a aquella casi desconocida.  
- ¿Y qué te ha hecho? – prosiguió Sandy con un tono más serio.  
- Nada – esa era la horrible verdad y Sara lo sabía. Gil no le había hecho nada.  
- Buen problema – dijo la chica con tono de triste aceptación – Es un rollo que no le gustemos a quien nos gusta.

La verdad es que Sara no lo había visto nunca desde ese punto de vista, pero era cierto, todo aquello era un rollo. Aunque a lo mejor el problema era más profundo y es que ella en el fondo sí que creía que por lo menos a él si que le gustaba ella, aunque fuese un poquito. Lo malo es que era a rachas.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?  
- No lo sé – dijo Sara aceptando su desconocimiento y enfrentando su mirada a la de su joven acompañante - ¿Tú que harías?  
- Ni idea – un toque de melancolía pintó la cara de la chica- Seguramente nada, aunque sepa que eso es lo que no hay que hacer.

Sara sonrió ante la confesión de la joven, sintiéndose lejanamente reflejada en sus palabras.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que fue Justin quien dio el primer paso?.

Sandy por primera vez en esa noche se sintió ligeramente molesta, no le gustaba hablar de ese tema. No se sentía muy orgullosa de lo poco madura que había sido con toda aquella historia.

- Esa es una historia que no quieres oír – dijo Sandy con una media sonrisa esperando que sirviera para cambiar el tema.  
- ¿Por qué no? A lo mejor me anima.  
- Pues entonces soy yo quien no quiere contarla.  
- Venga – dijo Sara divertida- Sales con Justin desde hace tres años. Tú vida social ya es más interesante que la mía.

Eso era algo que a Sara no le molestaba demasiado aceptar, la vida social de todo el mundo en ese momento era mejor y más emocionante que la suya. Además todo aquello la permitía cambiar de tema.

- Es posible, pero eso no ha sido merito mío – Sara se la quedo mirando con cara de "cuéntamelo"- No te lo voy a contar – dijo Sandy con seriedad - Pero tal vez te venga bien el consejo que me dio mi madre en aquella ocasión y al cual por supuesto no hice ni caso.  
- Te escucho – dijo Sara expectante, ella nunca había recibido consejos maternales acerca de ese tema, desgraciadamente de casi ningún tema.  
- Díselo – dijo Sandy muy seria.

La cara de Sara se convirtió en un poema¿qué clase de consejo era ese?.

- Muy graciosa – dijo Sara con sorna.  
- Eso le dije yo a mi madre – dijo la joven divertida- No sé que le ve de bueno a tanta sinceridad. De todos modos ese me parece mejor plan en tu caso que la técnica de Lin. Ella llama y cuando le contestan cuelga.  
- ¿Se sigue haciendo?  
- Está en pleno auge – dijo Sandy muy seria - No ha decaído desde que se inventó el teléfono y con esto de los móviles es una técnica en alza... aunque sigua sin funcionar.

Las dos mujeres sonrieron con complicidad. Luego se hizo el silencio y Sara se quedó mirando pensativa a la inmensidad, tras observarla un rato Sandy habló con tranquilidad y mirándola directamente.

- Seguro que sabes que es lo que tendrías que hacer – a Sara le sorprendió esa afirmación- El problema es que te resistes a arriesgarte. Siempre es mucho lo que está en juego.

Sara medio afirmó, mientras bajaba la cabeza con una media sonrisa y un toque de rubor. Ella ya sabía lo correcto, lo adecuado, ya lo intentó una vez. El problema es que ella quería a alguien con el que uno no se podía comunicar si no era con un caso de por medias.

- ¿Sabes el verdadero problema? – preguntó retóricamente y tras un silencio Sara.  
- Estoy deseando enterarme.  
- Grissom no quiere saber.  
- Eso es tonto. Gil siempre quiere saber – Sandy parecía muy convencida de sus palabras.  
- No sobre esto. No sobre mi. No sobre lo que sus decisiones implican en el resto de los mortales...  
- No lo entiendo. Debería sentirse halagado – Sandy sonrió – según últimos estudios a los hombres les gustan jóvenes – Sara no supo si reír.  
- El problema no es que no le guste. Bueno a lo mejor no le gusto, porque eso es más que posible – dijo Sara con un poco de tristeza- Pero según he podido dilucidar a lo largo de estos años, el problema más grave es que él no quiere gustarme y no quiere que él me guste a mi.

Los ojos de Sandy se abrieron como platos y se quedó medio atónita intentando entender el juego de palabras que Sara había permitido escapar de su boca en un momento de plena debilidad.

- Tiene miedo.  
- ¿De mi? – era ilógico que Gil Grissom tuviera miedo de ella.  
- ¿Acaso tú no tienes miedo de él?.  
- No – Sandy miró a Sara ante su rotunda respuesta pidiéndola sinceridad – No tengo miedo de él. Tengo miedo de quedarme así, de no poder avanzar, de que siempre sea igual... de este circulo vicioso.  
- ¿No es más fácil según te vas haciendo mayor? – dijo Sandy con media sonrisa apagada y sin nada bueno o nuevo que añadir.  
- No.  
- Menudo notición. Tal vez le dedique una editorial.

Sandy se quedó callada y pensativa, Sara la miró con desgana, no entendía porque le estaba contando todo aquello a esa chiquilla, pero hacia tiempo que necesitaba descargar sus pensamientos. Ahora se sentía más tranquila.

- Recopilemos datos – dijo Sandy segundos después completamente renovada y animada, la cara de Sara se pintó de extrañeza – Eso es a lo que te dedicas ¿No? Recolectar datos hasta llegar a una conclusión ¿Dónde ves el problema? – fue la respuesta de Sandy a la extrañeza de Sara, quien por cierto estaba por abrir la boca, pero la chica no la dejó- ¿A ti te gusta él? - Sara iba a decir que le quería, pero sólo asintió con la cabeza – Y no tienes pruebas de que a él no le gustes tú – eso era cierto- Esta mañana parecía muy a gusto contigo en la cafetería – Sara medio sonrió con los recuerdos de aquella mañana- ¿Alguien más en la ecuación? – pero la sonrisa se le borró enseguida.  
- Esta noche una rubia – dijo con un sentimiento entre enfado, ira, odio y dolor poco descifrable. Se la había olvidado Sofía y su recuerdo la había golpeado duro.  
- Tenía una cita – la afirmación de Sandy destrozó la moral a Sara.

Ella ya lo había pensado y repensando, pero escucharlo en palabras ajenas era algo para lo que no estaba preparada, sobre todo por esa mirada de pena que le dedicó la joven mientras seguía hablando.

- Ahora entiendo porque el mundo giraba mal. ¿Sale con alguien? – a Sara se le atragantó la pregunta.  
- Espero que no – y realmente su respuesta era más un deseo que otra cosa.  
- ¿Está teniendo un lío sexual con ella?

Sara no supo ni que pensar de esa pregunta, un poco más y se muere al escucharla. Sandy la pronunció con esa expresión que te da a entender que lo que esta preguntando es imposible y al mismo tiempo es la única explicación lógica.

- No – afirmó toda ofendida y con rotundidad Sara para luego titubear con un leve - Creo.  
- ¿Entonces?  
- ¿Entonces? – repitió un poco enfadada la CSI.

Sara no entendía cómo es posible que esa chica tan inteligente no hubiese pillado el problema entonces, y entonces comenzó a perder de nuevo su estabilidad.

- Hace dos años le invité a cenar y me dijo que no. Hace cinco años vine desde San Francisco porque él me lo pidió. He trabajado duro en el laboratorio intentando ser su mejor alumna. He hecho más horas extras que nadie intentando acercarme un poco más a él. Fui siempre corriendo cuando él me llamó en mis días libres. Ya no necesito días libres, porque ya no sé que hacer con ellos. No me fui cuando me tenía que haber ido porque me regalo una planta. He sido una estúpida que ha actuado estúpidamente. ¡¡ De qué mierda me sirvió Harvard!! He cambiado inútilmente a peor, yo siempre fui una adicta al trabajo, pero mi vida ahora es un absurdo. Va de que aposté y perdí... y lo acepté, porque creía que no era capaz de más con sus estúpidas respuestas sin sentido. Sin embargo, e aquí el entonces, ella le vino a espiar y la invita a cenar. Ahí, sin más, porque sí. ¿Dónde ves ahí el patrón de conducta lógica de Gil Grissom, demasiado comprometido con su trabajo como para comprometerse con su vida?

Sara se dio cuenta de que se había pasado, no por haber perdido el control y haber empezado a despotricar más alto de lo normal y con un excesivo aspaviento de manos, sino porque su joven acompañante la miraba atónita y un poco preocupada.

- La rubia no te cae bien – Sandy decidió romper el hielo.  
- No.

Sandy se la quedó mirando con una leve sonrisa y al final las dos terminaron riéndose a carcajada limpia por la situación que acaban de vivir. Sara había explotado y lágrimas por un indefinido sentimiento salían con desorden de sus ojos. En ese momento ya poco quedaba de la Sara aparentemente perfecta profesional que había entrado esa mañana en el café.

Sara era una mujer desorientada, cansada, sin un rumbo demasiado fijo, con problemas emocionales, enamorada de un hombre que no parecía ser lo mejor para su ya de por si sistema emocional bajo mínimos, y además incapaz de mover pieza.

- No seré yo quien repita esto ante un tribunal- dijo Sandy tiempo después intentando ya simplemente ayudar – pero creo que te preocupas demasiado, sólo la ha invitado a cenar.  
- Sí.  
- Eso no es mucho – dijo mientras una sonrisa se la escapaba de la cara.

A Sara no le gustó nada el nuevo cariz que estaba tomando aquella conversación. Ella nunca se preocupaba por nada, o de eso presumía, y Grissom invitando a cenar a alguien definitivamente era mucho.

- ¿Estás segura que conoces a Grissom?

Sandy sonrió ante la pregunta desafiante de la joven CSI y la miró enfrentándose completamente a su mirada.

- No creo conocer a Grissom mejor que tú. No creo que nadie conozca a Grissom. No sé a quién quiere o por qué hace lo que hace. Y te aseguro que no sé por qué ha invitado a la rubia a cenar. Pero sé una cosa, él te trajo a "El sueño de Eloise". Nunca había traído a nadie.

A Sara se la formó una tonta y ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Sólo ella conocía aquel lugar. Grissom le había mostrado una parte de su vida que nadie más conocía, lo había hecho sin motivo y sin que ella se lo pidiera, eso sí, para luego invitar a Sofía a cenar. ¿Dónde estaba ahí la lógica Grissom?

Sin embargo Sara se sintió bien, era como que por fin había comprendido algo. Las palabras de la joven no se lo habían dicho, pero ella pudo leer entre líneas, para que preocuparse, la lógica Grissom sólo la utilizaba para trabajar.

- Gracias – era lo único que la quedaba por decir.  
- ¿Por? – la joven la sonrió.  
- Todo. El empacho – Sara mostró una amplia sonrisa mientras se masajeaba el estomago- la compañía. Lo cierto es que yo no suelo hablar. Me callo todo – Sandy sonrió ante esa mini confesión- No sé por qué te estoy contando esto, ni por qué me estás escuchando, pero lo necesitaba y te lo agradezco.  
- Hay veces que lo más importante es contarlo. Y siempre es más fácil contárselo a alguien que no conoces que luego tener que enfrentarte a una cara conocida¿Por qué crees que la gente va al psiquiatra?

Sara prefería no tener que contestar esa pregunta, así que el silencio se hizo de nuevo patente entre pequeñas sonrisas. Sandy se tomó unos segundos y con expresión serena volvió a mirar fijamente a Sara, quien parecía perdida en algún lugar de su cabeza.

- Si le quieres deberías hacer algo, porque si no se te podría adelantar la rubia – dijo Sandy con una expresión divertida-. Si quieres aunamos cabezas y creamos un plan para deshacernos de ella, pero creo que el de Las Vegas es uno de los mejores departamentos de policía del país – Sara sonrió- Seguro que Gil encontraba alguna prueba incriminatoria.  
- Creo que el problema no lo tiene la rubia.  
- Sí, es cierto, pero sería una buena idea. Mira el lado positivo, si no te delata es que te quiere y si te delata, en la cárcel no tendrías tiempo para preocuparte por él. Sea como sea, problema solucionado.

Sara no pudo por menos que echarse a reír ante el comentario de la joven, expresado con la máxima seriedad.

- Así tendrías vía libre.

Sandy soltó una carcajada mientras cogía la jarra que estaba a su lado aún con líquido en el interior.

- Por supuesto. Me has pillado. Amo a Gil Grissom. ¿Por qué creías que intentaba ayudarte? – Sandy sonrió - ¿Más batido?

Sara levantó su vaso y las dos rieron. La joven CSI nunca pensó que hablar la vendría tan bien, descubrió que ya no estaba enfadada con Grissom, que en el fondo nunca lo había estado tanto. Era hora de tomar el control de su vida.

**V-D. Mariposas. **

Invierno 1995/96.

Megan y Cath estaban sentadas en el sofá de la sala de descanso situada en la planta donde las oficinas del CSI habitan. Cuando Lindsey dejó de llorar, Grissom pilló a la primera el hecho de que sería bueno que desapareciera y más si se llevaba a la niña con sigo. Así que eso es lo que hizo.

Megan, con la mayor calma con la que era capaz de expresarse, explicó a Cath que Eddie había llegado a su casa hacia cosa de una hora con la niña dormida en el coche y que simplemente se la había dejado con la petición de que la cuidase hasta que ella, o sea Cath, fuera a recogerla. Él tenía que irse y no sabía cuando volvería.

Cath estaba furiosa, era incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Eddie, volvía tres años después de la última vez, a hacerle lo mismo. Sólo que esta vez la había enfadado mucho días antes pidiendo la custodia completa de su hija, cosa que al mismo tiempo que la había enfurecido la había hecho pensar que después de todo la niña le importaba algo.

Eddie se había ido, sin más, otra vez y había dejado tras de sí a una niña desconsolada que se acostó en casa de su padre y se despertó en casa de su madrina. A Cath la dolían los golpes, pero mil veces la dolía cada rasguño que sufría su hija. Y lo peor de todo, es que no podía darle una explicación.

Papá se ha ido cariño.

Después de todo, sólo podría decir eso.

Cath tenía los puños apretados, sin querer evitarlo se estaba clavando las uñas sobre las palmas, sólo por intentar no gritar. Sentía impotencia, sentía dolor y sentía vacío. Megan la miraba sin saber muy bien que hacer...

- Supongo que pensó que conmigo estaría bien – Megan intentó suavizar la situación.  
- Sí – Cath no parecía estar realmente en esa sala- y también pensaría que si me venía a mí con esas no saldría vivo.

Megan respiró con profundidad, mientras Cath se miraba con firmeza los puños y disminuía la presión que sus uñas producían en su mano.

- Lo siento.  
- ¿Qué podías hacer tú? – dijo Cath levantando la vista hacia su amiga – Siempre has hecho más de lo que te correspondía.  
- ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer?  
- ¿Qué puedo hacer? – las lágrimas luchaban por salir de los ojos de la joven CSI, pero ella se negaba a que salieran- ¿Le pongo en busca y captura? He vivido sin él los últimos años, me las puedo apañar. Hasta que vuelva a aparecer, para luego volverse a ir. O hasta que necesite mi ayuda. O dinero. O hasta que tenga que llevar a Lindsey a la penitenciaria para verle. ¿¿Quién sabe!!! La vida con él siempre ha sido una sorpresa.

Una lágrima terminó ganando la batalla y después de ella Cath empezó a llorar con desconsuelo, Megan la agarró con fuerza en un abrazo mientras la susurraba creyendo que eso era lo que su amiga deseaba oír;

- No creo que vuelva. No será capaz.  
- Volverá – dijo Cath con ira desentendiéndose del abrazó - Volverá y me volverá a hacer daño. Y me volverá a hacer llorar y la volverá a hacer llorar y... Ahhhhhh - el grito salió con fuerza de la garganta de Cath y las lágrimas volvieron a salir sin orden por sus ojos- Le odio.

Megan volvió a abrazar con fuerza a su amiga con el deseo de que su esperanza no se escapara de su alma. Era la segunda vez que las dos se encontraban en esa misma situación y como la primera vez, poco o nada era lo que ella podía hacer para animarla. El problema principal, es que contra todo razonamiento, Cath había amado con verdadera devoción a ese hombre que no hacia más que destrozarla poco a poco y cada vez más.

Pocos minutos después los ojos de Cath ya estaban básicamente vacíos de lágrimas. Si algo admiraba Megan de su amiga era su entereza y su capacidad de reacción. Ella sabía que Cath aún no estaba ni mucho menos curada, esa herida llamada Eddie nunca cicatrizaba del todo, pero sabía que en cuanto sus ojos dejaran de estar enrojecidos ella seguiría adelante, con una sonrisa, como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Necesitas olvidar y empezar desde cero. Te vendría bien un buen hombre – dijo Megan con una sonrisa intentado que todo volviera a la normalidad, que era lo que siempre le hacia bien a Cath.  
- Sí, pero no están en stock. Tú te debiste de llevar el último – Cath le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se terminaba de secar el rostro.  
- Gil parece simpático.  
- No vayas por ahí – dijo Cath amenazante.  
- Venga. El domingo estuviste todo el día con cara de tonta.  
- Pero eso fue por culpa de Eddie – dijo Cath intentando explicar por qué realmente el domingo había estado como en una nube sin recordar ciertos "momentos" con su superior.  
- La niña se tiró a él – Sandy no pareció rendirse ante la obcecación de Cath.  
- Hace dos semanas nos llevó a cazar mariposas a un centro de bichos de un conocido suyo– aclaró Cath con seriedad y aire maternal - Acabaron haciendo carreras de caracoles. Gil es peor que ella.  
- O tal vez sepa que si quiere conquistar a una madre, primero lo tiene que hacer con la hija.

Cath sonrió incrédula, en el fondo la hubiese encantado creer eso. Lo cierto es que necesitaba todo su auto convencimiento para no engañarse con un tema así. Conocía bien a Gil...

- No creo que los procesos mentales de Gil Grissom respecto a esas temáticas le den para tanto. Es el mejor, pero no se le da bien la gente – fue la respuesta más sincera que pudo salir con un poco de pena de la boca de Cath.  
- Pero te lo estás pensando...

La joven CSI se quedó mirando fijamente a su amiga por un momento. Sí, se lo estaba pensando. Esa era la verdad.

- Él sigue aquí. Cómo tú. Desde hace años sois mi única constante. Ningún hombre nunca me trató tan bien.  
- Pero...

Cath realmente parecía desorientada en este tema y Cath nunca se desorientaba en ese "tema", cuando quería algo iba a por ello. Pero Megan no pudo volver a dudar que Gil Grissom no era para Cath simplemente algo que quisiera, era más importante, más duradero, más necesario...

- No sé – dijo Cath segundos después- No creo que funcionara. No creo tener fuerzas ni siquiera para intentarlo. No quiero algo demasiado personal. No lo necesito. Ahora no puedo con algo demasiado personal y Gil es demasiado personal ya por si solo. Ahora mi prioridad es Lindsey.  
- Tal vez te ayudaría.  
- Ni aunque quisiera – una sonrisa melancólica se posó en el rostro de Cath. Eso desgraciadamente ya lo había pensado demasiado- No le conoces. Parece muy lucido, pero...  
- Pero... – Megan sonrió - ¿Le quieres?

La pregunta destrozó la entereza de Cath por segunda vez aquella noche. La pregunta, la definitiva, la única. ¿Quería a Gil Grissom? Sin embargo la búsqueda de respuesta se tuvo que ver interrumpida indefinidamente porque Lindsey entró corriendo y llorando por la puerta de la sala de descanso.

- Cariño ¿qué pasa? – preguntó la joven madre mientras la niña se tiraba desconsolada hacia ella.  
- Ha matado mariposas – era lo único que repetía Lindsey entre sollozos – Ha matado mariposas.

Antes de que todo empezara a tener un mínimo de sentido Gil Grissom apareció por la puerta todo acalorado y descolocado.

- Se escapó corriendo.

Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca antes de que la niña comenzara a esconderse de él tras su madre, llorando con más fuerza y acusándole con odio.

- Mató mariposas.

De repente todo comenzó a tener muchísimo sentido y mientras Cath protegía a su hija de sus miedos miró con aire crítico a su amigo y compañero.

- ¿Le enseñaste tu colección de mariposas?  
- Le gustan las mariposas – fue la única defensa que el hombre pudo esgrimir – Me lo dijo.  
- Las tiene enterradas entre cristal – interrumpió Lindsey saliendo de detrás de su madre y acusándole con fuerza. Grissom estaba realmente aturdido.  
- ¿Cuál es el problema?

Grissom dirigió su pregunta a Cath mientras la niña le miraba con odio, los ojos llorosos y en tono alto y acusatorio continuaba su alegato;

- No pueden volar. Están muertas.  
- Tiene cinco años Gil. Ese es el problema – sentenció Cath todo apenada mientras con poco éxito trataba de calmar a su hija.

Ni como hombre, ni como científico Gil Grissom había estado nunca tan completamente desconcertado. No entendía aquella situación. No entendía el berrinche de la niña, ni que Cath no le apoyara en eso.

El sólo quería ayudar, si no, nunca hubiera enseñado su valiosa colección a una pequeña. Ya se sabe con que facilidad los niños se dejan caer las cosas. Él, de niño, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tener una colección de mariposas como la que él tenía en aquel momento. Habría dado cualquier cosa por poderla ver.

Aquello no le podía estar pasando. Los gritos de la pequeña se le estaban metiendo entre las terminaciones nerviosas de su cerebro.

- Vete a casa. Yo me hago cargo con Brass.

Grissom salió de la sala de descanso y Cath con una mirada triste dirigió su vista hacia Megan que no pudo por menos que aceptar, que en ese caso especifico era normal que su amiga estuviera hecha un lío.

**V-E. Consciente. **

En la actualidad

Ya habían pasado de largo las 12 de la noche. Sandy se ofreció amablemente a llevar en coche a una empachada Sara Sidle a su casa, oferta que ella al principio rehusó amablemente, pero que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar cuando se empezó a encontrar realmente mal.

Sandy le recomendó una manzanilla y dormir bien en el momento en que la dejó frente a la puerta de su bloque. Sara le sonrió y le dio las gracias.

La joven estudiante vio como Sara entraba en su edificio, sin embargo se quedó un rato más allí parada. Una idea se la estaba paseando por la cabeza, pero no acababa de verla.

Al final decidió arrancar el coche, para pararse antes incluso de ponerlo en marcha. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a buscar su bolso en el asiento trasero, lo cogió y tras revolver unos instantes lo dejó en el asiento del copiloto, pero ya con su móvil en la mano. Rastreo su agenda hasta que encontró el nombre que buscaba. Respiro hondo y dio al ok.

- ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Sandy oyó la voz alarmada de Gil Grissom al otro lado del teléfono y se arrepintió al momento de haberle llamado. Gil le dio su teléfono personal sólo para un caso de emergencia, después de todo se lo dio tras que entraran a robar en el café unos meses antes.

- No es nada grave – dijo arrepentida y confusa – No debí llamarte. Lo siento - Iba a colgar, pero acaso aquello no era una emergencia para Gil. Si no lo era desde luego debía serlo – Acabo de dejar a Sara Sidle en su casa.  
- ¿Qué? – era como si a él esa información venida de esa voz no le dijera nada. Demasiada confusión en la pregunta.  
- Llegó cuando estaba cerrando y... no...no me gustó mucho lo que vi en su cara.  
- ¿Ésta bien? – realmente la voz denotaba preocupación, tal vez una preocupación excesiva, pero la última vez que le llamaron en referencia a Sara... Todo fue demasiado.  
- Sí, bueno...  
- ¡¡Sandy!!

La voz resonó al otro lado del teléfono y Sandy tuvo que apartar el teléfono de su oreja.

- Ha tomado mucho helado y batido. La duele el estomago. Pensé que más valía un empacho que resaca mañana. Ya sabes que la gente cuando está plof suele beber mucho –Sandy estaba nerviosa y no sabía bien qué decir, tal vez esto era pasarse. Pocas veces había tenido esa sensación- Mira, no debería de haberte llamado, lo sé, no sé qué clase de relación tienes con ella. Sara me cae bien y llevamos hablando todo la tarde – Grissom prefería no saber de qué – pero... creo que deberías llamarla. Ya sabes. Preguntarla qué tal está, si ha avanzado en el caso. No sé. Tú la conocerás mejor – esa afirmación era algo ante lo cual Gil dudó- Sé que no es asunto mío – Sandy repitió un poco angustiada por la situación- pero Sara no está bien y... creo que deberías llamarla – volvió a sentenciar- Decirle que estás trabajando y que te ha sentado mal la cena. Creo que se lo merece. Es una buena chica y... – no era su obligación desvelar más secretos- Bueno te dejo, siento la interrupción, sólo he creído que te interesaría saber lo que ha pasado.

En un principio Sandy se quiso morir, porque no oía nada al otro lado de la línea. Se imaginó a un Grissom molesto por haberse metido en su vida y ya iba a colgar toda apesadumbrada cuando oyó;

- Gracias.  
- No las merece – Sandy pudo respirar tranquila.  
- Si las merece. ¿De verdad está bien?  
- Si no la habría llevado al hospital.  
- Claro – y de nuevo se hizo el silencio.  
- Mañana se va acordar de mí – Sandy pensó que era hora de decir algo, relajar el ambiente y colgar- demasiado azúcar.  
- ¿Ha bebido?

La pregunta que escuchó Sandy de boca de Gil era seria y estaba muy meditada, como que no quería desvelar algo, pero tenía la necesidad de comprobar ese dato si esa noche quería poder trabajar en paz.

- Sólo batido – contestó la joven- No parece alcohólica – fue un pensamiento de Sandy saliendo sin su consentimiento por su boca.  
- No lo es – la respuesta no dejaba lugar a dudas. Él no podía permitir que por sus miedos Sandy se llevara una idea equivocada de aquella chica tan fuerte que era su subordinada- Gracias por cuidarla y por llamarme. Has hecho bien. Te haya dicho lo que te haya dicho me interesa lo que le pase.

Estas palabras salieron de la boca de Gil como el comentario anterior de Sandy, sin su consentimiento, pero como realmente lo pensaba y tal vez por primera o segunda vez en su vida, no le importó.

Sandy sonrió al otro lado de la línea, tal vez Gil Grissom era más consciente de la situación de lo que ella había pensado, así que decidió darle una tregua o por lo menos algo en lo que pensar.

- Por lo que me ha dicho justamente te he llamado – Sandy hubiese dado una vida por haber visto en aquel momento la cara de Gil, pero se tuvo que conformar con un silenció que terminó con un leve;  
- Adiós.  
- Adiós –finalizó la conversación ella.

Sandy colgó más tranquila, se apoyó sobre el asiento, dejó su móvil en el lugar del copiloto y arrancó el coche camino de su casa.

Grissom al otro lado de la ciudad, se apoyó en su asiento, respiro hondo y se puso a marcar con rapidez y de memoria el número de teléfono de Sara, que aún sabiéndoselo de memoria nunca antes había marcado, sin embargo se paró a mitad de la numeración. Era la una de la mañana, llamarla sería descubrir su conversación con Sandy, no llamarla sería... lo más conveniente. La llamaría a primera hora. Sí, eso haría.


	6. Capitulo VI: Martes, miércoles, jueves

Pairing: Grissom/Sara

Rating: Para todos los públicos

* * *

**_Capitulo VI  
Martes, miércoles, jueves..._**

**VI –A. Martes.**

Sara se metió en la cama según llegó a su casa. De la puerta de su piso se dirigió a su cuarto sin hacer paradas en el camino. Se puso el pijama y cayó rendida en su firme colchón.

Las ganas de vomitar la sobrevinieron cuando su reloj despertador tenía la aguja pequeña en las cinco. A las seis estaba en la cocina calentando agua. A las siete, y acompañada por la MTV, estaba con una manzanilla en la mano frente a la tele, tapada con una manta. A las ocho intentaba leer por décima vez el informe del caso Shelton, pero no conseguía pasar de la segunda página. Lo que no era tan horrible, porque no sabía donde estaba la tercera...

A las nueve el sonido del timbre la despertó de su sueño intranquilo, medio peleada con la manta que aún la acompañaba en el salón. Se levantó con el sopor preso en todo su cuerpo y abrió sin ni siquiera averiguar quien era, para encontrarse frente a ella a quien menos esperaba, o tal vez, a quien más.

- Dios. Tienes un aspecto horrible – dijo Gil apenas en un susurro y sin intención alguna de ofender a la chica, cuando la vio frente a él.  
- Muy amable – dijo Sara con ironía desgastada.

Grissom hizo caso omiso de la ironía de la chica y se dispuso a entrar sin esperar a ser invitado. Sara se apartó de la puerta, para dejarle entrar sin añadir nada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo Gil con mirada preocupada ya en mitad del salón de la chica, viendo el caos que reinaba en la estancia.  
- Como mi aspecto – dijo Sara mientras cerraba la puerta y se daba la vuelta para seguir a su jefe- Dos visitas en una semana - dijo cruzando los brazos sobre si- ¿Se va a acabar el mundo?

Grissom contestó con una leve sonrisa al comentario de la joven, mientras buscaba algo de su cartera.

- Toma – prosiguió la conversación pasándole una tarjeta.

Lógicamente, Gil Grissom se había buscado una buena excusa para ir a ver a Sara a su casa, cuando decidió cerca de las cinco de la mañana que una llamada telefónica no sería lo mejor y que realmente quería saber personalmente en que estado se encontraba la joven.

- Es el teléfono del encargado de confirmar los detalles del Congreso – continuó Grissom mientras Sara, desconcertada, se acercaba a coger la tarjeta que él le ofrecía- No hace más que llamar para confirmar cosas. Me está volviendo loco. Le he dado tu teléfono – la mirada de Sara se convirtió de repente en una de pura incredibilidad con la tarjeta ya en su mano- Ahí tienes el suyo. Tienes plenos poderes. Lo que tú digas se hará.  
- ¿¡Me cargaste con el marrón!? – Sara no podía creer lo que aquel hombre que tenía en frente la estaba contando.  
- ¡¡No!! - dijo Grissom con convencimiento -. Claro que no -. Gil no entendía como Sara podía haber llegado a esa conclusión tan errónea -. Así estarás entretenida – dijo con su mejor cara de nunca haber roto un plato-. Pensé que te gustaría sentirte más implicada.

Se hizo un silencio. Sara no parecía muy convencida de las palabras de su jefe y miraba con insistencia la tarjetita porque realmente no sabía adónde mirar. Grissom esperaba alguna palabra de su parte, pero ella no se decidía a comentar nada. Lo único que hizo fue levantar su vista del pequeño papel y clavar la mirada en su jefe, lo que al momento molestó a Gil.

- ¿Qué?  
- Intento decidir si esto es un castigo o un regalo - dijo Sara con seriedad.  
- ¿Por qué debería castigarte? - dijo el hombre con la misma seriedad que mantenía su subordinada – Sabes que no me gusta involucrarme en las competencias de Ecklie.  
- ¡¡Ok!! - terminó por asentir más relajada, con una pequeña sonrisa, ante tal lógica aplastante.

Sara se acercó al sofá, bajo la atenta mirada de su jefe, y recogió la manta. Con un gesto invitó a Grissom a sentarse, ya que parecía no querer irse. El hombre se sentó sin dudarlo.

- ¿Te apetece tomar algo? – preguntó Sara.  
- No, gracias.

La joven CSI se sentó no demasiado cerca de su jefe, pero en el mismo sillón, mientras Grissom la miraba directamente y pensaba en decir algo. O eso creyó Sara, que se empezaba a sentir realmente incomoda ante esa situación.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – al final Grissom se decidió a hablar.

Él quería dar la oportunidad a la joven de exponerle sus problemas, otra vez, sin descubrirse. No quería que aquello se quedara así, pero la situación era bastante escabrosa. Aunque lo cierto es que en el fondo de su alma le ilusionaba saber que todo eso se debía a que ella estaba celosa.

Por otro lado, el aire paternalista de su jefe para con ella hizo que Sara volviera a sentir ganas de vomitar.

- ¿Por? – dijo Sara de nuevo con frialdad y sin ninguna gana de contar nada.  
- A parte de lo obvio – dijo Gil haciendo referencia a la situación de la casa y al aspecto de Sara.  
- He tenido unos pequeños problemas con el caso – Sara intentó parecer convencida en su contestación y la salió bastante bien.

Grisson se sintió un poco desilusionado ante la respuesta.

- Estamos a tiempo de elegir otro – dijo Grisson por si acaso. Él nunca quiso que el caso fuera un problema. Todo aquello era en el fondo una excusa para poder estar más tiempo con ella y analizar sus sentimientos.  
- No – se apresuró a decir Sara-. Está bien –. Ningún caso iba a ser más fuerte que ella. O por lo menos ella jamás lo admitiría –. No me he encontrado muy bien. No hay problema – afirmó con rotundidad - ¿Algo más? – finalizó molesta.

Era más que obvio que Sara había dado por terminada la conversación y a Grissom parecieron acabársele las fuerzas para seguir luchando contra la corriente de la joven. Sabía que estaba bien y se notaba que no había bebido nada, así que se levantó dispuesto a irse, seguido de ella.

Pero ya camino de la puerta se lo replanteó y se paró en seco. Algo no estaba bien y su nuevo yo, o su antiguo yo, o aquel yo que en el fondo quería ser, debía de hacer algo. Fuera como fuera, Grissom se volvió provocando casi un choque con la chica, a quien el cambio de planes de su jefe la tomó por sorpresa.

- No tienes motivos para estar enfadada – dijo Grissom muy serio y mirando a Sara fijamente. Gil necesitaba que lo supiera, no soportaba sentirla enfadada con él cuando ni siquiera había hecho nada.  
- No estoy enfadada – Sara saltó a la defensiva al haber quedado completamente al descubierto ante la afirmación de su jefe.  
- Lo aparentas.  
- No estoy enfadada – dijo Sara molesta por la insistencia.  
- Pues lo disimulas fatal – ahora el molesto era él.

A Grissom no le gustaba esa parte infantil de Sara que la hacía ser posesiva pero no franca. Esa parte en la que se parecía tanto a él. El hombre se la quedó mirando directamente a los ojos con expresión recriminatoria hasta que Sara no pudo por menos que bajar la vista, molesta.

- Me voy – dijo derrotado al darse cuenta de que realmente lo único que había conseguido era perder el control de la situación y hacer enfadar más a la joven.  
- Me parece bien – dijo ella sin tan siquiera levantar la vista.  
- Nos vemos mañana.  
- Hasta mañana – dijo la joven dando la espalda a Grissom y volviendo hacia el sofá.

El hombre se dio la vuelta de nuevo, aparentemente dispuesto a irse. Nada parecía ya poder hacer allí. Así que camino decidido hasta la puerta, pero en el fondo algo le impedía irse así, dejar que aquello terminara de aquella manera.

Ya con la mano en el pomo volvió a parar su acción.

- Entonces¿ninguna duda?.  
- Ninguna – dijo Sara con sequedad sentándose en el sofá, ligeramente herida en su amor propio y apretando los dientes con fuerza.

Todo parecía momentáneamente perdido para cuando Grissom ya giraba el pomo de la puerta y Sara no pudo por menos que hacer la pregunta.

- ¿Qué tal la cena?

Grissom no pudo por menos que sonreír ligeramente antes de darse la vuelta al escuchar la pregunta.

- Bien.  
- ¿Y Sofía?  
- Vuelve al trabajo – dijo Grissom en el tono más neutral que conocía.

No había mala intención en las contestaciones de Grissom. Al hombre le hubiera gustado decir algo más esclarecedor para que Sara se sintiera más conforme, como que en realidad Sofía le pareció mucho menos interesante fuera del trabajo, pero aquello no le pareció oportuno.

Tal vez era demasiado esclarecedor.

Pero… ¿Qué otra cosa iba a decir a parte de la verdad?

Lo cierto es que la cena no le sentó mal como había dejado caer Sandy que le gustaría oír a Sara. Sin embargo la reacción de la joven CSI no se hizo esperar. Su rostro se tensó al oír la noticia de la vuelta de su "compañera" y lo de aparentar entusiasmo la salió como un escupitajo.

- ¡¡Estupendo¿Contento?  
- Sí – dijo con franqueza Grissom ante la falsedad mal disimulada de Sara- No me gusta que la gente se vaya. Ella hace bien su trabajo.  
- El laboratorio la necesita – parafraseó Sara a su jefe años después, con un gesto desilusionado.  
- Exacto.  
- No estoy de acuerdo con eso – dijo Sara en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que su jefe la escuchara.

Grissom la miró desaprobando su comentario, como un maestro mira a un joven alumno equivocado, pero Sara continuó como si nada, cambiando ligeramente el significado de sus palabras.

- Hay veces que es bueno dejar a la gente que se vaya – Sara clavó su mirada en los ojos de su jefe mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia él.  
- No por motivos equivocados.  
- Peor es quedarse por motivos equivocados.

Sara por fin descubrió sus cartas, mientras regalaba a Grissom una sonrisa triste y cualquier resto de enfado desaparecía de ella. El hombre se sintió turbado y al mismo tiempo agradecido, al fin la joven había sido franca con él desde que entrara por su puerta aquella mañana. El ambiente se relajó ante una comodidad llena de confianza ciertamente desconocida para los dos.

- ¿Te arrepientes? - en el rostro del hombre había un fuerte resquicio de culpabilidad.  
- A veces - dijo apenas en un susurro sin poder apartar la mirada de él.  
- Entonces era cierto - dijo el hombre acercándose a la joven, que se había posicionado ha escasos centímetros de él - No estabas enfadada, estás arrepentida.

La mirada que compartieron, en lo que sus pies chocaron con los de ella, fue tan fuerte que parecía que les unía por dentro. No podían apartar la vista y se bañaban mutuamente en el color de los ojos del otro.

- Lo estaba - dijo la joven no dejando muy claro si estaba enfadada, arrepentida o las dos cosas, pero sí dejando claro que el sentir negativo ya se le había pasado.  
- No tenías motivos - dijo el hombre terminando de romper las barreras con una dulce sonrisa, mientras rozaba con cariño el dorso de su mano contra el rostro de la joven.

Sara se estremeció de arriba a bajo y en un acto involuntario, cerró los ojos al sentir el inesperado y leve roce de la mano de su jefe contra su piel.

- Lo sé – no tuvo más remedio que confesar la chica segundos después, con una mirada dubitativa mientras apenas si se atrevía a tocar la mano de su jefe, que aún se mantenía sobre su piel.

Grissom la sonrió mientras rompía el contacto. Era sin lugar a dudas el momento de irse. Si es que estaba dispuesto a irse. Se dio la vuelta, dejando un poco descolocada a su joven acompañante, incapaz de decir nada. Si dirigió hasta la puerta por última vez, la abrió y cuando ya estaba para salir se dio la vuelta de nuevo. Había recordado algo.

- ¿Comes pescado? – fue la sorprendente pregunta de Gil Grissom a una medio ensoñada Sara Sidle.  
- Si lo cocinas tú – contesto coqueta Sara, a la cual la sorpresa le duró décimas de segundo.  
- Pasa un buen día – dijo sonriendo Grissom.  
- Duerme bien – terminó la conversación Sara con una sonrisa llena de luz.

La puerta se cerró definitivamente. Sara se quedó dentro, Grissom se quedó fuera, pero lo acelerado que estaba su corazón era algo que ambos compartían. Sara estaba de nuevo descolocada y feliz, por lo menos libre de ira. Grissom simplemente estaba descolocado con su propia actitud. Tantas emociones le iban a acabar matando.

**VI –B. Miércoles.**

El miércoles, en contra de lo que sucedió el martes, se levantó con la expectativa de ser un día fantástico. El sol entraba entre las rendijas de las persianas cuando el despertador de una Sara completamente descansada sonó.

El día anterior había acabado siendo realmente provechoso. Tras el sueño reparador que Sara pudo disfrutar al marchar Grissom de su casa, estaba feliz y concentrada. Ambas cosas no siempre iban juntas, pero en aquel caso el informe Shelton no tenía ya secretos para ella. Incluso había hecho una presentación soberbia. Modestia a parte.

Sara sentía un montón de mariposas paseando por su estómago y se hubiera sentido avergonzada de ese sentimiento tan infantil, o por parecer estar viviendo esa adolescencia que nunca tuvo, si no hubiera sido porque realmente estaba tan feliz que en la nube por la que andaba lo vergüenza no pasaba.

A veces las dudas la acechaban. El por qué Grissom se fue el día anterior de su casa era duro.

Se podría haber quedado…

Pero entonces sólo tenía que cerrar los ojos y así sentir la mano de Grissom acariciando su mejilla. Y todo tenía sentido. El recuerdo de esa caricia era tan tranquilizador, que más la hubiera valido eso para aplacar sus fantasmas pasados, que los años inútiles que perdió visitando a psicoanalistas.

El punto es que esa noche iba a cenar a casa de Grissom y no sabía bien qué iba a ponerse. Aunque ni ella podía creer estar pensando aquello. Eso sí, tras dejar todo lo del trabajo resuelto, por supuesto, se había ido a la peluquería... Y ni siquiera se sentía estúpida, y eso que la última vez que fue a la peluquería Clinton aún era presidente.

Lo malo de todo aquello, es que como se suele decir, la felicidad no dura demasiado.

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando sonó el teléfono.

-¿Quién?  
- Sara. Soy Gil – y por el tono de su voz, Sara supo al instante que el menor de sus problemas era el de qué ropa ponerse.  
- Hola – dijo la joven con voz neutra intentando encontrar el punto de la llamada, antes de ponerse nerviosa.  
- Hola. ¿Qué tal te encuentras? – dijo Gil intentando distender el tono de la conversación al oír la voz un poco tensa de Sara. La chica nunca supo disimular.  
- Muy bien. ¿Y tú?  
- Bien.

Aquello comenzaba a tomar un cariz bastante absurdo. Ese "bien" era mentira y esa conversación ocultaba algo. Sara lo sabía, pero no llegaba a dilucidar el qué... De repente una luz se hizo en su cabeza y su actual situación se hizo presente en su psique, redescubriendo como asombrada que se encontraba en su casa.

- ¿Qué pasó¿La reunión con Eckly?– Sara se había alarmado de repente y se había visto sin trabajo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
-No – la negación de Gil fue clara- No te preocupes – el tono del hombre había cambiado al instante. Lo de dar vueltas a las situaciones no se le daba bien - La cena fue bien. Creo que seguirás siendo CSI. Al menos hasta la próxima – dijo dejando entrever una sonrisa que lógicamente a Sara no le sirvió para tranquilizarse, ya que no la vio.  
- ¿Entonces?  
-Autocar contra camión – Sara se mordió el labio al escuchar la noticia al otro lado de la línea- Por ahora diez muertos y más de una treintena de heridos, muchos graves – continuó el hombre- El grupo de la mañana no puede solo.  
- No hay cena – resumió Sara tristemente pero intentando no dejar leer entre líneas su frustración.

No era muy profesional, ante la idea de aquel desastre, sentirse frustrada por algo como una cena. Aunque después de todo Sara necesitaba sentirse frustrada, aunque fuera un poquito. Siempre el trabajo. Su manera de vivir, contra ella misma.

- Han sido llamadas todas la unidades disponibles – dijo Gil Grissom casi tan frustrado como la joven y por una vez en su vida sin intentar ocultarlo- Lo siento.  
- Somos CSIs – afirmó Sara.

En el fondo esa era la verdad absoluta. Ambos eran CSI y, para qué negarlo, les encantaba. Además de que a Sara oír lejanamente frustrado a Grissom la había animado. Los sentimientos compartidos saben mejor. Y de repente supo qué la terminaría de animar.

- Déjame ir. Os puedo ayudar – la voz de la joven se oía ilusionada.

No es que diez muertos la animaron, es que una vez caída de su nube recordó que trabajar era lo que la hacía ser ella. Además, no le importaría ver a Grissom todo concentrado en su trabajo una vez más.

-Estás suspendida – la voz de su jefe parecía no dejar posibilidad de discusión.  
-Pero soy una unidad disponible – a Sara nadie le podía quitar el hecho de ser una mujer perseverante.  
- No quiero problemas con Eckly – la voz de Grissom se notó cansina.

El problema es que no quería problemas con Eckly¿cómo decirlo más claramente? Si no, "qué extraña motivación iba a tener él para apartar de un caso así a una unidad disponible tan competente".

- Pero si siempre los tienes.  
- Eso no quiere decir que los quiera – contestó Grissom sin poder por menos que sonreír ante el comentario de la joven, más teniendo en cuenta que los problemas que últimamente había tenido con Eckly llevaban su nombre escrito en un consejo disciplinario que ayer mismo había conseguido sacar del expediente de la joven.  
- Vale – aceptó tristemente Sara, que parecía haber leído los pensamientos de su jefe.

Un pequeño silencio se hizo a ambos lados del teléfono, tal vez dando paso a meditaciones profundas o a una necesidad sabida de que era hora de colgar aunque no les apeteciese.

-Adiós – acabo por decir él.  
-Adiós – dijo ella con un poco de pena y se dispuso a colgar.  
-Sara – dijo Gil sorprendiéndose hasta a sí mismo y haciendo que al momento su joven interlocutora reubicara el auricular en su oreja.  
-¿Qué?  
- Te debo una cena – dijo el hombre con una voz increíblemente sexy que ni siquiera él supo de donde le salió, para colgar seguidamente.

Y entonces mientras Sara sonreía y colgaba el teléfono, cerró los ojos y pudo sentir el tacto de la mano de Grissom rozando su mejilla.

**VI-C. Jueves.**

Realmente Sara tenía muchos problemas emocionales y psicológicos. Si ella misma no recordaba mal, desde su más tierna infancia siempre los había tenido. Demasiado inteligente, demasiado brusca, demasiado carácter, demasiados problemas familiares, demasiado Gil Grissom...

Sin embargo, en aquel momento un nuevo problema que nunca había visto como tal se había hecho más presente que nunca en su vida. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer con su tiempo libre.

A Sara, con su mente despejada y siempre preparada, nunca le faltaron cosas que hacer, pero en esos últimos cinco años de su vida se había dedicado tanto a su trabajo, que por fuera de él, ya no había nada.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a llegar agotada a su casa sin otra cosa mejor que desear que darse un baño e irse a la cama, que una vez terminada y redeterminada y vuelta a echar un vistazo a la conferencia, se encontraba en una situación de aburrimiento alarmante.

Ya no había ni una mota de polvo en toda la casa, había hecho una limpieza tan profunda que había tirado cosas que ni siquiera recordaba tener, pero eso ya lo había hecho ayer.

Había ido a correr, a la compra, incluso había terminado de estropear el grifo de la cocina que llevaba tres años goteando al intentar arreglarlo. Había leído dos libros, la dolían los ojos y no había nada interesante en la tele.

También había pensado, tal vez demasiado.

Sara no se soportaba a solas. Había pensado en su vida, en sus prioridades, en quién era, en quién había sido. Había pensado mucho, sobre todo en lo acontecido en los últimos días, en sus últimas conversaciones con Grissom, en su noche con Sandy y tal vez por culpa del aburrimiento, en lo que había estado haciendo mal y en cómo hacerse dueña de su destino.

Ahora tenía claro su siguiente paso, lo malo es que no poder darlo la estaba matando.

Grissom le había llamado a la hora del almuerzo, eso sí, pero apenas un momento para saber qué tal estaba. Él y todos sus compañeros, de hecho, no se estaban aburriendo. 15 muertos y un motor manipulado. Demasiado bueno para estárselo perdiendo. Así que llamó a Greg para que la mantuviera al día, pero muy amablemente el joven le dijo que estaba sobre cargado de trabajo.

Sara no insistió. Sabía lo que era eso, aunque también sabía lo desagradable que era echarlo de menos.

Eran las seis de la tarde y estaba sentada en el sofá de su casa. Sentada. No estaba nada más que sentada. No había música, la tele estaba apagada y ella miraba al frente mientras escuchaba el silencio.

Estaba a medio segundo de comenzar a gritar, de tirar algo por la ventana o de llamar a su sicoanalista. No es que tuviera ganas de beber o de autolesionarse, tal vez de lesionar a alguien sí, pero el punto es que contarlo sería una excelente excusa para hablar con otro ser humano.

Ni ella misma se podía creer que tuviera ganas de hablar con alguien. Había estado a punto incluso de llamar al Sr. Thomas, encargado de confirmar los detalles del Congreso. Lo cierto es que el hombre era muy pesado y no había dejado de llamar para confirmar cosas hasta que todo estuvo confirmado, reconfirmado y agarrado por todos los lados, pero la verdad es que tenía una voz muy agradable y se le echaba de menos.

Mierda de vida, de baja, de Eckly y de todo.

Eran las seis y un minuto de la tarde, mientras Sara estaba sentada en el sofá de su salón y llamaron a la puerta. La joven se levantó rápidamente y feliz. Estaría dispuesta incluso hasta a comprar cuchillos...

Tenía que regresar al trabajo ya.

En la puerta miró por la mirilla y se la dibujó una sonrisa tonta mientras abría.

- Hola – fue lo único que la joven se animó a decir.

Gil Grissom, al otro lado de la puerta, también sonrió mientras mostraba sus brazos con dos bolsas llenas de comida y una botella de vino.

- ¿Me permites que ensucie tu cocina?

Sara no contestó nada. Se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a su jefe y cerró la puerta a su paso.


	7. Capitulo VII: Besos de media noche

**Pairing:** "Salmón y ensalada" es Grissom/Sara en la actualidad y "El beso robado" es Grissom/Cath en el flashback.

**Rating:** NR-13

* * *

**_Capitulo VII.  
Besos a media noche._**

**VII – A. Salmón y ensalada.**

Como era fácil de prever, porque si no jamás se hubiera ofrecido, a Gil Grissom cocinar también se le daba bien. Sara disfrutó de lo lindo del pequeño espectáculo, viéndolo todo desde la barrera, sentada en una banqueta.

Se ofreció a ayudar, pero Grissom, con el delantal bien colocado, quién se movía bien por la cocina renegó la ayuda, cosa que Sara en el fondo agradeció porque estaba disfrutando muchísimo de aquello.

La velada estaba siendo encantadora.

La cena estuvo exquisita, la ensalada con nueces y queso fue todo un descubrimiento, y a Gil el salmón no le salía seco.

La conversación fue amena, ya que sin saber cómo, lo que había empezado con Grissom comentado el descubrimiento de que la ex - mujer del dueño de la compañía de autobuses era la que "arregló" el motor del auto accidentado, terminó con él mismo hablando de todas y cada una de las montañas rusas en las que había montado...

Y es que sin lugar a dudas, lo mejor de toda la velada estaba siendo la compañía.

Tanto era así que tras tres horas la pareja aún no había hablado para nada de la ponencia. Ni siquiera era probable que se acordaran de ella. Ahí estaban los dos sentados y sonrientes cara a cara, como en otro mundo diferente al que normalmente les acompañada, más juntos de lo que se consideraría políticamente correcto ante un tribunal, en el sofá de la joven.

- ... y entonces te dejan caer a 100 km por hora, prácticamente en vertical, 50 metros – la expresión de Grissom era de puro placer mientras recreaba la situación – es...  
-Orgásmico.

Sara lo dijo sin pensar y se pudo haber arrepentido al momento de su comentario, pero no se la antojaba. Ese comentario no hubiera sonado tan extraño en una conversación entre ellos 7 años antes, donde el coqueteo y la sexualidad no era un tema tabú para los dos. Y en aquel lugar era donde se encontraba ella.

Grissom se pudo sentir cortado ante el comentario de ella y en cierta forma así fue, pero no pareció importarle mucho. Él hacía años que no se encontraba así de cómodo en aquel lugar.

Miró directamente a la joven retando su mirada, hasta que ella no puedo por menos que sonreír y, ligeramente avergonzada, bajar la mirada. Él no pudo por menos que devolverle la sonrisa y asentir.

- Sí. Orgásmico.

Sara levantó de nuevo la mirada al escuchar la afirmación de su superior, la cual se tomó como un reto y la constatación de que por primera vez en años, ambos se encontraban en el mismo lugar, al mismo tiempo.

De todos modos su mirada ya no se chocó con la de Gil, quien se había desviado un poco de la de la joven para acercarse hacia las copas de vino que les esperaban en la mesa auxiliar frente a ellos, así que Sara calló y observó.

Gil terminó decidiendo que llevaría vino, aunque lo había dudado bastante, por un lado no le parecía muy conveniente, por otro no se podía imaginar una cena como la que después tuvo, sin vino. Una de las mejores botellas que descansaba en su pequeña bodega le acompaño a casa de Sara, sin lugar a dudas la ocasión lo merecía.

- Había olvidado lo que era hablar durante horas con alguien – comentó la chica con añoranza mientras él la acercaba su copa.  
- Yo también – dijo el hombre mirándola a los ojos mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa.

Un pequeño silencio se hizo mientras ambos bebían, siempre pendientes de los ojos del otro y con miles de pensamientos fluyendo de la cabeza de ambos.

- ¿Te acuerdas de las primeras semanas que pasé en Las Vegas? – se animó a retomar la conversación la joven, dispuesta a llegar a donde se había propuesto horas antes de la llegada de su jefe.  
- Claro – Gil sonrió- Apenas dormimos.  
- Eso podría sonar sospechoso – dijo la joven, sexual – ¿Pasó algo que yo no recuerde?  
- Mucho trabajo y demasiada charla – aclaró el hombre.  
- Aguafiestas – afirmó Sara desenfadada, mientras recogía de su mano la copa de Gil y dejaba ambas en la mesa.  
- Fueron días complicados.

El rostro de Grissom se entristeció al momento de hacer esa afirmación y Sara lo notó al instante al volverse de nuevo hacia él. Los recuerdos de aquellos días aún pesaban en su cabeza. La muerte de Holly Gribbs era una de las cosas más duras que el hombre había vivido a lo largo de su vida.

Sara se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber sacado el tema. Aunque lógicamente sus ideas no iban por ahí, cuando decidió recordarle sus primeros días en Las Vegas. Debía de haber previsto los efectos secundarios. Estaba fuera de forma.

- Lo sé – terminó la joven por afirmar también con tristeza, mientras exprimía su mente en busca de una salida- Sin embargo fue interesante vivir juntos – una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de sus labios y Grissom se la quedo mirando con fijeza- Fuiste un buen anfitrión – terminó, intentando despertar en su jefe los buenos momentos que tan poco duraron y por los cuales en el fondo ella no regresó a San Francisco.  
- ¡¡Qué menos!! – ahora el hombre mostraba culpabilidad. Él apenas si se acordaba de los buenos momentos, sólo se acordaba de lo poco que él había hecho para que duraran- ¿Alguna vez te agradecí lo suficiente que vinieras por mi llamada?

Sara no esperaba aquella pregunta y de repente entristeció al ver lo que la cara de su jefe mostraba mientras continuaba hablando.

- ¿Te agradecí que lo dejaras todo¿Que me apoyaras¿Que sufrieras a una Catherine enfadada, a un Warrick ludópata y a un jefe inexperto? – Culpa, lo único que había en la voz de Grissom era culpa- Te metí en un problema que no era tuyo y no recuerdo habértelo agradecido lo suficiente.  
- Me diste un puesto que muchos deseaban – dijo la joven con dulzura cogiendo y acariciando la mano de su jefe – Me lo pediste por favor y me diste las gracias – la joven sonrió y se esperanzó porque el hombre que tenía delante, aún sin cambiar su expresión taciturna, decidió responder a su caricia - Éramos amigos. Tampoco necesitaba más.  
- Éramos amigos... – y por su expresión, parecía que intentaba recordarlo.  
- Las facturas de teléfono así lo confirmaban – Sara dejó escapar de su boca una sonrisa nostálgica y el silenció se plantó entre los dos mientras ella buscaba el vino, para intentar despejar sus ideas y saber por dónde seguir.  
- Siempre fuiste muy parlanchina – fue la sorprendente afirmación de Grissom que parecía haber recordado de repente algo que había olvidado un día sin más.  
- ¡¡Yo!! Tendrás cara.  
- Llamabas casi todos los días. Me utilizabas de diario.  
- Te comentaba los casos. Estaba insegura. Terminé en el departamento por tu culpa. Me lo debías – dijo la joven acusatoria con una sonrisa mientras devolvía la copa a la mesa.  
- Nunca me quejé – dijo el hombre con una mirada de aceptación asumida y una media sonrisa, mientras los ojos de Sara volvían a estar en su trayectoria de mirada -Ahora ya no hablas.

Esa última afirmación tumbó a Sara. Parecía ser que después de todo, Grissom sí que se había dado cuenta de los cambios que se habían producido en su vida.

- Siempre demasiado cuando estoy con tigo.  
- Eso tal vez sea culpa mía – y seriamente el hombre pensaba que era culpa suya.  
- Tal vez. No es fácil hablar si no tienes quien te estuche.

El ambiente se había vuelto muy serio de repente.

- Siempre te escucho – dijo Grissom clavando sus ojos en los de ella.  
- Y luego finges que no me oíste y no contestas – la expresión del hombre intentó parecer desentendida- No finjas que no te diste cuenta. Ya no vale.  
- No lo haré – y entonces fueron los ojos de ella los que se clavaron en los de su jefe.  
-¿Quieres que pruebe?  
- Prueba – y eso sí que sonó como un reto.

La mirada de Sara taladró los ojos de Grissom y él no apartó su mirada ni un ápice de la de la joven. Era ahora o nunca. El momento había llegado. Había pensando postergarlo hasta que finalizara aquel fin de semana, pero retrasar las cosas nunca le había funcionado. Así que se movió un poco y se acercó un poco más hacia Grissom, dejando su cara frente a la suya.

- Sé que sabes que yo siento algo por ti – comenzó a decir seria y serena- Te lo he dicho. Eras algo más que un amigo. Eres más que mi jefe. Conoces de sobra mis cartas – Sara sonrió- Jamás te las he escondido y nunca he sido buena ocultando sentimientos. También sé que sientes algo por mí – y la cara de Grissom no mostró demasiada sorpresa ante tal declaración- Mi presencia nos afecta demasiado como para que no sea así. Lo que no sé es lo que sientes. Hay una gran gama de sentimientos que podrían explicar muchas de las situaciones en las que nos hemos visto envueltos. Se valiente Gil. Descúbreme tus cartas.

Sara se sentía como si se hubiera quitado la más pesada de las piedras de encima, cuando vio que sin moverse un ápice de su posición Grissom la deleitaba con una de sus sonrisas pícaras, esas que hacían que las piernas se le convirtieran en gelatina tibia.

Si es que era posible, y sin variar su expresión, él acercó un poco más su cara a la de la joven y susurró tan cerca de sus labios, que ella podía sentir cómo el aire salía de su boca.

- Nunca te he visto como una hija, si es eso lo que te preocupa – dijo Grissom con cadencia deleitándose con cada palabra, comiéndose trocitos de Sara con cada mirada. A Sara le dio un vuelco el corazón y no tuvo más remedio que cerrar sus ojos para poder seguir conservando la cordura, mientras lo que casi era un pequeño gemido, casi un suspiro, salía de su boca- Desde luego a mí no verte como tal siempre me ha preocupado…

Se hizo un pequeño silencio y Sara creyó recuperar la respiración cuando se dispuso a abrir los ojos con lentitud, para descubrir cómo Grissom se acercaba a ella y con suavidad acariciaba sus labios con los suyos. Era la sensación más placentera que recordaba haber vivido nunca, labio contra labio, en una suave caricia llena de intimidad. El sabor de la vida es lo que saboreaban por primera vez en mucho tiempo en los labios del otro. Momentos eternos que les sirvieron para deleitarse el uno en el otro y para afianzarse donde se encontraban.

No había marcha atrás.

Llegado un momento, el deseo se volvió profundo y los labios comenzaron a quedarse sin sabor. Sus bocas les pedían sabores nuevos y sus cuerpos, piel que acariciar. Sus lenguas intentaron explorar más y de repente sintieron la incomodidad y falta de movilidad que suponía el estar sentados en aquel sofá, de medio lado, apenas incapaces de acariciarse con normalidad.

Ambos decidieron recolocarse al unísono, mientras sus lenguas comenzaban a investigar lugares escondidos en la boca del otro. Sara se demostró como vencedora, cuando con un movimiento hábil se colocó sobre Grissom y le atrapó sobre el brazo del sofá sin necesidad de separar sus bocas. Él no se quejó, comenzaba a perder la constancia del mundo mientras la joven le besaba con desesperación, acariciaba su cabello y clavaba sus caderas sobre las de él, frotando en pequeñas envestidas lo que ya no era una pequeña erección.

Los gemidos se oían entre los besos ahogados y se notaba que la respiración no les daba para más. Sara era puro fuego y presionaba su sexo sobre el de Grissom cada vez más al notar las manos del hombre que paseaban con fiereza entre su culo y su espalda desordenadamente.

Gil no sabía exactamente como había llegado hasta ahí, pero la sangre le había dejado de llegar al cerebro hacia ya un rato. Estaba perdido mientras Sara, apoyándose sobre él, se incorporaba momentáneamente para quitarse la camiseta e intentar desabrochar la de él, al tiempo que él infructuosamente intentaba desabrochar los pantalones de la chica.

Sara, que tras un rato parecía haberse dado cuenta de la maniobra del que en otro tiempo solamente había sido su jefe, se dispuso a ayudar diligente, bajando sus manos poco a poco por el torso de Gil, que había quedado libre de su camisa...

Y de repente.

- Lo siento – Grissom se paró en seco y separó a la joven de su lado, con un movimiento demasiado brusco dada la situación.  
- ¿Qué? – Sara estaba sudorosa, caliente, tan húmeda que ni se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado, hasta que llena de asombro vio como Gil se levantaba del sofá con una gran mancha de humedad en la entrepierna. Por un instante fue incapaz de reaccionar.  
- Me voy – fue lo siguiente que escucho y Grissom ya estaba abriendo la puerta.  
-No... – la joven quería decir muchas cosas para que él no se fuera, pero estaba demasiado desorientada para fabricar una frase coherente. De todos modos la hubiera dado igual. Grissom ya había cerrado la puerta tras de sí.

De todas las cosas que podían haber destrozado la situación que estaban viviendo hacía unos minutos antes, para Grissom sólo un ataque nuclear hubiera sido peor a aquello.

Aunque ese no había sido el problema de su indecisión, Grissom tenía muy presente que le separaban 15 años de la joven y que no estaba precisamente en buena forma, pero aquello era ridículo y humillante. Él era un hombre reflexivo, tranquilo, aquello nunca la había pasado. ¿Por qué demonios le tenía que pasar con ella?

Hacía mucho que no entrenaba el "arte de amar" con una mujer y más aún con una mujer como Sara. Todo se le había precipitado mucho en la cabeza y la vergüenza que sentía era mayor a cualquier otro sentimiento que hubiera podido tener en su vida.

Aparte de que tras dejar a Sara descolocada en su sofá, empezó a dudar muy, mucho que la chica le quisiera volver a mirar a la cara. De todos modos ese no era su mayor problema, era él, quien estaba seguro de que no podría volver a mirarla a la cara. Había gastado su última bala y resulto ser una bala perdida.

**VII – B. El beso robado.**

Gil llegó tarde a trabajar aquella noche, ya que pasó por su casa para cambiarse. Tenía muda en su oficina, pero antes muerto que entrar con su vergüenza en el Departamento de Policía. Aunque lógicamente la vergüenza no se le pasó al cambiarse de pantalones.

No hacía más que repetirse, que cómo era posible que le hubiera pasado aquello. Como si fuera una pesadilla y lo intentara visualizar desde fuera. Sara no le querría volver a hablar nunca más, y si no por lo que no pasó, o pasó, por haberla dejado descartada antes de que la chica fuera capaz de reaccionar ante la situación. Qué infantil había sido. Y eso que era ella la que aún andaba por la treintena.

Quedarse y enfrentar lo ocurrido hubiese sido lo más valiente y lo más honesto después de todo, pero ya era tarde. Lo mirase por donde lo mirase, se había cargado la "posibilidad" antes de que estuviera ni tan siquiera bien asentada en su cabeza.

Tenía ganas de llegar a su oficina y de esconderse debajo de mucho, mucho trabajo y jamás salir de allí y así no volver a pensar en aquello, pero siguiendo la racha de la noche, el destino no estaba por complacerle

Lo primero que vio al llegar a su despacho fue a Cath esperándole, sentada frente a su mesa, mientras leía un informe que tenía entre las manos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Cath apartó la vista del informe al escuchar la voz de su colega y se dio la vuelta con tranquilidad, para terminar mirándole fijamente.

- Te esperaba... – dijo Cath con una sonrisa infantil que alertó al momento a Gil.  
- ¿Y eso? – dijo el hombre un poco temeroso, mientras terminaba de entrar en su despacho y cerraba la puerta.  
- Lo cierto es que pasé a consultarte una cosita antes de irme... y no estabas. Me pareció raro. No sueles irte a casa por cuatro horas. Te quedas aquí comiéndote el coco con la deducción final y escuchando a Vivaldi... Ya sabes – dijo mientras se levantaba.  
- Me voy haciendo mayor. Tengo que descansar.  
- Así que pensé que andarías por aquí cerca – siguió hablando ella sin hacer caso de las palabras de su amigo- y decidí esperarte un ratito. En esto que Greg pasó para dejarte esto – enfatizó la mujer mientras levantaba el informe que poco antes estaba leyendo y que ahora acercaba a Gil - y me dijo que te habías marchado. Mi asombro se hizo grande por momentos y luego caí – dijo pasándole el informe- Voy perdiendo facultades. ¿Me lo vas a contar?- dijo con una sonrisa malévola.  
- ¿El qué?  
- ¿Qué tal la cita? – dijo Cath a escasos centímetros de su amigo.

A Grissom se le atragantó la pregunta de la mujer, pero intentó disimularlo al instante y poniendo cara de sorprendido, preguntó;

- ¿Qué?  
- No te hagas el tonto, amigo. Nunca infravalores el poder deductivo de una mujer y más si la mujer en cuestión soy yo – Cath estaba disfrutando como nunca de aquella conversación-. Sobre todo teniendo en cuando que me has contado que suspendiste dos veces una cena y que sé, de buena tinta, que te empalmaste el otro día en la sala de descanso.  
- El salmón me salió muy bueno – dijo Grissom intentando zanjar la conversación y alejándose de ella.

La sonrisa de Cath brilló en toda la habitación ante la confirmación de sus sospechas y "persiguió" a su interlocutor por la estancia sin ninguna intención de irse sin conseguir más información. Gil se sentó en su silla y Cath frente a él.

- Siempre te sale bueno. Cuéntame algo que no sepa.  
- Eres una cotilla – y esa vez sí que Grissom pensaba dar por acabada la conversación.  
- ¿Quieres que me haga la ofendida? – dijo Cath poniendo morritos de niña buena-. Soy una amiga curiosa y preocupada – terminó la frase con un rostro formal. Llegas - y su mirada se dirigió a su reloj de pulsera - más de cuarenta minutos tarde. Eres mi mejor amigo. Mi deber es descubrir por qué– dijo toda seria para luego proseguir con tono burlón- y sacarte de tus casillas cuando descubra algo comprometido... Ten en cuenta que no puedo disfrutar de estos placeres muy a menudo. Hace años que no "cenas"- Cath guardó silencio por un momento, en el que Grissom pareció no tener nada que añadir, ya que metió la cabeza en el informe que antes le había pasado Cath intentando ignorarla- ¿Sabes que si callas empezaré a pensar que pasó algo que no quieres contarme? Cosa que por otro lado deberías de saber que no te conviene – y entonces la mente de la mujer comenzó a cavilar-. ¿Os besasteis? – preguntó sorprendida.  
- Sí – levantó Gil con fuerza la vista del informe y una sonrisa en los labios, intentando no recordar lo que siguió al beso -. ¿Contenta? – incauto de Gil, pensó que con eso la bastaría.  
- ¡No fastidies!– la cara de Cath se había vuelto de pura incredulidad-. ¿De verdad¿Y estuvo bien? – dijo esbozando una sonrisa divertida-. ¿Se oyó música de fondo y todo eso?. No, no... Espera – y apoyó sus brazos sobre la mesa de Gil acercándose más a él-. ¿Piquito de despedida o os enrollasteis en el sofá como dos adolescentes? Porque claro yo a Sara la veo más de revolcón en el sofá, pero conociéndote...  
- ¿No vas a callar? –Grissom pareció realmente muy molesto de repente, nada que ver con el leve mosqueo que lucía desde que entrara en su despacho y eso para Cath sólo podía significar una cosa.  
- Ahhhhhhhhhhh – el gritito salió con felicidad por su garganta, pero en un tono suficientemente bajo como para que no saliera de esas cuatro paredes- Os enrollasteis. Sara es mi ídola. Yo soy más guapa y te tuve que robar un beso... – la cara de Grissom se había convertido en un poema- Es cierto, soy más guapa. Lo dijo el fotógrafo asesino ese... ¿Recuerdas?

Pero los recuerdos no fueron precisamente tan cerca en el tiempo. Dejando a un lado la hermosura de las mujeres de su vida, Grissom recordó aquella vez que le robaron un beso, que él hubiera regalado sin problemas.

**Invierno 1995/96. A la mañana siguiente de la última vez.**

Normalmente a uno las cosas nunca le salen como le gustaría, o como tenía pensando en un principio. A Cath eso la había pasado siempre y Grissom también había tenido bastante de aquello. Como consuelo queda pensar que, agraciadamente, con el paso del tiempo vamos queriendo cosas diferentes.

Cath en ese momento hubiera querido una vida más tranquila, no tanto pasado, un padre para su hija, un marido con el que contar y, en su defecto, un Gil Grissom más valiente. Grissom hubiera querido no enseñar mariposas muertas a una niña de cinco años, haber tenido alguna cita a los 16 y así haber llegado a ese momento, sabiendo qué hacer para no dejar escapar a la mujer de su vida entre sus dedos.

Cuando aquella mañana Cath llamó a su puerta supuso al momento que el fin llegaba y sin embargo fue incapaz de cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos.

- Hola – dijo la mujer entrando en el despacho de su amigo tras que este, sentado en su escritorio, le confirmará que podía pasar.  
- Hola... ¿Qué tal Lindsey?  
- Sobrevivirá – dijo la mujer acercándose a Gil -. Supongo. Espero...  
- ¿Y tú?  
- Igual – dijo con una sonrisa descolorida mientras tomaba asiento frente a su supervisor.  
- ¿Se sabe algo de Eddie? – las preguntas de Grissom estaban siendo cordiales y concisas, como había ensayado, pero no por eso menos preocupadas.  
- Aparte de lo obvio. No. Y casi que lo prefiero.

Cath, tras la última afirmación, guardó silencio. Había llegado dispuesta a hacer algo, a decir algo, a dejar paso al resto de su vida, pero no sabía cómo enfrentarse a aquello que ni tan siquiera tenía una definición clara.

Sin embargo Gil lo sabía, sabía lo que le venía encima con convencimiento matemático. Había veces que era capaz de leer en la mente de la joven con más facilidad y claridad que en la suya propia. Y sólo presintiendo lo que Cath sentía en ese momento, sintió el dolor más profundo que su corazón hubiera vivido nunca.

- Siento lo de las mariposas – se atrevió a decir el hombre.  
- No tienes nada que sentir. De hecho sé que no sabes por lo que estás pidiendo disculpas – la joven dejó escapar otra sonrisa apagada por sus labios.

Grissom se sintió descubierto y sonrió un poco avergonzado ante el comentario de su amiga.

- Los niños son un secreto para mí.

Cath simplemente afirmó el comentario de su amigo.

- Gracias por intentarlo – y aquella frase decía más, mucho más, de lo que las palabras que la formaban pudieran significaran nunca, sólo un silencio podía seguirlas. Mientras, ambos compartían una intensa mirada de significado incomprensible para cualquiera que no fueran ellos-. Me he pedido unos días de vacaciones – rompió el silencio la mujer-. Voy a llevar a Lindsey a Disneylandia a ver si consigo... no sé – Cath intentaba con ahínco mantener la cordura y que las lágrimas que esperaban paso en sus lagrimales no salieran de sus ojos- que dentro de unos años no pueda lidiar con la idea de que su padre la abandonó dos veces en dos años.  
- Es una niña fuerte.  
- Eso no me salvó a mí.

Aquella afirmación era completamente autodestructiva para la joven madre, que hundió su mirada en sus manos, las cuales mantenía en su regazo. Grissom no pudo por menos que levantarse y acercase a ella para intentar reconfortarla.

- Cath. Eres estupenda. Lindsey debería sentirse orgullosa de tenerte como madre.

Otra sonrisa ahogada salió de su boca.

- Sí, claro... – levantó la vista y Grissom estaba muy cerca, arrodillado frente a ella-. Gracias... por todo – dijo acariciando el rostro del hombre con sus manos- sé que últimamente te lo digo mucho, pero eres seguramente la mejor persona que conozco. Siempre estas ahí – y aquello realmente sonaba a despedida-. Me gustaría que esto fuera más fácil- y al final unas lágrimas desconsoladas cayeron de sus ojos.  
- Cath – Grissom quería decir algo, tenía la necesidad de decir algo, pero no sabía que era aquello que podría decir para que el sueño no se acabara y aquella mujer volviera a sonreír.  
- Déjalo. Hay veces que las palabras no valen nada- y entonces la mujer se posicionó junto a Grissom, también de rodillas, quedando cara a cara a apenas unos milímetros de distancia. Le agarró el rostro con sus manos y lentamente terminó de recorrer el camino que separaba a sus labios de los de él.

Aquel beso fue una caricia, un anhelo, un querer pero no poder, una despedida anunciada de algo que nunca comenzó. El sabor de los labios se juntaba con el salado sabor de las lágrimas, las cuales Cath era incapaz de mantener en sus ojos.

Un beso demasiado largo, demasiado esperado, demasiado perfecto si no fuera porque todo lo demás a su alrededor era una porquería. La separación de los labios fue una tortura y sin poder mirarse aún a los ojos, la unión se convirtió en un abrazo.

- Siento tu corazón – fue lo único que pudo añadir Gil mientras apretaba con fuerza a aquella increíble mujer entre sus brazos.

Ninguna otra afirmación por parte de Grissom podía haber destrozado tanto las defensas de Cath, que decidió que era hora de irse, porque si no, lo destrozaría todo.

– Lo siento – afirmó la joven. Se levantó y se acercó a la puerta dejando aún a Grissom de rodillas en el suelo incapaz de reaccionar.  
- Eres lo más importante de mi vida – dijo Grissom tan bajo que Cath no pudo oírlo al salir por la puerta del despacho y cerrarla a su paso.

Cath rezó a todos los dioses conocidos desde la antigüedad en aquel momento para que Grissom saliera tras ella y la pidiera que se quedara. Como gesto simbólico de tonto enamorado. Sólo eso y sus millones de lógicas deducciones y de racionales cavilaciones se irían muy lejos.

Necesitaba tanto a aquel hombre, y se sentía tan mal, o tan bien por eso... pero por un momento, pensó seriamente que no sólo era necesidad, que no sólo era amistad, que no sólo era cariño. Aquello había sido demasiado duro. Tal vez Megan tuviera razón¿por qué no intentarlo¿por qué no permitirse amar a alguien bueno por una vez en su vida?.

Pero Grissom no salió, no le pidió que se quedara y mientras se iba angustiada a lo largo de todo el pasillo, intento autoconvencerse de que Gil Grisson no sabía amar como ella necesitaba. Mientras, Gil Grissom, a escasos metros suyos, se odiaba a si mismo por haber sido incapaz de hacer algo para que se quedara. Días después Cath volvió a casa y ninguno de los dos, jamás, volvió a comentar nada.

**En la actualidad.**

El silencio se había hecho en la estancia mientras los dos viejos amigos recordaban tiempos pretéritos, que durante años habían intentado borrar de su memoria. Y es que aunque el sentimiento de vacío se fue y el amor se convirtió en el cariño y en la amistad más bonita que recordaban haber tenido nunca, el dolor de aquel beso y aquella despedida aún les perduraba si cerraban los ojos y recordaban.

- Te quería tanto – dijo Grisson como en un suspiro anhelante, mirando firmemente a su amiga.  
- No lo suficiente – y parecía mentira después de tantos años, pero había un deje de rencor en las palabras de la CSI.  
- No digas eso.  
- No hiciste nada.  
- ¿Qué podía hacer?- dijo Grissom convencido-. Ya habías elegido. Respeté tu decisión. Nada te hubiera hecho cambiar de opinión.  
- Eso no lo sabes.  
- Lo sé.

Y la afirmación del hombre fue tan potente que hizo dudar a la mujer de sus propios recuerdos. Lo cierto es que la decisión fue suya, siempre fue suya. Conocía bien al Grissom de aquella época. Se hubiera hecho lo que ella hubiera decidido. Demasiada responsabilidad sobre su cabeza¿en el fondo no siempre fue aquello lo que la perdió?.

- De todos modos supongo que da igual – fue la salvación de la mujer, cambiar el curso de la conversación-. El tiempo nos dio la razón. Hicimos lo correcto.  
- Eso no lo sabes – fue él en está ocasión quien rectificó a su amiga-. No sólo hay una opción Cath. No podemos achacarle nuestras decisiones al destino.  
- Tú quieres a Sara.  
- No en aquel momento.

En aquel momento la joven sólo era para él, el recuerdo de unos días divertidos en Harvard. Sara era una niña despierta que escuchaba y rebatía sus palabras. Fue mucho después cuando se descubrió teniendo pensamientos poco puros con su joven pupila, mucho tiempo después de aceptar que Cath sólo sería su mejor amiga.

- Pero sí la quieres ahora y más de lo que me quisiste a mí – el tono de voz de Cath era complicado de dilucidar. No sé sabía si se lo estaba echando en cara o si sólo se estaba defendiendo por también haber sido ella una cobarde en aquella ocasión -. Has sido capaz de hacer algo.  
- Sí - dijo Grissom con tristeza recordando vividamente lo que había estado intentado olvidar -, y aún así, es posible que no me quiera volver a mirar a la cara. Vete tú a saber que nos tiene deparada cada elección que tomamos.

El tono que había tomado la conversación desconcertó a Cath, que se quedó en la parte de mirar a la cara. ¿Cómo? Que¿qué?. ¿Sara enfadada con Grissom tras conseguir besarle? Eso no tenía ningún sentido.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste, pervertido!? – y la pregunta le salió desde lo más profundo de su alma con una sonrisa- No creo que se molestará simplemente porque quisieras hacerle cosas poco higiénicas.

La última frase de Cath, consiguió lo que parecía imposible sacarle aquella noche a Gil Grissom, una sonrisa.

- Espero que no te moleste – dijo Gil con tranquilidad decadente-, pero preferiría no tener que contártelo. Ya ha sido bastante duro vivirlo.

A Cath se le pasearon por la mente todas las cosas que podían haber pasado y su curiosidad ante el melodrama de su compañero se estaba peleando con la idea de dejar en paz a su amigo, que parecía realmente afectado.

- No ha podido ser tan horrible – no quería molestarle, pero no quería que tirase la toalla por lo que ella sin saber el qué, consideraba una tontería-. Tú veras – y así aclaró que no iba a insistir-, pero no seas tonto. Sea lo que sea tiene solución. Tal vez no te lo ha dicho, seguramente por miedo a presionarte o a que te asustes, pero Sara te quiere. Se la ve cuando te mira. Se la veía incluso cuando te odiaba. Haría cualquier cosa por ti, cualquier cosa, igual que yo – Cath nunca había hablado tan en serio. Sara no era precisamente su ideal de mujer, pero lo que sentía por Grissom era un secreto a voces-. No desperdicies la que podría ser la última oportunidad que tienes. No te quedes otra vez al otro lado de la puerta.

Cath no esperó a una replica por parte de su amigo, quien se había quedado profundamente ensimismado con sus palabras. Se acercó a la puerta, abrió y salió cerrando con cuidado mientras Grissom aún se mantenía estático en la mitad de su despacho, tratando de dilucidar cual podría ser la mejor forma de cruzar el umbral de otra vida mejor.


	8. Capitulo VII: John y Kris Gil y Sara

**Pairing:** Gil/Sara, aunque muy poquito. Sobre todo en esta parte conocemos más cosas sobre Sara.

**Rating:** Para todos los públicos.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Capitulo VIII.  
John y Kris. Gil y Sara._**

Aquel fue sin lugar a dudas el peor viaje que Sara Sidle recordaba haber vivido en toda su vida. Después de haberse quedado colgada y bastante frustrada, por cierto, en el sofá de su casa, pudo empezar a imaginarse lo que sería aquel viaje, pero su imaginación ni podía llegar a sospechar lo horrible que después de todo fue.

Y es que a poca geografía que se sepa, cualquiera se puede imaginar lo que debe ser un viaje desde Las Vegas (Nevada) a Cambridge (Massachutts) con esa cantidad inmunda de estados entre medias, en compañía de un hombre que no fue capaz de levantar la cabeza de su revista de ciencia forense ni medio minuto de las seis horas que duró el viaje. El cual apenas dijo hola al verla en el aeropuerto y tuvo el suficiente tino como para no rozar ni un milímetro de la piel de su mano, cuando la ayudó con la maleta, y eso que pocas horas antes estaba tocando otras partes menos inocentes de su cuerpo.

De todos modos lo peor eran las expectativas. Específicamente, tenerlas. Y es que a Sara siempre la habían perdido.

En el fondo ella esperaba una disculpa o una explicación más o menos temprana. Lo cierto es no le hubiera importado acabar lo que empezaron el día antes en su casa en los baños del avión. Prueba de ello era la ropa interior que había elegido para el viaje, sumamente incómoda.

Lo de consumar su relación en los baños de un avión, dadas algunas conversaciones pasadas, a Sara le parecía bastante adecuado. Aunque seguramente sólo porque no pensaba con claridad desde que Grissom la besó.

Sin embargo, Grissom se comportó como un cretino y no dijo ni una palabra, acerca de nada. Sara terminó aterrizando en la costa este con un enfado de mayúsculas dimensiones e incapaz de sacar ella la conversación viendo como estaban las cosas.

La joven sabía que aquella precipitación por parte de las partes nobles de su actual, otra vez sólo jefe, sería un tras pies en su incipiente relación, pero no pensó ni por un momento, tonta de ella, que la destrozaría antes de comenzar.

Aún podía sentir sus labios en los suyos, su piel contra su piel, su... bueno. Todo el cuerpo la dolía de solo pensarlo.

Gil por otro lado, estaba asustado, el miedo actuaba por él y como cuando uno se deja llevar por el miedo, todo le salió en contra de como lo había ensayado. No quería perder a Sara, eso lo tenía bastante claro, pero todos los miedos que le habían asolado durante los últimos 15 años se le pusieron delante de la cara cuando vio a la joven en el aeropuerto. Por muy ensayado que tuviera su discurso, su disculpa y su siguiente paso, que no era el cuarto de baño del avión, pero casi... todo se fue al carajo.

Sentía cómo las miradas asesinas de Sara le iban taladrando poco a poco, minuto a minuto, en ese largo viaje en avión y cada vez más eso le hacia solaparse en su mundo. No le podía hablar, no le podía mirar a la cara, no podía explicar lo que pasó y no se le pasó por la cabeza que la explicación que ella necesitaba podía pasar por ser una sonrisa sincera y la buena intención de seguir intentándolo. A parte de que ella no le hablaba, porque el apenas había susurrado un hola.

Entre pensamientos auto destructivos y mala ostia mal reprimida, la pareja llegó a Cambridge más cansada y aturdida de lo que habían estado en años. Bajaron del avión en silencio, esperaron las maletas en silencio, que por cierto tardaron mucho en salir, y se dispusieron a abandonar el aeropuerto también en silencio cuando Sara oyó que alguien gritaba su nombre.

- ¡¡Sara!! – y como si de un sueño fantástico se tratará, la joven vio anonadada cómo su antigua compañera de cuarto en Harvard, bastante mayor que la última vez que la vio, se acercaba corriendo a ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
- ¡Kris! – fue lo único que pudo decir Sara sorprendida mientras veía como la chica se le lanzaba encima para darle un fuerte abrazo.  
- ¿Pero qué haces aquí? – dijeron las dos al unísono, al separarse.

Aquello parecía cosa de magia, o del destino o de alguna de esas cosas en las que Kris creía y Sara no. Desde la graduación el distanciamiento había sido claro entre las dos amigas y de compartir prácticamente todo, dejaron de saber completamente la una de la otra diez años atrás.

Harvard las había unido, pero ambas tenían el firme convencimiento de que nunca encontrarían a la otra por allí. Sara se fue a San Francisco precipitadamente, sin dar explicaciones, sin leer su tesis y muy confusa. Kris se quedó un tiempo mas, el justo para conseguir su doctorado y una plaza de profesora auxiliar en la Universidad de Columbia, pudiendo así volver a su Nueva York natal. Y allí estaban las dos de nuevo, en el mismo aeropuerto en el que años atrás se habían dicho adiós.

Kris tardó décimas de segundo en comprender la situación que estaba viviendo, tras reconocer al instante al hombre que apareció tras Sara poco después de que se separaran de su abrazo. Lo mismo le sucedió a Sara con el sonriente hombre que apareció tras su amiga.

- Ahora entiendo por qué tenías tanto empeño en que viniera – dijo Kris volviéndose a su acompañante y dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho. Él sonrió. Y la mujer volvió a mirar hacia Sara y Gil -. Llevaba dos días dando la vara para que le acompañara a buscar al Dr. Grissom. No entendía tanto interés.

Los cuatro se saludaron como era debido, Grissom añadió que no era necesario que les hubieran ido a buscar y antes de que se pudieran dar cuenta comenzaron a caminar hacia el coche. Kris y Sara iban delante, habían comenzado una animada conversación sobre tiempos pasados. Gil y John con la maleta de Sara después, seguramente hablando de algún insecto.

- No me puedo creer que al final te casaras con John. Sra. Kent – dijo Sara remarcando demasiado el Kent-. Ahora ya te pareces en algo a Lois Lane – comentó recordando bromas pasadas.  
- Muy graciosa – Kris la siguió el chiste divertida-, pero no olvides que ahora tú también eres una Sra. Bicho.  
- ¿Yo? – Sara no entendía el comentario de su amiga, aunque no necesitó el siguiente comentario de la mujer entero para darse cuenta de su error.  
- Gil Grissom – exclamó no muy alto para que el interesado no la oyera-. ¿Estás de coña? No me puedo creer que consiguieras llamar tanto su atención. ¿Te fuiste por él?  
- ¿Qué? – Sara no se podía creer a la conclusión tan precipitada a la que había llegado su amiga-. No. Gil y yo no somos nada – Y decirlo la dolió tanto que tuvo que bajar la mirada para poder soportarlo-. Simplemente trabajo para él en el laboratorio criminalistico en Las Vegas.  
- ¿Estás de coña? – Kris nunca había sido buena creyéndose las explicaciones más simples.  
- No. Es mi jefe.  
- Mucha casualidad¿no crees? – inquirió ella a su amiga.  
- Tal vez demasiada – dijo Sara con una sonrisa triste, mientras echaba una mirada que intentó pasará inadvertida hacia el hombre que estaba apenas a unos pasos suyos.

Las dos mujeres siguieron camino, mientras Sara explicaba a su amiga, parte de lo que no le explicó en su día. Aparte de que las casualidades o como a Kris la gustaba llamarlo, el destino, hay veces que no te deja otra opción que elegir la única opción, aunque no sea la mejor.

**Verano de 1996. **

Hacia varios años que Sara Sidle no pisaba una Universidad. Tuvo que dejar Harvard más rápidamente de lo deseado y regresar a San Francisco, aunque aquella ciudad sólo tuviese para ella malos recuerdos.

Su hermano había enfermado, por decir finamente que su cabeza no pudo con todo al final, drogas incluidas, y acabó necesitando tratamiento no sólo psicológico. Ella, como única cabeza casi cuerda de la familia, se tuvo que hacer cargo de la situación.

Desde su infancia la justicia siempre fue una palabra mayúscula en su diccionario, aunque sólo fuera por la ausencia de ella que había tenido en su niñez. Por otro lado, Sara aspiraba a destacar, era una de las estudiantes de física más brillantes de la facultad, quería escribir libros, tratados, descubrir cosas y dar conferencias y clases magistrales, para luego poderse esconder en su rincón y ser tachada de genio excéntrico. Sin embargo, sus planes se vieron truncados demasiado rápido y al poco de su llegada a San Francisco inglesó en el Cuerpo de Policía, como salida rápida a una mala situación.

La idea de ser policía nunca la había disgustado y menos después de haber conocido al insigne doctor Grissom, persona que siempre la acompañó en el recuerdo. Él la enseñó que "investigar" era decir mucho.

Años después su hermano murió y eso no fue tan horrible.

Años después decidió que era hora de volver a empezar. Un lunes al salir del trabajo se pasó por la Universidad de California – San Francisco dispuesta a retomar su doctorado donde la había dejado o en algún sitio parecido. Había conseguido entrar en el departamento de criminalística de San Francisco, pero aquello no le suponía ningún reto. Aquello nada tenía que ver con lo que en su día le contó Gil Grissom.

Y sin apenas darse cuenta aquel tríptico que cogió en el pasillo se convirtió en su destino.

Unas jornadas sobre criminalística. Los mejores criminalistas del país se pasearían por San Francisco durante un mes, y entre todos los nombres, sólo uno llamó su atención. Desde el Departamento de Policía de Las Vegas el Dr. Gilbert Grissom. No lo dudó, sus pasos la llevaron a la secretaria y allí se matriculó.

**En la actualidad**.

La historia les había durado todo el viaje en coche. Sara la había contado bajito, esperando que los hombres metidos en sus cosas de bichos ni se percataran de ella. Aunque lo cierto, es que visto como estaba todo, la importaba un bledo quien oyera qué. Grisson, aunque parecía estar en otra cosa, no se perdió ni una palabra mientras intentaba seguir la conversación de John y la extinción de una especie de cucaracha en el sur de Ecuador.

En aquel momento las dos amigas deshacían la maleta de Sara en su habitación. Kris estaba un poco perturbado ante la historia recién escuchada, porque nunca se imaginó que su amiga al final de su relación la hubiera ocultado tantas cosas.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste por qué te ibas? – Kris preguntó al final mientras se sentaba en la cama y veía como Sara salía del baño donde había ido a dejar su neceser – Me quedé muy preocupada.  
- Me daba vergüenza – y eso era lo más sincero que podía responder.  
- Nos contábamos todo. Éramos amigas. Sabes tantas cosas humillantes de mí.  
- Éramos amigas aquí – y la contestación de Sara hizo que su acompañante se asombrará por demás y en parte se sintiera ligeramente ofendida. Sara lo notó e intentó explicarse-. Yo aquí era otra persona. Alguien diferente. Más normal, incluso más sociable – Kris no entendía que Sara no se considerará la persona que ella conoció y empezó a dudar que la conociera tan bien como ella pensaba-. ¿Qué necesidad de despertarte a ti también de mi sueño¿Acaso podrías haber hecho algo?.

Sara no es que estuviera triste, es que de repente todo se la agolpaba en la cabeza, lo bueno, lo malo... Todos los recuerdos que un día decidió guardar u olvidar. Sus años en Harvard habían sido los mejores y Kris seguramente había sido su única mejor amiga durante toda su vida. Siempre había sido sincera con ella o por lo menos lo había intentado. Lo cierto es que la joven nunca le había preguntado directamente si su madre mató a su padre o si su hermano era un yonki con ataques psicodepresivos.

- No entiendes la gravedad de tu confesión – Kris parecía realmente herida, de repente había olvidado el dolor que sintió al imaginar lo duro que tenía que haber sido todo para Sara viviéndolo sola, para retroceder en el tiempo y sentirse altamente agraviada por su mejor amiga de la peor de las maneras, con la mentira-. Me estás diciendo que no te conozco.  
- Es posible – dijo Sara con seriedad-. Han pasado más de 15 de años, Kris. Yo he cambiado. Seguramente tú, también, pero créeme cuando te digo que si hay alguien que me llegó a conocer, incluso mejor que yo misma, esa fuiste tú.

Aquella conversación era ridícula. Sólo Kris era capaz de montar un drama basándose en temas tan añejos. Sara no podía dejar de pensar que¿qué podía significar la omisión en la relación más bonita que había tenido con otra persona¿Qué era la verdad más dolorosa de su vida, frente a cada una de las confesiones más tontas e infantiles que había compartido con otro ser humano? Sara se negaba en rotundo a pensar que esa parte de su pasado tampoco había sido verdad.

- ¿Qué más me ocultaste?  
- No quieras saberlo – Sara se sentó al lado de Kris en la cama y la agarró las manos-. Estábamos por encima de eso – la cara de la mujer no parecía muy convencida- ¿Tú no me ocultaste nunca nada?  
- No.  
- ¿Ni cuando te saltaste el examen de...?¿ de qué era? – y Sara puso una sonrisa pícara, que Kris no pudo por menos que acompañar mientras afirmaba un poco colorada.  
- No pasó nada. ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?

Sara se rió con ganas al recordar el pasado y Kris intentó que sus colores desaparecieran de su cara sin mucho éxito, por cierto. Al final un silencio se hizo entre ellas recordando tiempos pretéritos.

- Tú familia era tan normal – se animó al final a decir Sara, en forma de disculpa mientras se levantaba.  
- Define normal – y una sonrisa sarcástica se puso en la cara de la mujer-. A mi madre no la reconozco entre tantas capas de botox y mi padre me llama todas los miércoles a las siete en punto para recordarme lo desagradecida que soy. Ellos me pagaron una carrera en Harvard y ahora apenas si pueden ver a sus nietos.  
- ¿Nietos? – Sara repitió y se volvió hacia su amiga sorprendida- Hablando de ocultar cosas. ¿El bicho te preñó?  
- Mira que eres desagradable.  
- ¿Tienes bichitos? – de repente la sorpresa de Sara pasó a ser ilusión, tras no hacer ni caso de la queja de su amiga.  
- Dos – terminó aceptando. ¿Para qué luchar contra el vocabulario de Sara?  
- Dos bichitos - y entonces Sara se acercó deprisa a Kris mientras ésta buscaba algo en su bolso.  
- Recuerdas que prometimos jamás llevar fotos en la cartera, es una horterada – Sara sonrió abiertamente mientras adivinó la acción de su amiga que sacaba algo de su bolso.  
- También prometimos mantenernos en contacto – dijo mientras habría el porta fotos de su enorme cartera.  
- Somos unas mal queda – y ambas sonrieron ante la afirmación de Sara.  
- Este es Richard de cuatro años – dijo Kris toda orgullosa mostrando una foto de un niño rubito - es un sol, habla por los codos. Está es Samanta, mi nena, tiene ocho meses y la piel más bonita que he tocado nunca – Kris miró a Sara con la sonrisa más feliz y los ojos más brillantes que Sara la había visto nunca.  
- Enhorabuena.  
- Gracias.

Y Sara no pudo por menos que apretujar a la que en otro tiempo fue su mejor amiga, su confesora y su apoyo en un gran abrazo. Y de repente se sintió en paz. Ya no sentía culpabilidad, ni mal estar, ni siquiera resentimiento hacia Grissom, que no sabía la razón de que de repente hubiera vuelto a aparecer en su mente.


	9. Capitulo IX: Bienvenidos a Harvard

**Pairing:** Muy, pero que muy Gil/Sara

**Rating:** Comienza para todos los públicos y termina un poco NR-13.

* * *

_**Capitulo IX. ****Bienvenidos a Harvard.**_

**IX – A. Henry Rosovsky**

Sara y Kris ya estaban sentadas en el aula Henry Rosovsky1 seguramente una de las mejores salas de conferencias de todo Harvard. Allí sólo iban los conferenciantes que daban enorme prestigio a la Universidad y que esperaban un lleno seguro. Sin lugar a dudas ese Congreso era de lleno, lo que se veía corroborado por el hecho de que las mujeres pudieron sentarse porque tenían pase VIP. Desde hacía horas los jóvenes estudiantes de varias facultades habían estado llegando para conseguir un buen sitio.

Los mejores entomólogos del mundo se reunían ese fin de semana en Harvard, sus especialidades eran de lo más diversas, así que el público también. Sara y Kris estaban sorprendidas de la afluencia de gente y comentaban alegremente acerca de aquella otra ocasión en la que esperaban con más resignación, que les hablaran de una mosca.

Dos hileras de butacas más atrás, en el pasillo, como en aquella otra ocasión se encontraba el eminente Dr. Grissom, un poco más viejo y sobre todo mucho más confuso, junto con un montón más de insignes especialistas escuchando más que lo que decían sus colegas, lo que decían las dos jóvenes a las que no perdía de vista. Entretanto John Kent que se encontraba en la mesa central ultimando detalles sé acercó a los doctores saludando a las mujeres con un rápido movimiento de su mano.

La rubia giró la cabeza siguiendo a su marido y una extraña sensación de déjà vu la inundó al descubrir a Gil Grissom mirándolas. Bueno, más bien mirando a Sara. Aunque esta vez fue el doctor quien se sintió descubierto y volteó rápidamente la cabeza. Kris sonrió sorprendida por la acción del doctor y se volvió rápidamente a la altura de su amiga que se había puesto a mirar la documentación que le dieron a entrar.

- Cuando vi que nos había estado escuchando... Fue horrible – dijo Kris a la cual le había vuelto de repente una clara imagen del pasado.

- ¿Qué? – Sara levantó la cabeza sorprendida de los papeles. Lógicamente sus procesos mentales no habían recorrido el mismo camino que los de su amiga y no comprendió el comentario.

- Aquél día, en la conferencia de la mosca. Tu jefe estaba detrás de nosotras, escuchándonos seguramente.

- ¿Qué? – la cara de Sara se convirtió en una de autentico terror y más recordando todo lo que sucedió después.

Kris intentó volver a decírselo aunque la pregunta era claramente retórica, por lo que Sara no la dejo ni comenzar.

- ¿Y no crees que hubiera sido buena idea decírmelo en aquel momento?

- Bueno nena – dijo con tranquilidad mientras veía como los conferenciantes se iban dirigiendo a sus puestos-. Esa era mi intención, pero tras la ponencia te tiraste tan rápido hacia él que no me diste tiempo a despertar.

- No me tire – dijo Sara todo ofendida.

- Claro que lo hiciste.

- No lo hice – dijo Sara infantilmente molesta- Además, tú que sabes, estabas dormida.

- El aire que levantaste cuando fuiste a por él hubiera despertado hasta a una manada de búfalos – dijo Kris en tono burlón.

- Ahhhh – pero nada más pudo añadir la CSI.

Y es que ya todos los conferenciantes estaban colocados en sus sitios. Grissom tenía un puesto preferencial a la derecha de el Decano, el cual encendió el micro y empezó a hablar.

**Invierno de 1992/93. Sala anaranjada.**

Sara había salido disparada hacia el joven Gil Grissom al segundo de que este hubiera finalizado su clase el primer día, dejando a una Kris adormilada en su asiento, a quien la vida de la mosca la aburrió sobremanera.

Sin embargo la joven se colocó al final de la pequeña cola que se formó y espero con tranquilidad su turno que no tardo mucho en llegar, sabiendo por otras ocasiones que a veces los últimos solían ser los primeros.

Poco antes de llegar a su objetivo final una voz la atacó por la espalda.

- Señorita Sidle – la voz del Decano la desestabilizó y su vista volvió hacia aquel hombre de pelo y barba blanca, con sonrisa fácil, que a Sara se le antojaba la más falsa del mundo- que extraño placer verla fuera del laboratorio. Creía que no sabía donde estaba la puerta.

Sara sonrió ante el comentario, porque era lo único que podía hacer dadas las circunstancias y el morderse la lengua le salió bien, ya que el hombre siguió hablando dirigiéndose al Dr. Grissom.

- Gil, te presentó a una de nuestras mejores estudiantes de física, la Señorita Sidle. Descarada, pero brillante – Sara sonrió hacia el joven doctor que tenía al lado y el hombre de hermosos ojos azules le devolvió una sonrisa irónica ante el comentario del Decano, quien continuó- y como no, aquí está la Señorita OConner – dijo viendo como Kris aparecía por detrás de Sara- Su familia es una de las grandes benefactoras de la universidad.

- Y a parte estudio astronomía – dijo la joven dedicándole una sonrisa de disgusto al Decano y ofreciéndole la mano al Doctor Grissom, quien la aceptó gustoso – Un placer.

- Igualmente – contesto Gil a Kris y continuo-. Extrañas especialidades para que les interese también la entomología, señoritas – dijo Grissom con una sonrisa picara mirando a las dos jóvenes.

Kris miró a Sara divertida, Sara miró a Kris babeando por la sonrisa del Doctor Grissom, mientras la mirada de Kris se escapaba a John que acababa de unirse al grupo.

- Somos chicas de mente abierta – añadió Sara.

- Así me gustan a mi las chicas – y el joven doctor le regaló una mirada inintencionadamente seductora a la joven Sara Sidle, que tuvo que ahogar un suspiro en su garganta.

- Deberíamos de irnos ya – interrumpió el momento John Kent dirigiéndose a Gil Grissom y al Decano – tenemos reserva para dentro de media hora.

- Pero quería consultarle unas cosas – dijo Sara un poco triste momentos después de haber asesinado a John con la mirada.

- ¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros? – dejo caer Grissom, a quién aquella joven de mirada despierta le había llamado la atención. Tenía ganas de escuchar las preguntas de una estudiante de física.

- La reserva es para tres – comentó el Decano.

- Pero con cinco es más divertido – dijo Gil con una sonrisa mientras veía como se miraban John y Kris, en un orden establecido que hacia imposible que la vista de los dos jóvenes se cruzara en algún momento- ¿No cree Kent?

- Por supuesto – dijo el joven tímidamente, mirando con una leve sonrisa a Kris.

Sara levantó una ceja viendo la escena, por un lado el pánfilo de Kent la irritaba profundamente, al igual que Kris en todo lo que se refería al chico, por otro lado rezaba lo poco que sabía para aquella noche poder cenar con seguramente el hombre que con más facilidad llamó su atención en toda su joven vida.

- ¿Charles? – pidió Gil la aprobación del Decano para invitar a las jóvenes.

- Será un placer.

- Decidido entonces – Grissom sonrió y miro a las dos jóvenes- Señoritas¿les gustaría cenar con tres aburridos entomólogos?

- ¡Claro!

La afirmación no dejo duda por parte de ninguna de las dos chicas que se apresuraron a afirmar al unísono. Kris estaba más que feliz de poder seguir de cerca a su enamorado, del cual intentó ya no separarse mucho esa noche. Sara por su parte se agarró al brazo que Gil la ofrecía y juntos bajaron del atril, hablando ya, de cosas de moscas.

**En la actualidad.**

La presentación del Congreso acababa de finalizar, un montón de jóvenes y entusiastas estudiantes se habían abalanzado hacia los prestigiosos doctores y Sara veía asombrada como Grissom seguía siendo estupendo lidiando con jóvenes mentes despiertas. Hizo su papel, se le daba bien, era en la única faceta de su vida en la que Gil Grissom nunca había sido un ser asocial. Siempre fue buen profesor o por lo menos así lo recordaba ella.

- ¿Te puedes creer que ese hombre siga siendo el Decano? – preguntó con ironía Kris- Esta igual de viejo que cuando nosotras nos licenciamos.

Sara parecía no escucharla, estaba demasiado ensimismada en sus pensamientos mientras su mirada no se apartaba de Grissom Lógicamente Kris se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle e inquirió curiosa.

- Y ahora en serio. ¿Desde cuando os acostáis?

- No lo hacemos – Sara lo dijo con calma, mientras devolvía la miraba a su amiga.

- ¿Y por qué te mira cuando tú no le ves, no te mira a los ojos cuando te tiene en frente y tú no paras de mirarle descaradamente?.

- Seguramente por eso – fue la sorprendente respuesta de Sara.

- Me decepcionas – Kris se acomodó en el asiento y miró para el frente- todas esas charlas a las que tuve que ir. Las clases magistrales en el laboratorio a primera hora de la mañana y todo ¿para qué?

- ¿Recuerdas que fuiste tú quien nos arrastró a ese Congreso, verdad? – inquirió Sara más atenta a la conversación que a Grissom por primera vez desde que terminó la presentación.

- Sí – Kris sonrió-, pero sólo al Congreso. En las clases particulares nos metiste tú – dijo la mujer recordando todo lo que conllevo aquella semana- Después de la cena tuvimos Gil Grissom para desayunar, almorzar y cenar.

- Y lo que aprendiste – dijo Sara con una sonrisa recordando la que seguramente fue una de las mejores semanas de su vida.

- ¿Sobre la mosca?

- En general- dijo Sara divertida, pero ante la mirada no convencida de su amiga cambio de táctica-Te casaste con John.

- No creo que la mosca tuviera nada que ver, ni esa semana – dijo Kris pensativa mientras su mirada regresaba al centro y veía a su marido atender diligente y un poco torpemente a los estudiantes que se habían acercado hacia él.

Casi 15 años después de que el destino hiciera que Sara conociera al hombre de su vida en un congreso entomológico al que nunca quiso ir, a ella la entomología la seguía interesando tan poco como en aquella ocasión, pero su marido en aquel momento era al igual que su admirado Doctor Grissom uno de los mejores y más reconocidos entomólogos del país.

Al ver que Kris se había perdido un poco en sus pensamientos, Sara volvió su mirada de nuevo a los profesores y a los alumnos, específicamente a un profesor al que en ese momento le unían sentimientos tanto contradictorios de amor y odio, y a una joven alumna que desde su perspectiva se acercaba demasiado a su jefe, cosa que jamás reconocería pero que la estaba molestando bastante.

- ¿Y cuando crees que caerá? – fue la sorprendente pregunta de Kris que ni se molesto en mover la cabeza de su ángulo de visión.

- Espero que uno de estos días.

Sara intentó no mostrar la pequeña sonrisa que se la había puesto en el alma ante el comentario de su amiga. En el fondo Kris la conocía mejor que nadie y ella era posible que no hubiera cambiado tanto.

Sea como fuera había una cosa clara en la determinación de la Señorita Sidle, la situación con su jefe, amigo, futuro amante, profesor o cualquier otro calificativo que se le pudiese adherir en ese momento a Gil Grissom estaba en al punto clave de... ahora, o nunca. Y nunca, no estaba dentro de sus planes.

**IX – B. Esto, eso y aquello. **

El día había sido largo, duro y cansando, aunque sumamente interesante. Uno a uno fueron pasando por el atril los prestigiosos especialistas a los que aquella tarde les tocaba hablar y una a una fueron pasando las horas entre insectos.

Grissom, a quién no le tocaba hablar hasta el día siguiente, pasó toda la tarde sentado a la izquierda de Sara, aunque no cruzó una palabra con ella. Por su parte, Sara hacía como que no le importaba, mientras en los descansos se dedicaba a criticar junto a Kris la poca capacidad dialéctica que tenían muchos de los insignes profesores.

Llegado el punto y final de aquel día de Congreso, Grissom hizo seguramente lo único en aquel día que Sara aprobó, rechazando amablemente ir a la fiesta y cena que había montado la Universidad para los ponentes, para poder ir a cenar junto a John y Kris a su casa.

La cena ya había terminado y todo había sido perfecto. Kris siempre fue una gran anfitriona y si Sara no recordaba mal, su amiga ya cocinaba cuando ella vivía a base de perritos calientes y pizza en la facultad. Lo cierto es que lo poco que Sara sabía de cocina lo había aprendido de ella.

Por otro lado, Samanta, como su madre ya había anunciado, tenía la piel más bonita y suave que Sara había tocado nunca, y Richard no había dejado de hablar ni medio minuto a lo largo de toda la velada, hasta que el sueño le pudo y se quedó dormido, rendido, en los brazos de su madre.

Ahora las dos mujeres se encontraban en el cuarto del niño. Kris tapaba afanosamente a su hijo dentro de una cama con forma de coche y Sara curioseaba por la habitación, hasta toparse con una foto de la feliz familia en la que su amiga aún lucía a Samanta en su barriga.

Sara cogió la foto, con el mismo cuidado con el que recogía pruebas. Su idea de familia nunca había sido tan feliz como lo que podía demostrar esa foto y eso la daba miedo.

- Estabas muy guapa embarazada.

Kris sonrió y se acercó a su amiga al oír el comentario, dejando a su hijo bien tapadito en la cama.

- Es una ilusión óptica. Esa noche ni siquiera había dormido. Tuve un embarazo horrible. Nunca pensé que Disneyland pudiera ser tan espantoso – dijo mirando con remembranza la foto, para luego quedarse mirando a su amiga que estaba como ensimismada -¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿¡Envidia?!.

- No me hagas reír. Tú nunca quisiste esto – dijo la mujer refiriéndose a todo lo que en esos momentos era su vida.

- ¿Acaso tú sí?- inquirió Sara.

- Yo quería a John. Lo demás vino dado.

- Yo quiero a Gil – dijo la CSI a su amiga en un tono de voz tan bajo, que si no llega a ser porque Kris ya presentía la confesión, no hubiera entendido sus palabras.

- Lo sé – Sara se quedó tontamente sorprendida y Kris aclaró - Se te nota un huevo.

Sara afirmó tristemente con la cabeza ante el comentario de su amiga. ¿Realmente a esas alturas del partido había alguien que la conociera que no supiera que amaba a Gil Grissom? Aparte de Gil Grissom por supuesto. Que obvia era. Qué lastima daba. Qué mierda...

- Amarle es un error – dijo mientras dejaba la foto, se sentaba en una silla y miraba directamente a su amiga-. Es irritante, infantil, mucho mayor que yo. Ni siquiera es la imagen de estabilidad que me debería de dar como un buen complejo de Electra, que me dijo la psiquiatra que era.

Kris no disimuló su sonrisa. Su amiga nunca había estado tontamente enamorada, ella era tan racional. Además ¿qué era eso de reconocer ir a ver a psiquiatras?

- No amamos a quien nos conviene, Sara. Eso ya deberías saberlo.

- Me da miedo – y la vista de Sara se clavó en sus manos apoyadas sobre su regazo - ¿Y si no es amor? Y si simplemente es que estoy loca.

La joven astrónoma no dijo nada en un primer momento. Su amiga estaba sumamente confundida. Pasaba del convencimiento absoluto hacia un amor que había llegado a creer imposible, a la racionalización de que era imposible, porque ella era incapaz de amar a alguien de verdad. ¡Qué de rollos le debían de haber contado los psiquiatras en los últimos años!.

- ¿Tú alguna vez habías querido esto? – preguntó Sara a Kris-. Una familia, una casa unifamiliar y peluches por todos lados.

- No.

- Y ahora dime. ¿A quién ves en la foto? – dijo Kris señalando su foto familiar- ¿A quién ves a tu lado? Para toda la vida – Sara dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa – Se sabe Sara. Se sabe cuando es verdad. Deja de preguntarte cosas. Tú siempre has sabido las respuestas. Eras la chica más lista de clase.

Sara volvió a sonreír a su amiga y volvió su vista a la foto, mientras Kris se sentaba en el suelo. Parecía ser que Sara quería, necesitaba hablar y allí se sentían protegidas de los oídos de los hombres que se habían quedado en el salón.

- ¿Qué tal marido es? – dijo de repente Sara.

- ¿John?

Sara asintió con la cabeza y Kris sonrió desenfadadamente.

- Un desastre – dijo la mujer con una amplia sonrisa de resignación- Y va empeorando con los años. Se olvida de mi cumpleaños, del de Richi y lo hará del de Sam. Y ya no te hablo de aniversarios, que no sé si sabe qué es lo que son. Todas las grandes crisis de la familia le pillan en el laboratorio. Siempre se olvida de que hemos quedado...

- ¿Entonces? – dijo Sara sin dejar terminar a Kris el listado de defectos de su marido y no entendiendo por qué ella sonreía al recordarlos.

La mujer no se lo pensó mucho y mientras se recolocaba en el suelo para sentarse más cómodamente, dijo lo único que podía decir y con una mirada complaciente.

- Le quiero - y Sara pudo leer en los ojos de su amiga que esa era la única verdad- y sé que él me quiere. Me lo dice todos los días, con un gesto, con una caricia, con una mirada...Los niños y yo somos el único motivo que tiene para sacar la nariz del microscopio. Hace unos años descubrió una subespecie de algo... y le puso mi nombre. Hay por ahí un bicho que se llama como yo – dijo Kris mientras sonreía abiertamente, llena de felicidad- Una mañana me dice que soy la mujer más hermosa del mundo, sin ni siquiera haber discutido y sin saber porqué. Un día me manda unas flores preciosas de nombre impronunciable porque al verlas se acordó de mí. Puede estar horas observando a Sam en su cuna. Se pasó una semana sin moverse de la vera de Richard cuando estuvo ingresado. Sé – y lo dijo mirando con firmeza a Sara-, que si tuviera que vender su alma al diablo para salvarnos lo haría... Además, besa de vicio – dijo la mujer intentando distender el ambiente que de golpe se había vuelto muy serio-. Es la mejor persona que he conocido nunca. Y siento terror simplemente al pensar que me tocara vivir sin él...

La mirada de Kris se quedó perdida en el pequeño espacio que separaba su mirada de la pared, mientras meditaba sus propias palabras. Sara se la quedó mirando como ensimismada pensando que el amor se parecía horrores a una enfermedad, cuando de repente se comenzó a escuchar un leve llanto en el total silencio que se había instaurado en la habitación.

Kris despertó al instante de su letargo y se levantó con rapidez mientras continuaba su monologo como si no hubiera habido un silencio prolongado de por medio.

- Aunque no te engañaré, no es fácil – dijo la mujer abriendo la puerta de la habitación de su hijo- pero regaló su colección de mariposas enganchadas con agujas en sus alas sin ni siquiera pedírselo – y sin más salió de la habitación dejando a Sara sentada con una sonrisa.

La CSI tardo aún un poco en reaccionar, levantarse y seguir a su amiga a la habitación contigua. Cuando las dos mujeres se volvieron a encontrar Kris ya tenía en sus brazos a su niña y al ver entrar a su amiga por la puerta prosiguió con su historia.

- Me hace sentir única, especial y, aunque hay veces que le mataría, creo que el esfuerzo merece la pena – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa mirando a su hija.

- Nos enrollamos en el salón de mi casa anoche – dejo caer Sara como una bomba recién terminó su amiga de pronunciar la última palabra, tras cerrar la puerta. Esa información la estaba pesando demasiado y necesitaba soltarla ya-. Íbamos a por todas. Saltaban chispas. Chispas de verdad. Fue increíble, pero la anticipación y no sé... Se – Sara miró a la niña y luego a la madre que estaba alucinada por la confesión repentina de su amiga y no había reaccionado aún- "eso", antes de tiempo.

Kris tapó en un acto reflejo los oídos de su niña contra su cuerpo y una de sus manos, mientras Sara andaba como una posesa por toda la habitación.

- Mucho antes de tiempo. Muchísimo. Y se largó y no me ha mirado a los ojos desde entonces – dijo Sara toda indignada mirando a su amiga-. No me dejó decir nada. Podíamos haberlo llevado como personas adultas que se supone que somos. No lo entiendo. Me dio ha entender que sentía algo por mi y te aseguro que no era nada fraternal – dijo Sara todo digna, mientras Kris metía a su hija en la cuna- ¡Me intentó quitar los pantalones! No sé que hacer.

- En primer lugar no hablar de "eso" en la presencia de mis hijos – dijo Kris falsamente ofendida, ya que se la veía lucir una sonrisa debajo del supuesto enfado.

La mujer cogió a Sara del brazo y la arrastró por el pasillo camino a su dormitorio.

- Lo siento – acertó a decir un poco avergonzada Sara mientras ambas entraban en la habitación de su amiga y su marido.

- Siéntate – ordenó Kris y Sara obedeció acomodándose en la cama de su amiga al igual que ésta - Cuando le dije a John que esperaba a Richi, no me dijo nada... No sabía qué le pasaba por la mente. Me asusté muchísimo. Creí que no lo quería. Lo cierto es no lo habíamos planeado. Cuando estaba a punto de empezar a llorar porque él se había ido de mi lado sin pronunciar palabra, me di cuenta de que estaba sacando todos los muebles de su despacho como un poseso.¿Qué crees que hacía? – dijo Kris preguntado directamente a su amiga.

- Vete tú a saber. John siempre ha sido muy raro – dijo Sara con una mueca divertida.

- Le dijo la sartén al cazo – contestó Kris con ironía, para luego continuar con un aire muy formal -. Resulta que creía que esa era la mejor habitación para el niño, la más luminosa y la que más cerca estaba de nosotros – terminó esa parte de la historia con una sonrisa-. Cuando le dije que Sam venía, llevo todos sus muebles de despacho al trastero y ahí siguen. Cuando lee, lo hace en el cuarto de Sam.

- Bonita historia y muy bien contada por cierto – dijo Sara divertida-, pero no entiendo adónde quieres ir a parar.

Kris puso los ojos en blanco con una mueca divertida de exasperación ante la supuesta torpeza de su amiga para leer en sus palabras.

- Y luego los demás son los complicados – dijo irónicamente para luego volver otra vez a un tono más serio-. Que no sepas lo que pasa por la cabeza del hombre que quieres es un problema. Y lo será siempre. Yo aún no sé que mierda pasa por la cabeza de John la mayoría de las veces, lo que no quiere decir que en su cabeza no esté yo.

- ¿Así qué?

- Si quieres saber qué pasa por su cabeza, pregúntaselo. En plan encerrona. Donde no se pueda escapar. Tal vez te sorprenda. Además, lo peor que puede pasar es que en su cabeza no haya nada y dudo que en la cabeza de Gil Grissom no haya nada – comentó Kris como quien dice una obviedad –. Tú lo deberías de saber mejor que nadie, el problema de ciertas personas es que son incapaces de no pensar – añadió con una sonrisa, que Sara le devolvió al darse por aludida-. Y sí se enfada, qué más da. ¿Acaso la cosa podría empeorar?.

- Siempre que alguien dice eso, creo que hay un terremoto o un desprendimiento de tierra – dijo Sara con una mueca de preocupación.

- Pero sólo en California, nena – dijo divertida Kris- esto es Harvard. Aquí lo más probable es que descubras que él está tan asustado como tú y no sabe como enfrentarse a sus propios miedos.

- ¿Hablas por experiencias?

- ¿Tú qué crees? – dijo Kris con una sonrisa y se acercó a la puerta- Ponte en su lugar, es 15 años mayor que tú. A tardado 15 años en decidirse y se estrena... antes de tiempo – dijo la mujer divertida-. Tiene que estar aterrado – dijo mientras abría la puerta de su dormitorio, para antes de salir añadir- y si no, es que es tonto.

Sara sonrió ante la afirmación de su amiga y la siguió allá para donde fuera. Lo cierto es que visto en frío Kris tenía bastante razón en casi todo lo que había dicho, pero la verdad es que hablar con Grissom en serio de ciertos temas siempre era complicado y según estaban las cosas era algo que no la apetecía nada.

Por otro lado, y completamente ajeno a las elucubraciones de su subordinada y algo más, se encontraba en esos mismos momentos Gil Grissom en la misma casa, pero un piso más abajo. John le había estado hablando de sus últimos estudios y le mostraba su última publicación, que estaba en compañía de otras muchas en el mueble de un salón amorosamente decorado con fotos de familia.

­- ¿Cómo lo haces? – dijo Grissom, que hacia un rato que había olvidado la entomología.

- ¿Qué?

- Tienes una vida familiar y no has dejado de publicar, de estudiar, de investigar... Siempre pensé que eran dos cosas incompatibles, pero tus estudios cada día son más brillantes y más numerosos. Yo hace demasiado tiempo que no tengo una idea medianamente original. Simplemente el papeleo del trabajo me mata y vivir, vivir me parece imposible.

John sonrió levemente ante la confesión de seguramente la persona que más admiraba en el mundo, sintiéndose lejanamente reflejado en las palabras de aquel prestigioso entomólogo.

- La originalidad se la debo a los niños – dijo sonriendo con la mayor sinceridad posible mirando las fotos de familia y dejando la revista científica en su lugar- Los científicos perdemos lo mejor que tenemos cuando dejamos de ver la vida con los ojos de un niño. Sus preguntas son sublimes. Siempre sorprendentes y al mismo tiempo lógicas – Grissom asintió al comentario de John-. El resto es cosa de Kris. Ella hace que mi vida lo sea. Me recuerda cada día que hay cosas que no se pueden observar en un laboratorio – dijo el hombre mientras su mirada se perdía en algún sitio del infinito-. Sólo de pensar que casi la pierdo. Cuando regresó a Nueva York creí que podría volver a mi vida, que podría concentrarme en las cosas serias, de aquellas que ella me quería apartar. Sin embargo, sólo podía pensar en ella. Era como una enfermedad – y entonces la vista de John volvió a Grissom-. Tuve que ir a buscarla. Aún no me creo que volviera conmigo. Dejó su vida y me siguió después de todos los desprecios. La mayoría de los días me levanto con la sensación de que no me la merezco, pero que gracias a Dios esa no es la cuestión. Es gracioso, siempre pensé que el amor no existía, que era un invento de Hollywood para vender películas...

Grissom escuchaba atento la historia, miraba fijamente a su interlocutor aunque realmente no le estaba viendo. A través de sus ojos estaba intentando descubrir qué era lo que sentía y si él podría sentir lo mismo. Si era de verdad lo suficientemente valiente como para arriesgarse, o si en el fondo todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas era una elaborada estrategia de su subconsciente, para dar marcha atrás en la decisión menos lógica que había tomado en su vida. Amar.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso, dejó de escuchar en un primer plano las palabras de John y la mirada se le escapó del hombre, quién se había quedado ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos mientras relataba viejas historias, casi más para él que para Grissom, cuya mirada fue a parar a una estantería donde una foto en particular le llamó la atención sobremanera. Eran Kris y Sara en su época universitaria, Grissom aún recordaba a esas dos jovencitas.

Kris estaba tras un piano y Sara sujetaba una guitarra entre sus manos, ambas estaban en lo que parecía un escenario, cantando.

- Recordando nuestros tiempos de gloria – comentó Kris, quién entró en el salón seguida por Sara al ver la foto que sostenía Grissom en sus manos-. Los dos hombres volvieron a la realidad – Esa fue nuestra última actuación, pocos días antes de que te fueras – terminó Kris con un deje de añoranza mirando a Sara.

- ¿Cantas? – preguntó Grissom con curiosidad a Sara, mirándola directamente a los ojos por primera vez desde la noche pasada.

- Cantaba – Sara le devolvió la mirada más directa aún y una fuerte tensión se creo en el ambiente.

- No puedo creer que no sepas que Sara cante – dijo Kris dirigiéndose a Grissom intentado romper la tensión.

- Cantaba – volvió a aclarar Sara- Hace años que no canto, ni cuando proceso pruebas.

- Pues eso tiene fácil solución – dijo Kris con una sonrisa pícara mirando a su marido-. Voy a llamar a la niñera.

Y Kris se encaminó directa al teléfono dejando a Sara y Grissom en el salón un poco desubicados mientras John, habiendo leído en la mirada de su esposa, se dirigía ha hacer lo que le correspondía.

**IX – C. Brue Blues.**

Sara entraba con la boca muy abierta, los ojos muy despiertos y muy bien acompañada en el viejo Brue Blues. Algunos de sus mejores recuerdos de Cambridge pertenecían a aquel local donde había desarrollado su otra gran pasión, ésta ya casi olvidada, la música.

- No me lo puedo creer. Todo está igual. Es como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo – dijo mirando hacia Kris que entraba a su lado-. Pensé que Vito se habría jubilado.

- Y lo hizo. Vive en Florida... Seguro que lleva calcetines blancos con sandalias – dijo Kris sonriendo.

- ¿Entonces?

- Entonces es que la noche está llena de sorpresas.

Sara sonrió emocionada, era como si el tiempo se hubiera parado y viviera el momento con la misma alegría que cuando era mucho más joven e intentó por primera ver ser realmente feliz. Si aquel sitio se había remodelado, había sido para que tuviera el mismo aspecto que lucía hace 15 años, excepto porque ya no había tanto humo y no conocía al joven que tocaba el saxo con mucho talento en el pequeño escenario. Tan ensimismada estaba, que ni se percató de que un hombre se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa.

- ¡¡Sara!! – una voz juvenil la sacó de su ensoñación.

- ¡¡Mike!! – dijo Sara apenas sin poder creérselo- Dios cuanto tiempo – dijo abrazando al hombre con toda su fuerza-. Estás hecho todo un hombre.

- No esperarías que aún tuviera 17 años – dijo el joven seductoramente.

- No, claro que no – contestó Sara de la misma forma.

- ¿Cómo no me dijiste que venía? – acusó el joven a Kris, cambiando el tono de su voz por uno más informal.

- Es que no lo sabía. Sara siempre es una sorpresa – dijo Kris mirando hacia su amiga.

- Eso desde luego – dijo con dulzura el joven devolviendo la mirada a Sara -¿Y qué haces aquí?

- He venido a un Congreso.

- Muy propio de ti – Mike la miró con adoración infantil y Sara se sonrojó ligeramente al observar a aquel atractivo hombre, que ella recordaba como un niño colgado de ella.

- Nunca pensé que te quedarías con el pub – Sara intentó proseguir la conversación y borrar el rojo de su rostro.

- Ni yo, pero ya ves. En el fondo esto me gusta. Me trae buenos recuerdos.

Un sonrisa compartida, un silencio de complicidad y un carraspeo molesto por parte de Gil Grissom al darse cuenta de que había dejado de estar presente en esa escena, sin ni siquiera haberse movido de la espalda de Sara. La CSI se dio cuenta al momento, sobre todo porque la mirada de Mike se había dirigido hacia su espalda.

- Perdón. Se me estaban pasando las presentaciones – dijo Sara mirando más a Mike que a su jefe – Te presento a Gil Grissom – y Sara se pensó seriamente como presentarle, hasta que de su boca salió un frío - Mi jefe. Este es Mike Leone, el hijo de Vito – continuó con una sonrisa mirando a Mike - Actual dueño del Brue Blues, uno de los mejores locales de la ciudad.

A Sara nunca le había interesado Mike, seguramente porque la última vez que lo vio ella tenía 23 años y el joven 17. No es que ahora le hubiera comenzado a interesar por muy atractivo y bien dotado que estuviera el que en otros tiempos fue su ferviente admirador, pero lo cierto es que la hacia sentir bien sentirse admirada y mucho más cuando aún tenía tan reciente los desprecios de su jefe. A partir de ahí, todo fue muy políticamente correcto, Mike saludó a Grissom, Grissom saludó a Mike y el joven dueño del Brue Blues acompañó a las dos parejas hasta una de las mesas mientras hablaban de cosas intrascendentales, hasta que cayó en la cuenta.

- ¿Habéis venido a actuar? – preguntó el joven a las dos mujeres.

- ¡¡¡Oh no!!! – se apresuró a decir Sara.

- Claro que sí – interrumpió Kris – ¿Para qué crees que hemos venido?.

- Ha recordar tiempos pasados – afirmó Sara un poco escandalizada- Kris, hace años que no canto.

- ¿Y? – preguntó Kris divertida- Por eso mismo. Es un crimen que no cantes y como buena policía deberías rectificar.

Sara no parecía ni poco, ni nada convencida. Lo cierto es que ya había olvidado por qué un día dejó de cantar, incluso de tararear mientras trabajaba. Aquello estaba muy lejos en su vida y ni siquiera creía ya poder cantar con un poco de ritmo.

- Venga anímate – inquirió Mike-. Kris te protegerá, viene todos los jueves. Es una de nuestras estrellas.

La CSI miró sorprendida hacia su amiga.

- ¡¡Qué quieres que te diga!! A mí el escenario me relaja.

- No puedes hacerme ese feo – volvió a animar Mike- el regreso internacional de Krisar le pertenece a este local.

- Ya no canto – intentó Sara de nuevo zanjar el tema- Ni siquiera he traído la guitarra.

- Ese no es un problema – dijeron Kris y John al unísono.

Sara no sabía exactamente qué había pasado, pero lo cierto es que se encontraba entre bambalinas. El teclado de Kris estaba en el escenario y Mike también, presentado el regreso de Krisar. La joven estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico en condiciones y de repente se dio cuenta de que no era capaz de recordar ninguna canción de las que un día compuso con su amiga.

- No sé que hago aquí. Esto es absurdo. Me largo.

- ¿Quieres saber qué haces aquí¿Quieres que te explique el plan? – dijo Kris con una tranquilidad pasmosa mientras retenía del brazo a su amiga que había comenzado la huida- Respira. Jamás se te olvide respirar. Es básico para cantar... y vivir – Sara sonrió y respiró hondo, dispuesta a escuchar el "plan"-. Tú canta lo que quieras, algo bonito, intenso, algo que marque, con lo que te sientas cómoda– miró dentro de una carpeta llena de papeles- si no recuerdas la letra de algo, la tengo, seguro– a Sara la voz calmada de Kris la empezaba a relajar- Dejas atontado al doctor y luego inventamos algo para dejaros a los dos a solas y a él sin escapatoria. Le dices todo lo que le tengas que decir, lo que le quieras decir o lo que le quieras escupir a la cara. Luego, según veas como avanza la cosa, te diré que Mike está soltero y que Ken2, supongo que sabes de que Ken te hablo, está recién divorciado y trabajando en el departamento de química.

Sara sonrió ante el "elaborado plan de su amiga" y cogió decidida la guitarra que le ofrecía. ¡¡Qué demonios!!

- Me dejas un solo.

- Estaba esperando que me lo pidieras – dijo Kris con una sonrisa pícara.

Y sin más, Sara salió al escenario dejando cortado a Mike que estaba haciendo las presentaciones pertinentes.

- A habido un pequeño cambio de planes – dijo Sara a Mike con una sonrisa deliberadamente seductora, el joven la sonrió para sólo poder añadir.

- Con ustedes Sara Sidle.

Sara se acercó hacia el centro del escenario entre aplausos, se acercó al teclado y cogió el taburete que descansaba a un lateral para llevarlo al centro del escenario, cerca del micro. La joven se sentó mientras probaba el micrófono.

- Hola – dijo la joven sonriente-. Como ya ha dicho Mike mi nombre es Sara y poco más puede decir, aparte de que hace 15 años que no me subo a un escenario, precisamente a este escenario, así que espero compresión por parte de todos los presentes. Cuando iba a Harvard era una verdadera asidua de este local. Kris, que es la rubia de esa mesa – dijo Sara señalando con el dedo a su amiga, que se estaba colocando al lado de su marido y quien no tuvo problema en saludar al auditorio – y yo, teníamos un grupo. Krisar. Y ella ha considerado que hoy era un día perfecto para recuperar tiempos pasados. Pero antes de ponernos muy nostálgicos me vais a permitir, no sé si exactamente cantar, porque hace mucho que no lo hago, algo que escribí hace tiempo. Nunca nadie lo ha escuchado, pero por alguna extraña razón sigue estando en plena actualidad ahora en mi vida. Por qué en el fondo¿qué son casi dos décadas a la hora de madurar sentimentalmente? – terminó la CSI su monologo sonriendo, al ver la sonrisa cómplice del público que parecía entender su despedida.

Sara volvió a recolocarse en el taburete y agarró con fuerza la guitarra. Apenas habían salido unos acordes cuando su voz comenzó a salir por su garganta como en un leve suspiro, casi más recitando al son de la música que cantando.

_Hablo sólo s) tú hablas, callo para poder escucharte, cierro los ojos para sentirte y desapareces._

_Eres como una ánima desconsiderada con tu propio corazón._

_Dime que sí o dime que no, pero dime algo._

_El silencio pesa demasiado, solos en esta habitación escuchando como gotea un grifo._

_Plof._

_Algo pasó entre los dos y ahora no hay solución._

_Tú callas, yo callo y así nada es todo y todo es nada._

_¿Dime qué tiene el silencio para que te resguardes en su vacío?)_

_Sé que crees que las mejores preguntas son las que no tienen respuesta, pero lo siento. Yo necesito saber._

_Dime que sí o dime que no, pero dime algo porque el silencio pesa demasiado entre los dos..._

Sara tenía una voz armoniosa o a esa conclusión estaba llegando Grissom, que no podía dejar de mirar a la joven que estaba poniendo cada gota de su ser en cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba, sin levantar la vista de las cuerdas de la guitarra.

Cuando terminó la canción, Grissom se percató por el fuerte aplauso que comenzó Kris, y todos los demás asistentes de la sala acompañándola. Sara levantó la cabeza, le miró directamente a los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa triste que segundos después se convirtió en una alegre cuando los aplausos continuaron y Sara hizo un gesto a Kris para que se acercara y así poder tocar juntas otra vez.

Kris tocaba el teclado, como maestra de piano que era, pero prefirió, por lo menos en aquella ocasión dejar lo de cantar a su vieja amiga. El espectáculo fue corto pero todo el mundo lo disfrutó. Incluso hubo un momento de risa tonta cuando a Sara se le olvidó la letra en mitad de una de las tres canciones que interpretaron y comenzó a improvisar sin mucho éxito.

La velada continuó agradable, Mike dejó a solas a las dos parejas y la conversación entre los científicos y las amigas se reanudó con normalidad, viéndose interrumpida en algunos momentos por alguno de los artistas invitados que subieron al escenario.

Era ya muy tarde cuando la música de fondo se instaló en el salón y alguna pareja salió a la pista a bailar. Sin perder tiempo Kris invitó a Grissom para que saliera a bailar con ella, el hombre negó con amabilidad pero la insistencia de la mujer pudo más que sus pocos dotes como bailarín. Seguidamente John hizo lo propio con Sara y antes de lo imaginado ambas parejas estaban en la pista.

Kris seguía bien el ritmo, pero no conseguía evitar los pisotones que Grissom sin querer la propinaba. John, para el asombró de Sara, era un gran bailarín y ella se sintió un poco ridícula, ya que bailar era algo que siempre le había parecido más difícil de lo normal. Sin embargo el ridículo le duro poco, y es que John poco a poco la fue llevando hacia la otra pareja y antes de poderse percatar estaba intentando bailar con Grissom, quien se paró de golpe dispuesto a volver a la mesa después de unos incómodos segundos.

- Como te muevas un ápice más, todos los aquí presentes no sólo se van a enterar de lo que pasó entre tú y yo, si no de lo que no pasó - Sara susurró con fuerza al oído de su jefe.

La mujer había tardado décimas de segundos en reaccionar y por poco había perdido la oportunidad. Grissom ante la clara amenaza se quedó quieto, un poco agarrotado mirando a la joven que intentaba ordenar sus ideas, para poder comenzar con lo que quería decir desde hacía ya demasiadas horas.

- Te quiero... – desde luego la idea de Sara no era la de declararse. Le tenía preparado un montón de insultos, un discurso elaborado, pero tras mirar a los ojos a Grissom y ver toda su culpabilidad reflejada en ellos, lo único que pudo decir, era en el fondo el resumen de todo lo que sentía.

Grisson se quedó paralizado. De todo lo que esperaba que saliera de la boca de la joven en esos momentos, lo de quererle era sin lugar a dudas lo único que no esperaba. Los dos se quedaron estáticos en la pista de baile mirándose fijamente a los ojos, sin poder ni por un momento leer en la mirada del otro.

Gil sabía que tenía que decir algo, no sabía qué, pero algo tenía que decir o hacer si no quería que definitivamente Sara jamás le volviera a hablar. Ella le había vuelto a dar una oportunidad y por nada del mundo debía de perderla esta vez. Los segundos parecían horas y un montón de palabras rondaban en su cabeza, aunque en el fondo de lo único que tenía ganas era de volver a besarla, sin embargo su cuerpo no le respondía.

Sara seguía expectante, esperando no sabía exactamente qué, tras su declaración precipitada. Apenas unos segundos habían pasado desde que las grandes palabras salieran de su boca y ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlas pronunciado al ver que Grissom no decía nada.

- Sara – por fin comenzó a decir Grisson con voz titubeante-. Yo...

Pero fuera lo que fuera a decir el hombre, se vio interrumpido por el molesto ruido del móvil, el cual estaba obligado a llevar por ser CSI. Por un rato pensó en no contestar y seguir con aquella conversación que le estaba empezando a quemar en la cabeza. Sin embargo, el teléfono comenzó a sonar más fuerte y el resto de los bailarines le comenzó a mirar. Por otro lado no quería ni pensar que podría conllevar colgar a quien fuera que le llamara.

- Contesta – dijo Sara un poco frustrada mientras se daba la vuelta y volvía a la mesa vacía Grissom vio como la joven se alejaba y vencido descolgó el teléfono.

- ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? – oyó una voz claramente molesta y sobradamente conocida al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Qué quieres Cath?

Y mientras Cath protestaba por el recibimiento de su llamada y le contaba lo que quería, Grissom observó cómo otra vez Sara se le escapaba entre las manos. Pero está vez y al verla mientras comenzaba de nuevo una animada conversación con Mike, quien la había parado a mitad del camino de su mesa, Gil Grissom decidió que no había marcha atrás. Él también la quería, y era hora de decírselo.

**IX – D. Lo que queda del día.**

Era ya la una de la madrugada cuando Gil Grissom y Sara Sidle llegaron a la lujosa residencia en la que Harvard alojaba a sus ponentes. Kris y John les habían dejado en la puerta y desde entonces ni una sola palabra había salido de sus bocas. Los dos caminaban por el largo pasillo a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, sin apenas atreverse a mirar, al descubrirse solos de nuevo.

Pero no era miedo lo que había en sus cabezas en esa ocasión, no callaban por recelo, ni por sentirse molestos. Ambos ordenaban sus ideas en silencio dispuestos a dar su siguiente paso.

Sara no sabía si estar arrepentida de sus palabras. Se había confesado sin tenerlo pensado y no había conseguida nada. Sin embargo se sentía liberada, eran sus cartas y ya no había marcha atrás. De todos modos no quería confundir a Grissom, no quería asustarle y "sobre todo" no quería que su premura le invadiera y se arrepintiera de los pasos dados.

En aquel viaje lo único que había deseado era terminar lo que comenzaron en su sofá, tras una explicación por la huida. No esperaba demostraciones de amor o un "te quiero", aunque se moría por oírlo. Lo cierto es que no sabía si Grissom era capaz de llegar a esa fase, pero cualquier fase posterior a la de ser simplemente jefe y subordinada le valía.

Grissom por su lado lo tenía mucho más fácil. Quería a alguien que sabía que le quería y que percibía no podía estar enfadada con él por mucho que deseara odiarle. Lo único que tenía que hacer era pararse, respirar hondo y confesarle que él también la quería, sin embargo no era tan simple para él. Para él nada nunca era tan simple.

Llevaba un rato ensayando discursos en su cabeza, declaraciones un poco más rebuscadas al simple y claro te quiero que le había regalado Sara y que le había hecho inmensamente feliz.

Y con ese bagaje mental en sus cabezas los dos llegaron a la habitación de la joven apenas sin darse cuenta. La CSI se despidió con un escueto adiós y un ligero movimiento de su mano, para disponerse a sacar la llave magnética de su bolso.

Grissom no se movió de su espalda. Respiró hondo y dio un paso al frente. Sara ya con la llave en su mano se asustó y se dio la vuelta al notar la acción. Gil estaba muy serio y claro estaba que la joven no esperaba una declaración. Ya lo veía venir... _"Sara eres una chica estupenda, pero esto no está bien..."_

Terror. Sara sintió terror cuando se encontró frente a frente con un Grissom dispuesto a terminar con todo. Respiro hondo. Tenía que ser valiente.

- Sara eres... – comenzó a decir Grissom.

- Shhhhhhhh – susurró la joven desesperada mientras ponía un dedo en los labios de Gil para evitar que dijera nada – Siento la confesión de antes. Supongo que ha sido algo demasiado precipitado, pero… lo he dicho – respiró hondo y acercó tanto su rostro al de Gil que la era difícil mirarle- no me arrepiento, pero no quisiera que tú te precipitaras – Sara hablaba con más claridad de la que creía poseer y dejó completamente descolgado a Grissom, que fue incapaz de reaccionar-. Yo he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en qué eres para mi. Piensa bien cual es tu siguiente paso. Ahora lo puedes meditar con todos los datos disponibles – Con cada palabra la voz de Sara era más tranquila, más relajada, más real, pero también más cercana-. No sé que es lo que quieres de mi, no sé si tú lo sabes, pero como me vuelvas a hacer algo como lo del otro día en mi casa paso de intentar descubrirlo – eso era algo que no pensaba dejar sin decir-. Somos adultos Gil – eso era algo que al hombre le estaba quedando bastante claro-, no tengo ganas de jugar o de adivinar o de intentar comprender. Cuando te hayas decidido, con lo que sea, me avisas.

Grissom estaba profundamente desconcertado y su cara era lo único que mostraba. Sara no dejaba de sorprenderle y de nuevo le había dejado sin palabras. Y en este caso no es que no supiese lo que quería decir, es que no sabía como decirlo.

Sin embargo no pensaba postergar más aquello, abrió la boca dispuesto a decir algo, a marcar su destino con un te quiero, pero Sara más rápida y dispuesta a todo para que él no pudiera añadir nada al respecto que perjudicara a su causa, le tapó la boca con la suya en un beso lleno de pasión y desesperación.

A Gil le gustaba aquella sensación, ya no había ni un ápice de miedo en él, ni de duda, ni de nada. Simplemente perfecto era sentir la lengua de su compañera en su boca. Perfecto. Y arrastrado por esa perfección comenzó a apretarla con la misma fuerza que la joven desprendía hacia él. Tardó décimas de segundo en acorralarla contra la puerta.

La llave de su habitación se escapó de las manos de Sara cuando estas comenzaron a pasear sin control por la cabellera de Grissom. La joven se lo estaba pasando estupendamente, lo de sentirse acorralada y sin que sirviera de precedente, era perfecto. Sentía su cuerpo todo apretujado entre la puerta y el cuerpo de Grissom, y un calor desmesurado invadiendo todo su interior. Lo que había empezado como una estrategia para no terminar de fastidiar aquello que ni siquiera) había comenzado, se había convertido en una de las manos de Grissom paseando peligrosamente por su muslo.

Aquello había subido de temperatura en décimas de segundo y ambos parecían haber olvidado lo necesario que era respirar, cuando como dos adolescentes se metían mano sin pudor en el pasillo de una residencia de estudiantes de primera clase. Al final se separaron, cuando la necesidad de respirar se hizo imperiosa, eso sí apenas unos milímetros. Grissom miraba con los ojos vidriosos de deseo a Sara que jadeaba ligeramente, mientras le observaba con picardía e intentaba recuperar el aliento cuando Gil comenzó a pasear su mano por su bajo vientre.

Sara tenía la cara ligeramente irritada y rojiza por el roce con la barba de él y Grissom tenía los labios pintados de un tono rosa claro que había robado sin pretender de los labios de la joven, quién sonrió sin disimulo al verlo y al notar que Grissom se acercaba de nuevo a ella. Por unos instantes sus narices se rozaron, como jugando a un juego sin perdedor posible.

De repente ya no había palabras, no se necesitaban, mientras Grissom en vez de besar de nuevo a lo joven, como ella esperaba, empezó a agacharse lentamente a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo desconcertándola. Aunque Sara sólo tardo medio segundo en descubrir las intenciones de Gil, quien poco después recorría el camino a la inversa con la llave de su habitación en la mano y se la entregaba con delicadeza.

Sara sonrió divertida y se dio la vuelta con lentitud dispuesta a abrir la puerta de su habitación con Grissom rozando su cuerpo con cada leve movimiento. Desgraciadamente en el mismo momento en el que Sara metió la llave en la cerradura se comenzaron a oír ruidos en la habitación de al lado.

- Buenas noches Dr. Grissom – Sara reaccionó con rapidez mientras el Dr. Thomas Murphy salía de la habitación contigua.

- Buenas noches – acertó a decir Grissom, aturdido aún por haberse quedado fuera de la habitación.

- Gil, amigo – dijo el anciano profesor con sonrisa complaciente al ver a Grissom- ¡Qué sorpresa! Se te echó en falta en la fiesta. ¿Dónde te habías escondido?

Grissom no tuvo otra opción que recomponerse lo mejor que pudo, respirar hondo y contestar lo más acertadamente posible a su viejo profesor, para poder intentar regresar con Sara lo antes posible sin crear sospechas.

- He estado cenando con John, su esposa es muy amiga de mi… ayudante – termino por decir lo que siempre decía cuando era incapaz de encontrar mejor calificativo para Sara- Tenían muchas cosas que decirse.

- Singular tu protegida – dijo el hombre alejando poco a poco a Grissom de la habitación de Sara, al tenerle que acompañar- Muy inteligente, despierta, pero no entiendo como es que tomaste bajo tu tutela a una física.

Grissom odiaba el término protegida, pero no le sonó tan mal como en otras ocasiones. Bien sabía que no había dobles intenciones en las palabras del anciano doctor y tampoco era cuestión de renegar porque Sara, después de todo, no era su protegida.

Así que olvidó momentáneamente lo de que le estaban apartando de la habitación de Sara y sonrió abiertamente ante el comentario del hombre, como si ese siempre hubiera sido un frente abierto entre los dos científicos.

- Thomas, soy criminólogo. Acéptalo.

- Entonces quien se debió de equivocar de protegido fui yo – dijo el doctor con una mirada tristona claramente manipuladora.

Thomas Murphy ya era entomólogo antes de que Gil Grissom comenzara a hablar, aunque fue sin lugar a dudas su mejor alumno, su sucesor, su orgullo… hasta que Grissom decidió que los bichos ya no eran suficientes para él.

- Eras el mejor – dijo el hombre apenado.

- No profesor, usted es el mejor.

El hombre sonrió complacido, en el fondo aquello era lo que quería oír de su pupilo. Aunque supiese que era mentira, seguía siendo gratificante oírlo de vez en cuando y más de la boca de Gilbert Grissom.

- ¿Harías el favor de acompañarme a la cafetería?– dijo el hombre cambiado de tema-, ya no tengo edad para pasear sólo ha estas horas.

Lógicamente a Grissom nada le podía apetecer menos. Por muy bien que le cayera su viejo profesor, lo cierto es que quería llegar a la habitación de Sara.

- No debería de haber comido aquello que me ofrecieron en la fiesta, ya no tengo edad para comer cosas que no sé que son, no me encuentro bien - siguió el hombre con cara achacosa al ver que el rostro de Grissom no parecía muy predispuesto a acompañarle- Me podrías contar que es eso tan emocionante que tiene la criminología mientras me tomo una infusión… Ya ni siquiera me mandas artículos…

Y sin saber cómo, ni por qué, Gil Grissom se vio acompañando al Doctor Thomas Murphy al piso de abajo a por una manzanilla. Sara, que se encontraba escuchando la conversación pegada a la puerta de su cuarto, no pudo por menos que suspirar e ir a darse una ducha, suponiendo que Gil mal lo iba a pasar sin poderse dar una.

* * *

Aclaraciones: 

No sé si hay una sala en Harvard con el nombre de tal señor, aunque presupongo que sí ya que fue uno de los decanos más importantes de está prestigiosa institución.

Ken Fuller es según confesión de la propia Sara un buen chico, un buen estudiante y bueno... en casi todo, además de ser el hombre que disfruto con ella de sexo en el vuelo 1109 de Delta Airlines Boston – Miami. _1.09 Cielos inhóspitos._


	10. Capitulo X: Sábado

**Pairing:** Grissom/Sara

**Rating:** NR -18

* * *

_**Capitulo X. ****Sábado.**_

**X- A. Vamos a hablar de cerdos.**

Cuando Gil Grissom dejó aquella noche en su cuarto al Dr. Murphy pensó seriamente en pasarse por la habitación de Sara, pero ya era muy tarde y a primera hora tenían una charla que ofrecer a uno de los auditorios más exigente del país. Además¿a quién quería engañar?, la magia de aquella noche se había roto y saber que su profesor no iba a dormir mucho al otro lado del muro de la habitación de Sara tampoco ayudaba a mantenerla.

Por otro lado, se recordó que antes que nada debía decir a Sara que él también la quería, con el suficiente convencimiento y buen aspecto como para que ella le creyera. Así que se fue a dormir con la firme idea de levantarse un poco antes de lo que tenía pensado con anterioridad, ir a buscar a Sara y hablar seriamente con ella mientras desayunaban, si se podía elegir, en la intimidad de su habitación.

Por su parte Sara se había duchado y había esperado a que Grissom volviera a llamar a su puerta, supuso que no pasaría pero esperó un poco, no mucho la verdad, ya que poco después de recostarse en la cama se quedó dormida como un ángel sintiendo aún los labios de Gil contra los suyos.

Aquel había sido un día lleno de emociones y tal vez Grissom no le hubiera dicho nada aún, pero tenía la completa convicción de que ya tampoco necesitaba oírlo. Estaba encantada de la vida y convencida de los sentimientos de su jefe.

Por primera vez en su vida Sara Sidle supo lo que era la fe.

Grissom, como había planeado el día anterior, madrugó un poco más aquel sábado, se duchó, se arregló y llamó a la puerta de Sara conteniendo la respiración, pero Sara no abrió la puerta.

Lo malo de ser policía, y aún más siendo policía científica, es que antes se te pasan por la cabeza cientos de atrocidades cuando una puerta no se abre que la razón más simple de todas. Sara no estaba al otro lado, había madrugado más que él.

Aunque para llegar a esa conclusión tuvo que llamar en otras dos ocasiones a la puerta de su habitación, desquiciarse al comprobar que el móvil de la joven estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura, para al final acabar por llamar casi 20 minutos después a recepción donde le aseguraron que la Sta. Sidle ya había salido aquel día de su habitación y que se la había visto camino de la cafetería.

Así que Grissom cogió el camino hacia la cafetería con la esperanza de aún encontrarla allí, pero Sara ya había terminado de desayunar y había levantado el ala. Así que Gil pensó en desayunar o seguir su búsqueda. También pensó en si todo aquel cúmulo de circunstancias era fruto de la casualidad o si Sara se habría vuelto a enfadar con él por no haber vuelto aquella noche a su cuarto y le estaría huyendo.

Le pareció raro tener ese golpe de lucidez femenina y mientras se preocupaba y pensaba y le daba más vueltas de lo normal, entró en la cafetería el departamento de entomología al completo de la Universidad de Princeton y ellos decidieron por él que es lo que todos desayunarían.

Quedaban 15 minutos para el comienzo de la conferencia cuando Gil se consiguió librar de un antiguo compañero de promoción, en aquel momento jefe de departamento de no había prestado mucha atención qué universidad, y entrar en la sala Henry Rosovsky. Había cosas que hacer.

- Hola – y la sonrisa que le dedico Sara mientras le saludaba desde la palestra fue suficiente para darse cuenta de que no estaba enfadada.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? – no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa y una sonrisa tonta se marco en sus labios mientras seguía el camino hasta la joven- Te he estado buscando.

-He estado con los técnicos – y la joven hablaba como si se encontrará en una nube- Si no les vigilas bien te pueden dar un proyector que cojea o un mando sin pilas. Quería que todo fuera perfecto.

Grissom echó un vistazo a toda la estancia, a punto ya de llegar a donde la joven se encontraba. No había ni un detalle que no se pudiera considerar perfecto, el ordenador conectado al cañon, perfectamente encuadrado y ya encendido. Las diapositivas colocadas y fotos a tamaño bestial por todo el aula con imágenes de diferentes tipos de larvas de mosca y otros insectos. Sara incluso había colocado una tira amarilla de la policía, de las de prohibido entrar, alrededor del atril.

Gil no pudo por menos que mirar a la joven como si fuera un tesoro que acababa de descubrir mientras levantaba la cinta policial y subía a la palestra para estar junto a ella. Sara no lo pudo evitar y se sonrojó hasta la punta del pelo tal vez por primera vez en su vida.

-Todo es marketing – dijo la joven de forma casual mientras veía como Gil se acercaba a ella de manera insinuante.

-Crees que podríamos hablar a solas unos minutos – susurró mientras la acercaba hacia él tras agarrarla por la cintura.

-No hay un chisme de esos en toda la facultad – la puerta se abrió sin avisar y la voz de Kris junto con su cuerpo entro por ella. Gil y Sara se separaron al momento por instinto y Kris se quedó parada a apenas dos pasos de la puerta.

-Pues lo encargué hace tres días – reaccionó Sara rápidamente, aunque Kris hizo como que no la escuchaba y plantó su mirada descarada en el hombre, con una sonrisa cómplice tras haber oído a lo largo de toda la mañana cómo acabó la noche para su amiga y su antiguo profesor.

-Doctor.

-Kris.

-Yo si fuera tú – volvió Kris a dirigirse a su amiga con toda la seriedad de la que disponía- protestaba al departamento de audiovisuales. Ya sabes, papel amarillo con protesta formal, no más de 500 palabras, al jefe de departamento y el rosa con la firma del jefe de departamento a la vicerrectora, el azul se dará unas cuantas vueltas por las oficinas hasta que llegue al cubo de la basura, pero desde la facultad te agradecerán tu interés – y entonces se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta - Por cierto – una sonrisa se podía imaginar en su rostro mientras hablaba-, las puertas se abrirán al público en un minuto.

-Gracias – dijo Sara lo suficientemente alto como para que Kris, que ya había salido de la sala, la oyera. Entonces la joven se volvió hacia Gil con una sonrisa cómplice - Ha venido a ayudarme.

-Ya lo veo. Es increíble todo lo que habéis hecho -dijo mientras se acercaba de nuevo a Sara.

-Pues aún no has visto la presentación- dijo Sara todo satisfecha a apenas unos milímetros de su jefe, pero pocos segundos después, antes de que sus narices se pudieran rozar de nuevo en menos de 12 horas, la puerta se volvió a abrir y jóvenes, y no tan jóvenes, entraron dispuestos a escuchar una de las conferencias que más interesante se prometía de todas las que se ofrecían en aquellas jornadas "La entomología como ciencia contra el crimen. Vamos a hablar de cerdos".

Sara sonrió con picardía y se alejó de Grissom, guardando desde ese momento la distancia que se consideraba políticamente correcta en una situación como aquella. La joven se había esmerado muchísimo en aquel trabajo y por nada del mundo quería estropearlo, aunque lo cierto es que tenía demasiadas ganas de quedarse a solas con Grissom para que no se la notara. Sin embargo, necesitaba que Gil confiara en ella, era algo que siempre había necesitado y aquella conferencia que prácticamente había preparado ella, era su prueba de fuego.

**X - B. Te quiero. **

La conferencia fue un verdadero éxito. La afluencia de público cumplió de sobra las expectativas y durante más de una hora una de las salas de Harvard se convirtió en una prolongación del laboratorio criminalístico de Las Vegas con Grissom y Sara paseándose por su interior.

Hubo unos cuantos que tuvieron que salir de la sala cuando se mostraron las fotos más escabrosas de la descomposición del cerdo. Nada que no estuviera previsto.

Las preguntas fueron más de las que Grissom hubiera deseado en aquel momento y la lista de oyentes que se acercaron al final de la conferencia a hablar con Grissom era mucho más larga de lo que Sara estaba dispuesta a soportar. Aunque efectivamente no le quedó más remedio que soportarlo ya que ella también recibió su tanda de preguntas, sobre todo por parte de los más jóvenes, mientras miraba de reojo a su jefe y este le devolvía el interés.

Ya hacía más de media hora que la charla se había acabado y aún había cola a la vera de Grissom, así que Sara comenzó a recoger con la ayuda de los técnicos, en este caso no por eficiencia, si no porque la impaciencia estaba a punto de acabar con ella. Sobre todo porque la Doctora Cabbano se acercaba más de la cuenta a Grissom y a este no parecía molestarle.

La joven cogió el proyector con más rabia acumulada de la conveniente y no calculó lo que realmente pesaba el aparato. Aquello hizo que el impulso dado fuera mayor al necesario y al girar mirando insistentemente hacia Gil, apoyara medio pie en la palestra y el otro medio en el aire. Al tener las manos ocupadas e intentar que no se le cayera el proyector perdió completamente el equilibrio y su hombro derecho acabó golpeándose contra uno de los asientos de la primera fila.

Antes de que Sara pudiese reaccionar, el estruendo hizo que la atención de todos los presentes se volviera hacia ella y antes de que se diera cuenta Grissom ya estaba a su lado insistiendo en ir a la enfermería.

Dos minutos después ya estaban en compañía de la enfermera. El lado bueno es que Sara se había conseguido librar de gente molesta, el malo es que el hombro la dolía horrores. El otro lado, el que estaba en el medio, correspondía al hielo que la joven enfermera le puso a Sara en el hombro. La mujer lo único que les pudo decir es que el hombro no estaba roto y que no parecía nada más grave que una contusión, pero que sería conveniente que fueran al médico a que le hicieran una radiografía.

Grissom insistió en ir al medico, Sara insistió en que ni hablar. Y así los dos, tras un rato en la enfermería esperando a que la inflamación disminuyera y el dolor se hiciera menos intenso, se dirigieron a la habitación de la joven para que ella descansara. Sara se sentía completamente avergonzada y enfadada consigo misma, ahora Grissom parecía tan genuinamente y paternalmente preocupado por su hombro que el brillo libidinoso de sus ojos había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Ambos entraron en el cuarto de la joven, Sara con el abrazo derecho sujeto al cuello con un pañuelo y medio en volandas, ya que Grissom la sujetaba como si se fuera a caer a cada paso. El hombre estaba siendo solícito y todo un caballero. La ayudó a sentarse en la cama mientras él entraba en el cuarto de baño en busca de algo y desde allí comentó;

- Quítate la camisa.

- ¿Qué? – la expresión de Sara era de pura perplejidad, oír esas palabras de la boca de Gil era… seguramente una alucinación.

- Que te quites la camisa – volvió a decir el hombre seriamente mientras salía del cuarto de baño con un frasco de crema en la mano y unas toallas en la otra.

Sara no pudo añadir nada más, sólo se dedicó a seguirle con la mirada por toda la habitación mientras él se afanaba en repartir las toallas por la cama sin percatarse en la mirada de la joven, quién empezó segundos después a juntar las piezas del puzzle y comentó, con una expresión indescifrable y un tono de voz neutro.

- Eso se puedo considerar acoso sexual.

Grissom levantó la cabeza de su afanosa tarea y la miró fijamente, intentando comprender el comentario, cuando vio que una leve sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios.

- ¿Quieres ir al médico o quieres que el hombro te deje de doler? – parece ser que Grissom no estaba para muchas bromas.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres fisioterapeuta? – dijo la joven inquisitiva mirándole fijamente.

- ¡¡¡Dios Sara!!! – por un momento pareció que estaba perdiendo la paciencia, que había vuelto a ser el Doctor Grissom sólo y ante todo, que…- Nunca creí que me costara tanto quitarte la camisa – Sara sonrió ante el irónico cometario de Gil, pero Gil intentó seguir siendo firme en su seriedad. Realmente le molestaba muchísimo que la joven se hubiera negado a ir al hospital cuando claramente el hombro la dolía mucho. Sara era tan cabezota.

- Entiéndelo Gil – dijo la chica con voz infantil y ojos juguetones -Es que estas no son maneras de pedirlo.

Grissom intentó por todos los medios no reírse, estaba intentando ser la voz de la razón cuando su cuerpo no le estaba pidiendo razones desde hacia días.

- Sara, por favor. ¿Quieres quitarte la camisa y tumbarte boca a bajo en la cama? – dijo el hombre con la mayor seriedad de la que disponía. Sara pareció decepcionada, pero intentó hacer lo que la pedían. Lo cierto es que no eran momentos para jugar por mucho que la apeteciese.

- Sólo salido de tu boca un comentario así podría sonar tan poco sexy – acusó la joven.

- ¡Sara! – recriminó el hombre mientras veía como Sara intenta infructuosamente desanudar la atadura que detrás de su cuello unía el pañuelo que sujetaba su brazo.

- No puedo – constató lo obvio ante la mirada atenta de Grissom- Ayúdame– y aquello sonó como una suplica.

A Grissom un escalofrío le cruzó el cuerpo de parte a parte ante el comentario de la joven, a la cual no se molestó ni en contestar. Lentamente se puso frente a ella y con cuidado, y mirando por encima de su cabeza, le desató el nudo con delicadeza y le sujetó el brazo hasta dejar su mano apoyada sobre la cama.

A continuación paró un segundo y la miró directamente a la cara, era ese contacto directo el que llevaba intentado evitar un rato. Grissom se consideraba así mismo un caballero y en ese momento Sara estaba herida, pero él no dejaba de ser un hombre y la frustración sexual de los últimos días le tenía un poco alterado. Quitar la camisa a Sara no era algo que debería hacer si quería simplemente quitar el dolor del hombro a la chica.

Sin embargo con lentitud dolorosa se agachó y se puso a la altura de la joven aún sentada en la cama. Poco a poco sus manos se pusieron camino a los botones de la camisa de Sara mientras intentaba pensar en muertos e insecticidas, pero era imposible. Cada roce con la ropa de ella era como una corriente eléctrica que les afectaba a los dos.

Sara hacía unos segundos que había bajado la cabeza. Sólo miraba los botones, uno a uno, como se iban abriendo al paso de los dedos de Grissom. Ella intentaba centrar su atención en el dolor de su hombro, pero tampoco funcionaba.

Cuando todos los botones fueron correctamente desabotonados Grissom se levantó y con excesivo cuidado retiró la blusa del cuerpo de la chica, que se quedó frente a él en sujetador. El hombre, en cuento pudo, se dio la vuelta y con una respiración profunda pidió:

- Puedes tumbarte, por favor.

Sara no dijo ni palabra, no era capaz de vislumbrar un comentario que quitara tensión a aquella situación. Quería besarle, quería agarrarle con fuerza y sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo, pero se levantó con cuidado y con todo el control del que disponía se tumbó protegiendo su hombro boca abajo, donde Gil había colocado las toallas.

El hombre respiró hondo, una y otra vez, hasta que imaginó que Sara ya estaría tumbada, se acercó a la mesita auxiliar a coger la crema, aunque antes se quitó la chaqueta y se remangó las mangas de la camisa.

Reuniendo todo el valor y autocontrol disponible Gil Grissom se fue acercando a la cama, pero aún no lo suficientemente cerca como para dar un masaje a nadie. Desabrochó el sujetador de la joven y lo retiró a los lados y desde esa misma distancia intentó comenzar el masaje, pero esas no eran maneras.

Sara ni se movía. Aquella situación era demasiado surrealista como para ser cierta. Que aquella fuera la primera vez que aquel hombre la quitara el sujetador era demasiado para su psique en ese momento, sin embargo entendía a la perfección el dilema ante el que se encontraba Gil y no pensaba añadir nada.

Después de un rato Grissom terminó por aceptar que aquello o lo hacia bien y lo antes posible, o arrastraba de las orejas a Sara al hospital más cercano. Sabía que podía conseguir que el dolor disminuyese, pero lo de intentar ser profesional le estaba costando una barbaridad. Volvió a respirar hondo y en un ataque de lógica sin precedentes, comenzó a hablar con voz neutra mientras que, ante la sorpresa de Sara, se subía a la cama y colocaba sus piernas alrededor de su trasero, poniéndose de rodillas apenas sin apoyarse en el de ella.

- Esta es la forma más cómoda de dar un masaje, para tu espalda y para la mía – y esa fue toda la explicación que dio con respecto a ese tema – Ahora voy a comenzar a frotar y palmear toda la espalda y sobre todo la zona afectada para que ésta se caliente un poco...

Y así continuó hablando, una palabra tras otra, centrándose en el dolor y explicando cada moviendo a Sara para estar entretenido y no pensar en distracciones. Tras un cuarto de hora utilizando esta técnica, y viendo que Sara se había relajado tanto que ya no se estremecía con cada movimiento de él, Grissom cogió el brazo de la chica, respiro hondo y con un movimiento rápido intento terminar su trabajo. Sara grito e hizo un movimiento brusco, queriéndose zafar.

- Lo siento – dijo el hombre manteniendo aún la voz neutra.

- Me has hecho daño.

- Pero ya no más – dijo en un susurro que atravesó la psique de Sara y siguió masajeando su espalda, pero en este caso sus movimientos nada tenían que ver con los anteriormente realizados.

Sus movimientos comenzaron a ser más lentos y lo único que intentaban era relajar a Sara, que se había cargado de tensión de repente. A Sara el dolor la fue desapareciendo poco a poco, apenas sin darse cuenta, mientras las manos de Grissom comenzaron a acariciar más que a masajear.

El hombre sabía que lo correcto en aquel momento era quitarse de encima de Sara, dejar de tocar su piel desnuda, dejar de acariciarla… porque aquello al dejar de ser un masaje serio y profesional, con un claro objetivo sanador, le estaba produciendo efectos secundarios muy peligrosos en el interior de su ropa interior.

Cómo podía estar ni tan siquiera planteándoselo cuando Sara por poco se rompía el hombro minutos antes, pero sin poder evitarlo o seguramente sin querer hacerlo, comenzó a acariciar los brazos de la chica desde el hombro hasta la punta de los dedos y en esa misma acción y poco a poco, se dejó caer sobre la espalda de la joven cerrando los ojos.

Sara gimió como efecto, al notar todo el cuerpo de Gil sobre ella, su boca en su cuello y sus manos intentado seguir camino hacia su vientre. La joven no pudo por menos que facilitar el paso de esas manos levantándose ligeramente. No sabía como habían llegado hasta allí, pero tuvo claro hasta donde pensaba llegar él, cuando sus manos retomaron camino, en esta ocasión hasta sus pechos.

- Esto se puedo considerar acoso sexual – dijo Sara jadeante.

Grissom abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse de frente con la mirada ardiente de Sara. Al final lo había echo mal, no había hablado con ella, no le había expuestos sus sentimientos, literalmente se había echado encima suya.

- Te quiero – las palabras de Grissom salieron con la mayor claridad de su garganta dada la situación – Sólo siento haber tardado tanto en decírtelo.

La boca de Sara dibujo una sonrisa de proporciones mayúsculas mientras intentaba recolocarse y así poder besar a Grissom, quien se levantó un poco y permitió a la joven darse la vuelta. Las palabras sobraban. Sara quería decir algo, pero no sabía qué, así que acercó sus labios a los de Grissom y selló su confesión con un dulce, largo y húmedo beso. Labio contra labio, cuerpo contra cuerpo, caricias furtivas y la eternidad del tiempo.

Sara, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido bastante tranquila, seguramente por el recuerdo del dolor en su hombro, comenzó a perder un poco la cordura cuando Grissom comenzó a besarla con más vehemencia que dulzura y a rozarse descaradamente contra ella. Con un gesto brusco la joven quiso agarrar la cabellera de su amante y así acompañar la nueva fiereza de él, pero un dolor punzante hizo que se le atragantará la acción aunque después de todo hubiera conseguido su cometido.

- ¿Te has hecho daño? – Grissom se separó un poco de ella al darse cuenta de la situación y preguntó con mirada preocupada.

- No – dijo Sara convencida y agarrándose del cuello de él con fuerza, consiguiendo llegar a su boca con la clara intención de demostrarle que estaba bien.

De todos modos Grissom no se quedó muy conforme y la apoyó en la cama para separarse un poco de ella y mirarla fijamente, preguntándose si aquello después de todo no habría sido un error. Sara se podía hacer daño en el brazo pero jamás lo reconocería dada la situación, prueba de ello es que en ese momento la joven aprovechaba para sacarle la camisa de dentro de los pantalones, mientras le miraba como una gata en celo. Grissom sonrió.

- Esta vez vamos a hacer las cosas bien – dijo, recordando que la prisa no les había servido de mucho con anterioridad y que aquello debía de ser, tras tanta espera, algo que mereciera la pena recordar y que no se estropeara por nada. Sara le miró desconcertada - ¿Tienes prisa? – preguntó Grissom con sonrisa juguetona.

- No mucha. A la conferencia de las 11 ya no llegamos. Tu mentor te va a odiar.

- Entonces – dijo él sin prestar mucha atención a la ironía de su compañera-, estate quieta.

Sara no entendía muy bien adónde quería llegar Grissom, pero como de nuevo se colocó encima suyo, atrapando sus piernas con las suyas, decidió no tentar a la suerte y hacer lo que la decían. Sara intentaba no moverse demasiado mientras Grissom tomaba su cuerpo como su juguete favorito. Besó cada parte de su cara y de su cuello, con dulzura, delicadez y lentitud, devolviendo las manos de Sara a su lugar cada vez que esta, sin poder evitarlo, intentaba tomar las riendas de la situación.

- Quieta – dijo con voz ronca mientras levantaba la mirada y la cruzaba con ella- ¿No querrás que te ate?

- Me lo prometes.

Ambos sonrieron y Grissom continúo camino por el cuerpo de Sara, sus manos pasearon por su torso y sus labios comenzaron a jugar con sus pechos. La joven recibió una descarga eléctrica al notar los dientes de Gil jugando con su pezón izquierdo y se arqueo ligeramente sin poder evitarlo.

Estaba tan excitada que la dolía y lo de no moverse lo estaba multiplicando todo por mil, pero casi murió cuando dejo de notar los labios de él en su pecho para comenzar a notar sus manos abriendo el cierre de sus pantalones.

- No crees que eres tú el que debería de perder alguna prenda – dijo ella con la voz entrecortada de placer.

- No.

Y una de las manos de Grissom se perdió en el interior de los pantalones de la joven, para comprobar que sus bragas ya estaban tan húmedas que eran una prenda inservible. Sara hacía unos segundos que había cerrado los ojos porque no tenía fuerzas ni para mantener abiertos los párpados cuando noto que sus pantalones y sus bragas iban directamente al suelo.

Estaba completamente expuesta, desnuda, excitada y sin derecho a moverse, con el hombre al que más había amado en su vida acariciando la parte interna de sus muslos. Si aquello no era el cielo debía de ser el infierno y en cualquier momento estallaría por culpa del placer.

Por un segundo dejó de notar las caricias de Grissom y se sintió sumamente vacía. Abrió los ojos con cadencia para ver como el hombre se acercaba a ella.

- ¿Me permites?.

Sara se quedó con ganas de preguntar que qué, o que qué más le podía permitir cuando hacia un rato que había perdido su voluntad, pero prefirió afirmar con la cabeza para descubrir asombrada que la levantaba con delicadeza de la cama y se ponía detrás de ella.

Grissom se sentó en la cama, apoyando su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama y apoyando la espalda de la joven sobre su pecho, las piernas de él quedaban ligeramente abiertas y en el centro de estas, ella.

- ¿Qué es lo que te propones? – susurró ella.

- Volverte loca – susurró Gil al oído de la joven mientras ella se dejaba caer completamente contra su pecho y él la susurraba lo muchísimo que le excitaba todo aquello y la de cosas que le gustaría hacerle por todo el día, lentamente. Mientras, con sus manos, hacía que las piernas de Sara se flexionaran para arriba y se separaran la una de la otra.

- Tienes que estar a punto de reventar – habló ella con la máxima claridad que la permitía la situación, mientras respondía con gestos a los besos de él. Y aquel no era un comentario casual, realmente Sara estaba preocupada. Aunque no pudiera parecerlo por el estado de Gil y es que podía notar el estado de Grissom a través de los pantalones de él, ya que parte de su cuerpo estaba rozando con una erección que debía de ser dolorosa.

- Sí, pero esta vez te toca a ti - y sin más comentarios una de sus manos se posó en el vello vaginal de Sara y empezó a acariciarla, mientras su otra mano jugaba con el pecho de la joven.

Los roces en el interior de Sara no tardaron mucho en convertirse en otros mucho más íntimos y húmedos. Sara no hacía más que gemir intentando no subir demasiado la voz, no había olvidado donde estaba. La mano de Grissom no dejaba de entrar y salir del cuerpo de Sara, quien con movimientos involuntarios parecía estar haciendo el amor a la mano del hombre.

El rostro de la joven estaba completamente rojo desde hacía un rato, desde el mismo momento en el que había perdido completamente constancia de lo que estaba haciendo. Gil era muy bueno con aquello, mucho más de lo que ella hubiera esperado de un hombre con tan poca vida social, y es que ella en circunstancias normales y con la sequía sexual que arrastraba, no hubiera aguantado tanto.

Los movimientos cadentes y lentos de Gil conseguían ir retrasando el momento del clímax sin dejar que la excitación disminuyera. En otro momento la experiencia de Gil en tales menesteres la hubiera llamado mucho la atención y hubiera querido indagar, pero lo cierto es que necesitaba acabar.

No pudo evitarlo, su mano izquierda se dirigió a hacer compañía a la derecha de Gil en su propio interior. Gil pareció complacido.

- Guíame.

- Rápido – fue lo único que pudo decir la joven.

Y sin lugar a dudas el ritmo cambio, Sara comenzó a acariciarse el clítoris a una velocidad vertiginosa, mientras Gil intentaba seguir su ritmo introduciendo sus dedos en la vagina de la chica. El ritmo aumentó tanto que Gil comenzó a perder el control que había conservado estoicamente durante todo ese tiempo y empezó a embestir ligeramente a Sara por detrás. Por suerte para Grissom, si él no podía aguantar más, Sara tampoco y en una última envestida, la mujer se dejo caer como muerta sobre él.

Sara tardó unos cuantos minutos en reaccionar, estaba realmente muy cansada. Debía de haber sido muy buena en otra vida para que aquello la hubiera pasado, seguramente una de las mejores experiencias de su vida. Se dio la vuelta y se recolocó para tenerle cara a cara. Grissom seguía apoyado en el cabecero de la cama realmente desecho, ella seguía literalmente encima de él y su erección estaba justamente bajo ella.

- Ha sido increíble – dijo la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para comenzarle a besar como si su vida dependiera de ello. De repente el cansancio había pasado a un segundo plano y el dolor de su hombro casi si era un recuerdo lejano.

- Entonces¿estamos en paz? – dijo el hombre aprovechando que Sara despegó sus labios de los suyos un momento.

- Claro… que no – y la joven comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Gil- así que más vale que estés preparado porque aún no he pensado qué y cuántas veces te lo voy a hacer – dijo mientras con la colaboración de él le quitaba la camisa- y no, no estas demasiado viejo – dijo la joven contestando a la velada afirmación que se había dibujado en el rostro cabizbajo de Grissom-, pero supongo que lo primero es lo primero – y acarició por encima de los pantalones la erección del hombre que ya apenas si se podía mantener dentro del envoltorio.

Sin alejarse mucho de su objetivo final Sara comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones de Gil, que prácticamente ni podía moverse, cuando su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar.

- No lo cojas.

- Puede ser algo urgente.

- No lo cojas – repitió Sara- Claro que será algo urgente, tan urgente que te volverás a quedar a medias. Ya volverán a llamar

La verdad es que en ese momento de su vida Grissom no necesitaba mucho para ser convencido, tenía una necesidad imperiosa que quería saliera por fin de sus pantalones.

- Sea lo que sea puede esperar – intentó convencerse a sí mismo y Sara reafirmó su determinación con un gesto de afirmación.

Sara satisfecha volvió a su tarea de sacarle los pantalones a Gil cuando se comenzaron a oír ruidos en el pasillo, y segundos después comenzaron a aporrear en su puerta.

- Señorita Sidle, abra por favor – ni Grissom, ni Sara estaban muy animados a abrir- sabemos que está en su cuarto…abra por favor. Hay que desalojar la residencia. A habido un aviso de bomba.

Sara miró a Grissom, Grissom miró a Sara, la frustración se veía reflejada en sus caras. Aquello no podía estar ocurriendo, aquello era una dichosa pesadilla de mierda. Después de todo, parece ser que sí que había algo que no podría esperar.


	11. Capitulo XI: Esto es todo amigos

**Pairing:** El XI- A es Grissom/Sara y el XI - B es Warrick/Cath

**Rating:** NR -13

**Comentario:** Y aquí estais ante el último capitulo de mi relato, el más largo que escribí hasta el momento. Espero que os haya gustado, yo me lo pase genial escribiendolo y que no os haya decepcionado. Muchas, muchas gracias por estar ahí y por los review.

* * *

_**Capitulo XI. **_

_**Y esto es to, esto es to, esto es todo amigos.**_

**XI -A. ¿Quieres un café?**

Al final no se encontró ninguna bomba y nada explotó, a no ser la paciencia de Gil y Sara. Alguien debió de hacer la gracia, porque de graciosos está el mundo lleno. Sin embargo después de haber desalojado todo el edificio, de la llegada de los artificieros, de la policía, del FBI y de alguna otra institución gubernamental, el Congreso se suspendió. El cuerpo de todos se había quedado sin ganas de bichos.

John tenía el disgusto del siglo metido dentro de la piel, ya que tanto trabajo acabaría siendo un gran titular con bomba, pero sin bichos. Kris, por su lado, pasaba de bichos e insistió lo justo en que Sara y Gil se quedaran con ellos hasta que su avión saliera al día siguiente, proponiendo incluso ir a pasar el día a Boston.

Momento en que tanto Gil como Sara se plantearon lo bonito que seria pasear juntos por las elegantes calles de Boston, imagen que en ambos casos se vio truncada por pensar en que estarían escoltados por un matrimonio y dos niños; además de que pasar la noche en casa de los Kent no les motivaba, y sinceramente pasarla en la residencia, aún menos. Demasiada gente.

El "no, gracias" de Sara fue tan rotundo que Kris no consideró tener derecho a réplica, y dejo a Gil sin oportunidad de decir lo mismo. "Me quiero ir a casa" era lo que Sara decía con todo su lenguaje corporal y Kris lo entendió sin mucho problema y un tanto divertida.

Así que después del almuerzo y un largo café, el matrimonio Kent dejó a Gilbert Grissom y Sara Sidle montados en el primer avión con destino Las Vegas, con dos plazas libres que pudieron encontrar.

Cambridge se alejaba con la promesa de grandes cosas. El viaje de vuelta no fue para nada parecido al de ida. En primer lugar, Sara y Kris se prometieron estar en contacto y llamarse más a menudo. Gil por su parte invitó a John a visitar el laboratorio, lo que hizo más que feliz al entomólogo.

Por otro lado, fue estupendo buscar la mirada del otro durante todo el viaje y encontrarla. Compartir el mismo apoyabrazos, rozando sus manos, leer de la misma revista, dormir sobre su hombro y comentar pensamientos pecaminosos sobre baños de avión susurrándose al oído.

Y es que con la emoción del momento Sara y Gil habían olvidado con lo que se encontrarían en Las Vegas. Grissom era el jefe de Sara y eso no había nadie que lo cambiara. Trabajaban juntos y hacer lo que llevaban intentando hacer tres días rompía unas cuantas reglas bastante absurdas del departamento de policía de Las Vegas. Allá en el desierto les esperaba el anonimato, la clandestinidad, tal vez el olvido...

Cuando llegaron a Las Vegas, Sara ya había vuelto a la realidad y todos aquellos pensamientos le habían hecho temer por la valentía de su jefe¿sería capaz Gil de terminar y continuar lo empezado cuando no había más de ocho estados separándoles de la realidad?

Sin embargo cualquier duda de la joven fue completamente infundada, ya que al llegar a Las Vegas Grissom en ningún momento, y ante la complacencia de ella, pareció estar dispuesto a desaparecer de su vista con cualquier excusa tonta.

Cogieron ambos un solo taxi y Grissom dio la dirección de la joven al señor taxista. El viaje fue de lo más tonto y largo del mundo, hablando de cosas intrascendentales.

Hace buen tiempo ¿verdad?

Dada la situación Sara se sentía un poco entupida. No sabía si Gil esperaba que ella le invitara a subir a su apartamento con una tontería del estilo "¿Quieres tomar un café?", cuando claramente ninguno de los dos quería un café precisamente. Y luego estaba Gil, que aunque claramente quería subir al apartamento de Sara y no para tomar un café, no creía que esto fuera muy adecuado si la joven no le invitaba.

Las formalidades les mataban, a ambos.

Hasta el taxista se dio cuenta de la situación cuando, una vez llegados al destino, los dos se quedaron un segundo más de la cuenta en blanco, sin decir nada.

- Subes¿no? – a Sara las tonterías le sobraban y, aunque intentó no sonar tan cortante como sonó, Gil sonrió al reconocer a Sara en cada una de las consonantes de su comentario. Así que tras pagar al taxista bajó del coche junto a ella.

El taxista les dio las maletas con una sonrisa socarrona y ambos continuaron camino hacia la puerta del edificio de la joven. Sara abrió la puerta, Gil llamó al ascensor…

- ¿Le has dicho a Cath que volvíamos? – Sara preguntó a su acompañante intentando parecer casual.

- Sí – dijo Gil recordando la situación.

Fue gracioso intentar explicar a Cath por qué no había cogido el teléfono antes. Aunque como ella le recordó amablemente, era tan fácil como decirle que estaban en una conferencia, pero lo cierto es que el tema de la bomba quitó bastante hierro al asunto.

- ¿Eso nos compromete a ir mañana a trabajar? – preguntó Sara mientras entraba en el ascensor con un poco de pena, mirando directamente a los ojos de Gil.

- ¿Tienes otros planes? – dijo Gil, intentado mostrar sorpresa ante el hecho de que la chica no quisiera ir a trabajar por primera vez en su vida.

- Asistir a un Congreso sobre entomología.

- Creí que se había suspendido.

- No este – dijo Sara divertida.

- ¿Y de qué va?

- De un bicho muy interesante – dijo Sara sensual.

- Tal vez te acompañe – dijo Gil de forma casual.

- No esperaba menos – sentenció la joven con una sonrisa alegre -, pero ¿y el trabajo?

- Puede esperar.

Y allí estaban los dos bromeando y haciendo planes, con sus respectivas maletas subiendo por aquel ascensor, que de repente se abrió ante ellos dejando la puerta de Sara a la vista de ambos al fondo del pasillo.

- ¿Sabes lo que he estado pensado? – dijo Grissom con una expresión seria mientras salían del ascensor.

- En tirar el móvil por la ventana – comentó Sara tan seria como su interlocutor, quién se quedo muy sorprendido ante el comentario tan acertado de la joven- Yo también lo había pensado – prosiguió Sara al darse cuenta de que había acertado-, en eso y en desconectar los fijos – Grissom asintió con la cabeza y prosiguió con la exposición de ideas.

- Música muy alta – Sara sonrió pícara, asintiendo mientras Gil sugería - ¿Chopin?

- ¿Schubert? – continuó ella.

- Falla – comentó Gil en el momento en el que se paraban frente a la puerta.

- Por mí, bien – dijo Sara mientras buscaba las llaves en su bolso - ¿Y si nos vienen a anunciar que hay un incendio? – dijo con falsa preocupación mirando a Gil.

- Nos quemamos – dijo Gil muy serio mientras la joven habría la puerta.

- Vale – comentó Sara convencida mientras entraban en su apartamento - ¿Quieres un café?

- No – dijo Grissom con convencimiento, acompañado por una carcajada de Sara que perdió parte de su sonido al mezclarse con la puerta cerrándose.

Dos minutos después al otro lado de la puerta se comenzó a escuchar la Danza del Fuego de Manuel de Falla, música del compositor que estuvo sonando a todo volumen más tiempo del deseado por los vecinos de al lado.

**XI -B. Fuera de cobertura.**

Cath estaba tranquilamente sentada en el sofá de su casa con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, pero un apagado o fuera de cobertura le congeló la sonrisa mientras colgaba el teléfono y prestaba atención a quien tenía al lado.

- No te preocupes. Seguramente ya habrán llegado – dijo la voz de Warrick a escasos centímetros de ella – Ya sabes que a Grissom a veces se le olvida recargar el móvil.

- Sí, seguro – replicó Cath nada convencida.

La mujer no quiso comentar nada, pero Gil y Sara con los teléfonos apagados o fuera de cobertura era más, mucho más de lo que necesitaba su imaginación para comenzar a hacer cábalas sobre gustos sexuales e interrupciones variadas, recordando las últimas conversaciones que le unieron a su amigo Gil. Lo bien que se lo iba a pasar el lunes. Lógicamente, Warrick se dio cuenta de que la mujer se había quedado más pensativa de lo políticamente correcto dada la situación.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada – dijo Cath volviendo al instante a la realidad y a la "cita" que estaba manteniendo con Warrick gracias a una apuesta sobre baloncesto. Eso de que Warrick ya no apostará dinero era una ventaja para ella- Cosas mías.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta personal? – dijo el hombre, recolocándose un poco preocupado en el sofá y acercándose un poco más si cabe a Cath.

- La espero impaciente.

- ¿Alguna vez Grissom y tú estuvisteis en está situación? – dijo al final, directo y mirando a los ojos de su jefa.

Catherine se quedó maravillosamente encanta ante la pregunta y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le respondió preguntado:

- ¿Quieres saber si estás en terreno vetado?

- Tal vez – contestó él ante la directa indirecta de la mujer, que se acercó un poco más a él, ya sin dejar espacio entre los dos cuerpos.

- En mi sofá, con él intentando averiguar como meterme mano por debajo de la falda – dijo divertida- No. Gil y yo nunca estuvimos en esta situación – dijo Cath sensualmente intentando inculcar ideas en la cabeza de Warrick, que llevaba mucho tiempo intentado experimentar, pero la reacción del CSI la sorprendió más de lo esperado.

El hombre se sonrojó todo lo que su tono de piel le permitía, dejando entrever la sensación de que esa idea ya se le había pasado a él solito por la cabeza.

- Te sonrojaste – dijo Cath alucinada por su propio descubrimiento – Espera… ¿Pensabas intentar meterme mano por debajo de la falda?

- ¿Te molestaría? – dijo rápido Warrick recuperando su color, entre precavido y directo.

- No – dijo Cath muy seria.

- Entonces – dijo el hombre con confianza reforzada y una voz que desharía el hielo, a escasos centímetros de su boca - tal vez deberías saber que estaba pensando en hacer más cosas después de meterte mano por debajo de la falda – Cath se sonrojó hasta la punta del pelo mientras veía como la mano de Warrick se había posado en su pierna e iba camino de querer meterse debajo de su falda.

- Por fin buenas noticias.

Y mientras la mano de Warrick subía la falda de Cath hasta lugares prohibidos hacía prácticamente unos segundos, la mujer recorrió los escasos centímetros que quedaban hasta la boca de Warrick y selló la buena noticia con un beso.

Tanto tiempo deseándolo y había sido tan fácil como aquello. Sin lugar a dudas esa iba a ser una gran noche para los CSI. Después de tanto analizar el pasado, por fin el presente traía cosas nuevas que no se podrían contar.

**FIN**


	12. Capitulo XII: Demasiado pronto Bonus

Aunque el fanfic como tal ya estaba acabado, se me habían quedado por diferentes lugares cosas colgadas que creo que tengo que añadir.

Un Bonus track completamente Grissom y Sara que nos haga entender un poco más como fue la transición de Grissom, entre Cath y Sara.

Gracias por los review

* * *

**_1ºBonus track. _**

_**Demasiado pronto.**  
_

**Nueve años atrás.**

Sara podía afirmar sin miedo a equivocarse y mientras paseaba al lado de Gilbert Grissom, que aquel había sido el mejor mes de su vida. Había sido feliz, feliz con mayúsculas, como cuando iba a Harvard.

Ni en sus mejores sueños se podía imaginar que aquel hombre la recordaría después de tanto tiempo. Ella esperaba sentada en primera fila, el comienzo del primer seminario de las Jornadas sobre criminalistica, cuando él se acercó a ella y ella le sonrió.

_La Señorita Sidle¿verdad?_

_Verdad. _

Sara de nuevo se sintió ella. Volvió a tener 20 años. Volvió a tener ilusiones. Volvió a creer en los sueños.

Durante ese mes el Doctor Grissom le comentó lo mucho que le había impresionado durante el tiempo que pasó en Harvard. Que seguramente había sido ella una de las mentes más despiertas que había tenido la suerte de conocer mientras recorría facultades.

Durante ese mes Sara se convirtió en la sombra del insigne Doctor. Volvió a ser su asistente, su mejor alumna y le comentó sin falsedad que en parte era criminalista por él. Aunque aquello ya no la aportara nada.

Hablaron, y hablaron, y hablaron aún más, aunque nunca de nada especialmente personal. Hablaron de entomología, de criminalistica, de las mareas, de San Francisco, de las Vegas, del petirrojo, del pasado, pero sobre todo del futuro, de aquel que Sara veía incierto, de aquel que no preocupaba a Grissom. Era fácil hablar con ella. Era fácil hablar con él. Nunca había sido tan fácil.

En algún momento de alguna conversación, Grissom dejó de mirarla como a una niña. Era una mujer increíble la que se mostraba ante él, inteligente, fuerte, atrevida... En algún momento de alguna conversación, Sara se enamoró de él, porque la trataba con respeto, con admiración y con cariño.

Había sido un mes increíble, lleno de conocimientos, de datos que almacenar en la cabeza, de cenas con expertos. Sara, gracias a Grissom, conoció de primera mano lo que era realmente ser criminólogo. Grissom, gracias a Sara, descubrió San Francisco y olvidó el dolor que el final de lo jamás comenzado con Cath, le había provocado.

Había sido un mes increíble, pero se acababa. Al día siguiente Gil Grissom volvería a Las Vegas y Sara Sidle se quedaría de nuevo sin ilusiones en San Francisco. De repente, ambos volverían a la realidad.

Aquel día todos los ponentes, junto con sus respectivas parejas, habían cenado en uno de los más lujosos restaurantes de San Francisco. Sara había sido muy feliz colgada del brazo de Gil, y Grissom sintió algo extraño, incapaz de reconocer, como lo que sentía en compañía de Cath. Era algo único llevar del brazo a alguien joven, bonita, que le admiraba profundamente, pero sobre todo inteligente.

Sara era muy inteligente.

Cuando la chica calló a un viejo criminalista, dándole a entender que estaba obsoleto con datos nuevos sobre el ADN, Grissom no supo qué hacer, sólo pudo sentir orgullo. Aunque la joven se disculpó ante él, acusándose de soberbia.

_Nunca te disculpes por saber más_ -le dijo Gil en aquella ocasión, aunque el hombre nunca supo si este fue un buen consejo para la chica.

Sara vivía junto a la Bahía, en un pequeño apartamento sobre una tienda abierta 24 horas. La gustaba oler el mar cuando se levantaba por las mañanas, la gustaba ver la inmensidad del océano porque ante esa visión, sus problemas eran tan minúsculos como cada grano de arena.

Gil había pasado muchas horas aquel mes en aquella casa, si lo pensaba con frialdad, más horas de las que ha simple vista podían parecer correctas. Sabía que los rumores les unían sentimentalmente o por lo menos sexualmente, pero no le importaba, era su vida y a nadie le debía de preocupar su relación con ella.

Sara también había escuchado los rumores, y le hubiera encantado poder creérselos, pero lo cierto, es que a aquellas horas de la noche del último día que pasarían juntos, Sara Sidle y Gil Grissom sólo eran amigos.

Llevaban un buen rato paseando por la playa, ninguno de los dos quería despedirse aún, aunque la cena ya había acabado hacía mucho, al igual que el seminario, al igual que el día… y Gil hacia ya casi una hora que había aparcado el coche cerca del apartamento de su joven colega.

Sara lucía un largo vestido negro sin espalda e iba descalza por la playa, Grissom llevaba traje, aunque la corbata se había quedado en el coche.

Gil le había pasado a la joven su dirección, su teléfono particular, el de su oficina e incluso el de su busca.

_Para lo que sea, llama._

Sara le había pasado su teléfono particular, el de su oficina y personalmente había escrito su dirección en su agenda.

_Lo haré._

Era ya muy tarde cuando los dos llegaron a la puerta de la casa de la joven. Habían retrasado el momento todo lo posible, pero el momento había llegado. Sara se vio reflejada en aquellos hermosos ojos azules y se preguntó, si después de todo, no iba a hacer nada.

- Pasa – se atrevió a decir un poco tímida mirándole directamente a los ojos.

- Cojo un avión en seis horas – se excusó el hombre, sin saber exactamente cómo podía estar desaprovechando una oportunidad tan buena.

- No te estoy pidiendo nada – pero ambos sabían que aquello era mentira.

- Lo sé – dijo el hombre con una dulce sonrisa acariciándola el rostro - Me ha encantado reencontrarte. Nos veremos muy pronto.

Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras, las que Gil Grissom dedicó en persona a Sara Sidle, antes de acercarse ligeramente a la joven y darle un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Y le brillaron los ojos y esa fue su promesa velada.

**5 días después.**

Grissom ya casi había olvidado por qué hacía tanto tiempo que no se iba a dar uno de esos largos seminarios que tanto le gustaba impartir en otra época. Y es que al llegar de nuevo a Las Vegas y tras un mes de ausencia, los informes por firmar se le multiplicaban en la mesa y le estaban agobiando.

Hacía ya dos horas que debería haber salido de trabajar, pero quería, necesitaba acabar con aquello, ya.

En ese momento, su móvil comenzó a sonar.

- He estado investigando y he leído que una cucaracha puede vivir una semana sin cabeza ¿Qué opinas?

Gil Grissom no pudo por menos que sonreír al oír la voz conocida de Sara Sidle al otro lado de la línea.

- Yo diría que incluso más, dependiendo de lo alimentada que estuviera a la hora de la decapitación. La verdad es que dado ese caso la cucaracha se muere de hambre, ya que no necesita la cabeza para respirar.

El hombre no necesitó ver la cara de la joven, al otro lado de la línea telefónica, para saber que en esos momentos había puesto cara de asco.

- Gracias… Es que nos hemos encontrado varias cucarachas en mitad de un asesinato muy feo – la joven pensó que debía de poner una excusa para llamarle, aunque lo cierto es que sólo quería volver a escuchar su voz. Le extrañaba - ¿Qué tal?

- Con mucho trabajo. ¿Y tú?

- Aburrida – dijo un poco tristona, realmente su trabajo en San Francisco la estaba alienando.

- ¿Qué tal las gaviotas? – dijo el hombre haciendo referencia a sus paseos por la playa, para intentar animarla.

- Te echan de menos.

Sara no quiso ser tan directa como lo fue, pero no podía evitarlo. Gil se dio cuenta pero...

- Acabo de recibir la invitación para asistir al X Congreso de Criminología del FBI en Quántico– dijo Gil animado, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto- ¿Irás?

- Yo no tengo invitación – dijo Sara desilusionada.

- Imposible– afirmó el hombre demostrando sorpresa, recordaba haber dado la dirección de la joven a los de Quántico- ¿Te gustaría ir?

- Claro – y por mucho motivos, pensó la joven- Sólo van los mejores.

- Entonces, resérvame agosto – dijo Gil con voz neutra.

Sara no se podía terminar de creer lo que acababa de escuchar, pero pensó que era mejor tener fe en las pruebas.

- Nos vemos en agosto – dijo la joven con una gran sonrisa, pensando en todas las posibilidades que conllevaba pasar agosto en Virginia, invitada de la mano de Gil Grissom.

Pero agosto se pasó y se pasó con Sara en Quántico y con Gil Grissom en Las Vegas, porque un asesino en serie no le permitió salir de la ciudad incluso con los billetes ya comprados.

La Feria Nacional de aparatos raros para CSI de Nueva York pilló a Sara con cuarenta de fiebre, en la cama. Y una charla en Las Vegas sobre Aplicaciones Prácticas de la Física en la Ciencia Forense, pilló a Grissom colaborando con el Sheriff de un pequeño pueblo al Norte de Nevada.

Con el pasar del tiempo, ambos aceptaron que el destino estaba en su contra a la hora de reunirse en persona, pero eso no impidió que conversaciones como la primera tuvieran continuidad a lo largo de los años. De esta manera y con el paso de muchas estaciones un fluido vínculo de amistad verdadera se creo a través del teléfono e Internet entre ellos.

**Cuatro años más tarde**

Gil Grissom estaba completamente desolado. Acababa de recibir un ascenso que nunca deseó al haber sido destituido su superior. Una chica a la que había sangrado, literalmente, unas horas antes estaba luchando contra la muerte en un hospital, en parte, por culpa de uno de sus mejores hombres. De uno de sus pocos amigos.

Su vida se iba agrietando ante sus ojos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sabía que hacer. Y por si todo aquello no fuera suficiente, por primera vez en los últimos años el teléfono de Sara Sidle estaba desconectado. La joven no estaba ni en su casa, ni en el trabajo...

Abrió el Outlook.

_Holly Gribbs está en el hospital. La dispararon en su primer día como CSI. Me han pedido que me haga cargo de todo. Uno de los responsables es uno de mis hombres. Estoy... No sé. Llámame por favor. _

**Dos horas después**

Sandy Gutiérrez estaba tranquilamente sentada en una de las mesas del restaurante de sus padres, haciendo los deberes de matemáticas, cuando la puerta se abrió y Gil Grissom entró por ella. La niña, ya más bien adolescente, adoraba a Gil y su cara se iluminó al verle, pero enseguida notó que el hombre no se encontraba en su mejor momento.

Sin apenas percatarse de su presencia, Gil Grissom la saludó levantando ligeramente la cabeza, para luego arrastrarse a una de las mesas del fondo y sentarse cansado. Sandy se aguantó las ganas de ir a verlo y preguntarle que le pasaba, ya que en ese momento su padre salió de detrás de la barra y con una mirada fulminante la hizo de nuevo sentarse.

- Buenos días, Doctor – dijo Fernando –. Que sorpresa verle aquí a estas horas.

- Están siendo atípicos estos días – dijo Grissom sin muchas ganas de comentar nada más.

- Entonces¿lo de siempre o algo atípico? – dijo el camarero con voz comprensiva.

- Lo de siempre – dijo Gil mirando al hombre con sonrisa triste- Gracias.

Fernando asintió con la cabeza y se alejó. Grissom se perdió, al momento, en sus pensamientos mirando al infinito por la ventana, mientras su móvil comenzaba a sonar. 

- Sara – dijo con un largo suspiro de alivio al descolgar, tras ver el número de la joven en su teléfono- No te localizaba.

- Mi móvil está en el fondo de una alcantarilla – la joven preocupada no consideró que se necesitaran más explicaciones- Acabo de leer tu email. Dime.

- ¿Vendrías?

Gil Grissom mentiría si dijera que esa fue una petición espontánea. Llevaba pensando en cómo plantear esa petición desde que su mundo comenzó a desmoronarse horas antes. Con ella sería más fácil.

- Hablaré con mi superior y ya estoy de camino – la respuesta de la joven fue más directa y clara si cabe, de lo que él esperaba.

- Gracias.

- No las merece – dijo Sara con la máxima sinceridad que era capaz de expresar- ¿Algo más?

Una idea estúpida cruzó de repente por la mente del hombre durante apenas una décima de segundo.

- ¿Sabes que las cucarachas pueden vivir 10 días sin cabeza?

- Sí, sin cabeza pero no sin comer – dijo Sara con una sonrisa que Gil pudo imaginar al otro lado de la línea - !!!Insectos!!!

Grissom sonrió.

Sin lugar a dudas con ella siempre había sido más fácil.


	13. Capitulo XIII: Despertando juntos Bonus

_**2ºBonus track.** _

**_Despertando juntos_**

**En el presente.**

Gil Grissom nunca imaginó que el dormitorio de Sara fuese tan... femenino. La verdad es que tampoco nunca se había puesto a pensar en cómo sería. Recordaba lejanamente su habitación en San Francisco y era mucho más deportiva, más juvenil, seguramente como ella.

Nueve años habían pasado desde la primera oportunidad que tuvo de acabar como estaba en aquel momento. Desnudo y en la cama de una mujer 15 años menor que él, pero más tiempo le parecía mientras sentado en la cama, apoyando su espalda en el cabecero, miraba a su alrededor y a Sara apaciblemente dormida.

Gil Grissom pensaba en que se debería de sentir asustado, agobiado, comprometido... demasiado.

Aquello suponía demasiado.

Era Sara quien estaba a su lado, y la había confesado que la amaba, aquello tendría repercusiones a corto y largo plazo. Grandes repercusiones. Una relación, unas responsabilidades, unos secretos... pero lo cierto es que se sentía bien, excesivamente bien. Incluso podría decirse que hacia años que no se había encontrado mejor.

Aquella noche había recordado muchas cosas divertidas, sexualmente divertidas y otras emocionantes, como la sensación de total intimidad con otra persona. Algunas de aquellas cosas llevaban años casi olvidadas debajo de un montón de informes, responsabilidades y miedos.

Pero sin embargo aquella mañana, aunque le dolían partes de su cuerpo que no recordaba seguir teniendo, se sentía bien. Tan bien como cuando tenía 35 años, recorría las facultades del país dando charlas sobre entomología y conquistó sin proponérselo la mente de una jovencita de 20 años.

Jovencita, que como si nada hubiera pasado en ese largo periodo de tiempo, se despertaba con una sonrisa a apenas unos centímetros de él.

- Buenos días – fue lo único que pudo decir el hombre mientras Sara se desperezaba a su lado.

- Buenos días – Sara parecía realmente dichosa.

Los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente. Sara estaba sumamente feliz y Gil, aunque compartía ese sentimiento, de repente se sintió demasiado inexperto en esa clase de situaciones.

- Esto se me da fatal – dijo él un poco avergonzado, sin saber cómo continuar aquella conversación.

Sara volvió a sonreír. Parecía que nada la pudiera afectar mientras se movía con sigilo por la cama y se colocaba encima de Gil. Cara a cara.

- Buenos días – dijo Sara divertida a apenas unos milímetros de su cara.

- Buenos días – respondió Grissom mientras Sara terminaba de recorrer los milímetros que había entra las dos bocas y le besaba despacio, con cadencia, con suavidad. Tanteando cada recoveco de su boca.

- No es tan difícil – dijo Sara al separarse de Gil, apenas aún sin abrir los ojos- Y te lo voy a poner muy fácil. Yo no se lo digo a Greg, si tú no se lo dices a Cath – dijo riendo.

- Creo que Cath lo sabe – dijo Gil de repente todo serio, como si acabara de descubrir que aquello supusiera un gran problema.

- Ahhhh – Sara quedo momentáneamente pensativa- Bueno, supongo que a Greg no se le escaparía algo tan obvio como que he tenido sexo. Tanto y de tan buena calidad – y la joven le volvió a besar.

Grissom apenas si pudo reaccionar al principio, ya que se quedó sorprendido ante el comentario de la joven, ya no sólo por los planes de futuro que conllevaba, si no por la naturalidad con la que trataba el tema.

- Nadie más se debería de enterar – dijo Gil convencido de sus palabras en cuanto la joven se separó uno poco de él.

- ¿Por qué? No creo... – la chica quiso defender su causa.

- Ecklie.

- Ok – la expresión de su cara cambió al instante de oír aquel apellido- Discreción total – dijo disgustada- Nos mataría y luego nos despediría.

- Nada de besos en público – dijo Gil cabizbajo aclarando algo más el punto anterior, sin querer ver el gesto contrariado que la joven puso al darse cuenta de que las sugerencias de Grissom no la gustaban nada. Todo estaba mejor cuando no sabía que decir.

- Nada de sexo en tu oficina – dijo ella al final, aceptando lo inevitable, con una sonrisa.

- Te sublevarás ante mi autoridad sólo cuando sea estrictamente necesario – Grissom parecía estar en racha. Sara le sacó la lengua haciéndole burla.

- No será fácil.

- Lo sé – y acompañó la afirmación con su mano subiendo por la espalda desnuda de la joven.

Sara, viendo que Gil había terminado con sus sugerencias, respiró hondo y se puso seria. Ahora era su turno.

- Cogeremos días libres y los pasaremos juntos, alejados de miradas indiscretas y de Ecklie.

- Sospecharán – advirtió Grissom.

- No, si no tenemos sexo en tu oficina – Gil sonrió ante el comentario de la joven y afirmó con un gesto. Sara bajó la cabeza y continuó en apenas un susurro – Dormiremos juntos – Sara esperó a que Grissom añadiera algo en contra de lo que aquella propuesta suponía, pero no escuchó su voz, así que levantó la cabeza para ver a un Grissom pensativo – Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo. No quiero ser un lío, sólo sexo, la crisis de los cincuenta – Gil seguía sin decir nada- Hace diez años no me hubiera importado, hace cinco tampoco, hace dos hubiera dado la vida porque me rozaras una mano. No quiero presionarte, ni cambiarte, ni que me des más de lo que puedas, pero quiero estar contigo...

- Y yo contigo- dijo Grissom de repente cortando el monólogo de la joven- Me encantará despertarme todos los días a tu lado. Esto no es la crisis de los 50 – Gil miraba directamente a los ojos de la chica- Sé que no te lo voy a decir muy a menudo, pero te quiero y espero que lo recuerdes cuando haga alguna estupidez y me quieras matar – Gil acarició con dulzura el rostro de la chica- Lo voy a intentar.

A Sara las lágrimas de felicidad se le querían escapar de los ojos, mientras escuchaba atenta la declaración de intenciones de Grissom.

- Te amo – y sin más abrazó al hombre que tenía en frente con toda su fuerza – Te quiero tanto que es una estupidez – susurró contra su cuello.

Segundos después el abrazo se convirtió en un beso hermoso, lento, pacifico, una confrontación llena de amor y de promesas de futuro. Los dos sabían que sería difícil, pero lo peor ya había pasado, o eso creían. Por lo menos el mañana les encontraría despertando juntos.

* * *

Y ahora sí que sí. Se acabo lo que se daba. Nada más me queda por contar a este respecto.

Espero de corazón que os haya gustado y gracias por haber estado ahí.


End file.
